Angel's Light
by Chrisdz
Summary: Things ended a little differently when Harry battled the Basilisk. With revelations come bonds that will give the nudge to change not just Harry but the British Wizarding Society as a whole. A new focus, new challenges about as the world learns there is a lot more to The-Boy-Who-Lived than a cool looking scar. Multi-cross and I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Angel's Light

Chapter 1

AN: Hello all and welcome. This is a new one for me inspired by Nimbus Llewelyn story Child of the Storm. A little forewarning however as this story takes place beginning in second year however the year for this story is 2012. I'm a 90's kid myself but I wanted this decade so this story would run concurrently with our currently technology. The story itself picks up at the end of the Charmed TV Show. However this story will end up being a multi-crossover later on in what I may do as a new book. That said here we go.

Start Now:

Deep within the highlands of Scotland a majestic castle could be found, if one knew where to look. Built in the 10th century by four friends with a shared dream the castle has since become known as Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school constructed by magic and unknown to most a sentient being itself held many wonders and just as many secrets. Deep underground one of these secrets had been discovered this one being Salazar Slytherin's legendary Chamber of secrets.

It was here in this darkened chamber that a small boy could be found as he panted for breath. The boy in question at twelve years of age could pass for younger with his small stature and skinny frame. He had untidy black hair and deep green eyes that were covered by a pair of round glasses that were taped together in the center. His most distinctive feature however was the scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

This boy was none other than Harry Potter and though young was a most accomplished wizard with a pretty big resume. Though young he was perhaps the most famous person in the territory known as Magical Briton known throughout the school as Gryffindor's Golden Boy, the youngest seeker in a century, and Teen Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor for eleven years running. However he was most famous as the Boy-Who-Lived having done what had been known as impossible by surviving the killing curse when he was just barely over a year old being marked only with his famous scar.

At the moment however that wasn't really important to the boy. What was however was the reason he was down here, this reason being a young girl who could be seen lying prone on the grown with deep red hair, freckled cheeks and paling skin who he knew as Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of two of his teammates and also his once best friend. Standing over the girl was a specter who was steadily becoming solid by the name of Tom Riddle, more infamously known as Lord Voldemort.

This however wasn't really him, this figure was more like a memory or an echo of who he had been at sixteen when he had attended Hogwarts. The real Voldemort was dead or should be. Voldemort; the real one had once been the leader of a cult of terrorist known as Death Eaters. At the height of his power he had gone after the Potter's, while both James and Lily Potter had been killed and though no one was sure how it was generally accepted that Harry had killed him. In truth he hadn't truly killed him, he had however disembodied him which he had discovered when he was confronted by the man's shade the previous year.

Whatever the case he also wasn't really important at the moment. What was important however was the obstacle standing between him and Ginny and this obstacle happened to be a one thousand year old Basilisk. Of course he was also separated by height as he was currently standing on the head of Salazar Slytherin's statue. In his hand he held his only defense which in this case was a sword and not just any sword but the legendary Sword of Gryffindor. With a blade made of pure silver and a hilt made of bronze and decorated with rubies it was a truly beautiful blade. Thankfully its deadly gaze had already been rendered useless thanks to the timely intervention of the phoenix known as Fawkes that had scratched out its eyes.

His thoughts were cut off as the giant snake lunged forward mouth wide as if to swallow him whole and as it came, Harry reacted ducking his head down his right arm flashed into the beast mouth and the blade stabbing upwards through the soft insides and into the beasts brain. For a moment he was still as his sights could only see the gullet of the Basilisk and though woozy pulled back using his left hand to hold the beasts mouth open allowing him to withdraw the blade before using his left to push the snakes head away causing the now dead beast to begin falling to the floor. Harry didn't watch it instead he busied himself by reaching his left arm over and after a short pull and a brief grunt of pain succeeded in removing one of the beasts fangs from his upper arm.

After making his way down from the top of the statue Harry soon found himself making his way back towards Ginny stumbling every once and a while and sweating heavily with the beginnings of a monster headache he forced himself to push past his pain and continue forward. Finally he reached her only to stumble once more falling to his knees and dropping the sword to the ground.

"Remarkable isn't it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body. I would guess you have little more than a minute to live."

At the words Harry found himself looking up at what at first appeared to be three Riddle's but managed to push past the pain to once again see only one.

"Don't worry, you'll be with your dear mudblood mother soon Harry."

Harry ignored him instead reaching over to grab Ginny's arm happy to note that she still had a pulse though it was faint, there was still time to save her.

"Funny the damage that a book can do; especially in the hands of a silly little girl."

The words actually gave him pause for a moment as an idea came to his mind causing him to reach and grab the mentioned book, a cursed diary of all things and pull it from the unconscious girls grasp laying it on the ground and flipping it open to dead center.

"What are doing?" questioned Tom

Harry however didn't speak knowing he didn't have much time left instead he brought his left arm forward his hand still grasping tightly to the basilisk fang he'd pulled from his arm and before riddle could react he plunged it down into the left side of the open book. Immediately ink spurted out like blood as the shade of Riddle froze as a circle of light erupted from his chest. Watching the circle expand quickly into a gaping hole Harry quickly removed the fang and stabbed it into the right side when the shade lunged towards him.

The effect was instant as the same light soon came spilling out of his mouth and multiple tares began making themselves known as more and more light appeared. Finally, flipping the book closed Harry stabbed it once more dead center of the front cover causing the shade to almost immediately burst apart and into particles of light which soon faded to nothing.

Panting heavily and now sure that the job was done the boy let out an unconscious call for help before collapsing forwards unconscious. It was only moments after he did that an ethereal sound filled the air before a group of cyan orbs of light descended into the room which soon cleared to reveal a woman wearing open white robes over closed golden ones.

"Harry!"

Upon seeing the scene the woman moved quickly placing hands on both children and quickly vanishing upwards in orbs of light. It was only after she was gone that the phoenix Fawkes made its reappearance picking up the forgotten sword and the sorting hat and flaming out. Once the phoenix had left the eyes of the statue of Slytherin began glowing green for several moments causing the doors of the chambers entrance to close before the glow faded from its eyes.

* * *

Madam Poppy Pomfrey had seen many things in her time working as the matron healer of Hogwarts, nothing however had prepared her for the arrival of three people in orbs of light. Her professionalism soon overrode her surprise and she was soon rushing over only to be told to worry about the girl. Meanwhile the rescuer herself was frowning as her glowing hands were held over Harry. What she was reading had emergency signs showing up all over her scans and had her regretting not taking the risk and looking after the boy since her ascension forcing her to do something she had sworn she would never do.

"Sam!"

The call left her lips had almost immediate response as another figure appeared in orbs of light.

"Sandy what's going on?" questioned the newly arrived man.

"Sam I don't have a lot of time. I need you to help me, he was injected with basilisk venom and its spreading too fast for me to stop by myself."

As she finished speaking the man moved and was immediately on Harry's other side his hands taking on their own golden glow. For several minutes both of them worked silently neither noticing as the boys scar broke open and began to bleed. However it was in just that moment, where Fawkes made his appearance flaming into the room perching atop the headboard and began to sing. As the phoenix sung both noticed the boys healing quicken yet neither noticed that his scar was still bleeding before suddenly both where blown back and away from him Fawkes only barely managing to flame to the other side of the room before an unearthly scream emitted from the boy as his scar burst wide open before what looked like a dark head emerged from the boy's scar still screaming.

Upon seeing it and feeling the raw evil and malice pouring from the thing both reacted in an instant throwing their hands forward and blasting it with lightning on both sides before it burst apart.

"Sweet Merlin." Breathed out a new voice catching their attention.

Unknown to the two Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout the heads of house for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively had arrived within the room just as the head had fully emerged from Harry and witnessing the two strangers destroy it Professor Sprout could not maintain her silence.

"Sandy just what was that?" questioned Sam after a few moments.

"A dark magic so foul it was outlawed centuries ago. Summon your family and watch over him, I must convene with the other Elders about this but I will return soon." With that said Sandy departed her body once again becoming orbs of light as she ascended upwards.

"Whitelighter." Breathed McGonagall in awe.

"Oh so you have heard of us. With how behind the times you lot are we have been wondering for a while if you knew about us." Stated Sam moving over and taking a seat besides Harry.

"Paige bring your sisters and come here." Called Sam looking up before turning his attention back to the group.

"I'm sorry but what is a Whitelighter?" questioned Professor Sprout.

"Simply put we're Angels. We are the guides of good witches and future Whitelighters." Said Sam

Poppy meanwhile had moved over to Harry and set about waving her wand to check his condition.

"We were able to heal the damage caused by the basilisk venom but there's still a lot wrong we couldn't get to. Even we only have so much energy." Said Sam

Scowling after a few minutes Poppy moved away from Harry and walked into her office. Before anyone could speak however they were surprised as a large group of dark blue orbs descended into the room to reveal a group of three women.

Looking them over the group of professors would have been hard pressed not to dismiss them as muggles much like Sam if not for their method of arrival. The women however all had similar dark hair though their body shapes were different you could tell these women were sisters.

"What's going on dad?" questioned one of the women, Paige Matthews and more importantly Sam's daughter.

"Glad you all could make it so quickly. As to what's going on I'm not exactly sure. One of the Elders summoned me here to help heal and watch over this one. Apparently he took a basilisk fang to his arm. She went to speak with the rest of the Elders and asked that I call you here." Stated Sam.

"So that's why Leo had to rush off." Said one of the girls

This one Sam knew as Piper Halliwell, the eldest of the three a still relatively new role for the woman. Her husband Leo much like Sam had been a Whitelighter. However when the higher realms had been invaded by the Titans the man had risen to the occasion managing to save many of the Elders. For that he was promoted to an Elder himself. Of course there was the brief period where he was powerless and rendered mortal but the Elders had soon invited him back into the fold.

"What's this about a basilisk?" questioned a new voice.

At the voice all turned to Poppy's office as she emerged with two people trailing behind her. One of them was a young man who McGonagall saw wore the robes of a Master Healer for St. Mungos. The other however was one of more importance standing at perhaps 5'5 with greying red hair and a monocle placed over her left eye was Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE.

As she was caught up on the happenings by Poppy the St. Mungos healer had moved over to Harry and began running his own diagnostic charms. Several minutes later however he was also scowling and turned to confer quietly with Madam Bones who if anything scowled even more fiercely.

"Can we wake him? I need to know what happened." At her question and clarifying statement the St. Mungos healer and Poppy both frowned for a few moments before the man nodded.

"We can wake him for a few minutes. But only for a short time he really needs rest. While he's up though we might want to get him on some nutrition potions." Stated the healer.

"Excuse me but aside from his statement why do you need him awake. You can administer potions through an IV drop." Stated Paige bringing the room's attention to her group.

"Holy Morgana, The Charmed Ones." Stated Amelia in shock at the sight of the three.

"I'm sorry who?" questioned Professor Sprout.

"See this is why I keep saying we're too isolated. The Charmed Ones the three sisters there are only the most powerful witches in the world. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews correct." Stated Amelia getting nods from the three.

Before anyone else could speak another group of orbs descended into the room as Sandy made her return and along with her was the man Sam recognized as Piper's husband, Leo. As Sam moved to stand both Elders motioned him to sit though Leo shook his hand in greeting before he did so.

"As she said my name is Paige and these are my sister's Piper and Phoebe. Joining us are my father Sam Wilder and Piper's husband Leo. The blond woman there is Sandy one of the Whitelighter Elders." Stated Paige getting the introductions out of the way.

"My name is Amelia Bones I am the head of Britain's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This is Master Healer Lucas Johnson the head of our hospital St. Mungo's." Stated Amelia

"I see everyone's here, though there are some extra's." noted Sandy as she moved over and began running her hand through Harry's hair.

"Why are we here?" questioned Phoebe.

"Before I was an Elder, I like all like me was a regular Whitelighter. My last charge was a young Patricia Halliwell." Stated Sandy getting the girls to pay special attention.

"While I was in transition Patty called for me. I found her crying and nearly hysterical. She was seventeen and she had discovered she was pregnant." At these words all of the visitors who knew Patty went wide eyed.

"It was 1972 and your Grams was still in her partying stage. Patty I knew wasn't ready to be a mother and what made things worse was that the baby's father was a Whitelighter, her new Whitelighter." Stated Sandy.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sam and Paige in shock.

"Yes apparently the two of you attended one of Penny's parties, it was the seventies you remember how they were." Explained Sandy turning to Sam.

"So we were either drunk or baked out of our minds." Concluded Sam.

"I'm sorry but how would this be a bad thing?" questioned Professor Flitwick fascinated by the possibility.

"At the time affairs between Whitelighters and witches were forbidden. A prophecy had been made foretelling the coming of a twice-blessed child. Needless to say many of the old Elders did not want this prophesied child to come into existence. Anyway a plan was hatched and I took Patty to London where she gave birth to a baby girl that she named Peyton. Prior to that I had already scouted out a family, good people, church going who had been praying for a second child with no luck their names were Harrison and Olivia Evans.

I personally orbed down to them and asked them to take her in, letting them know I had been watching and due to the danger the child was facing had selected them to raise her with her mother's blessing, but that one day we hoped it would be safe to reveal her heritage. Hoping to further hide her from the enemies of her parents the Evan's renamed her Lily Evans." Explained Sandra.

"W-what happened to her?" questioned Paige as the three sisters held each other.

"Lily Evans came to Hogwarts in 1984 when she was 11 years old." Stated Minerva McGonagall as she stepped forward bringing the rooms attention to her.

"She was sorted into Gryffindor House. From the day she entered she was the head of her class coined as the brightest witch of her age. She was prefect beginning in her fifth year and Head Girl in her seventh. She graduated with the highest score ever achieved on her NEWT exams. When she was 18 she married her boyfriend of three years and house mate James Potter who was the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. She went on to work as a researcher in our Department of Mysteries. In 1989 a civil war broke out and she and James took to the front lines.

She was studying for her Charms Mastery when she discovered that she was pregnant and she and James soon went into hiding. She gave birth to Harry James Potter and for a year and a half he lived with them in hiding until they were betrayed and their hiding place was given up. Lily gave her life to protect her son and when that maniacal man turned his wand on Harry the boy somehow struck him down." Explained Minerva.

"How was she betrayed and who did it?" questioned Sam a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Sirius Black who everyone knew was James best friend. From the time they were 11 they were inseparable, Black was even the best man at James and Lily's wedding. As such he had been made the secret keeper to a spell called the Fidelous Charm. What none of us knew however was that he was also a Death Eater and a spy. He is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban prison." Stated Professor McGonagall.

"Are you sure of that?" questioned Sandy.

"Honestly, I still can't bring myself to believe it. I watched them grow up, I could never imagine Sirius betraying them." Said the woman her tone weary.

"Your instincts are good; Sirius Black is also Harry's godfather, by magical oath. I witnessed that ceremony myself." Stated Sandy shocking everyone who knew the significance of this.

"What does that mean?" questioned Piper.

"A magical godparent is someone who partakes in a ritual in which they give an oath on their life and magic to do everything in their power to protect their charge. They can never bring harm to them magic won't allow it without taking that person's life." Stated Leo.

Before anyone could speak again the healer returned carrying a bag in hand. As he set the bag own and began pulling out potions many eyes widened as the number rose passed five.

"What's all this?"

"Potions regiment. Simply put the kids been through hell. I've found injuries here that are years old, improperly healed bones among them. He's suffering physical and magical exhaustion and I've found two power bindings as well." Stated the healer.

"Two?!" questioned Madam Bones in shock and outrage.

"One is the mother's bind. Fairly standard except it should have faded by now. However the second binding is basically adding power to the mother's binding. As it is I'm surprised he can express any magic at all." Explained Healer Johnson.

"I suppose one would be Dumbledore's?" Questioned Professor McGonagall getting questioning glances from everyone.

"When he was seven he taught himself how to apparate. According to Albus they had to chase him for almost a week before they caught him. At that point he had to bind his magic and obliviate him of those memories and of him having magic less he tried doing it again. Of course it should have long since been faded.." Stated Minerva

"I'm not surprised he tried running away. This kid is a code Orange." Said the healer causing all the teachers eyes to widen.

"Code Orange?" questioned Paige

"It's a code word for children suffering in abusive environments." Explained Poppy.

"Damn it I told him they were the worst kind of muggles!" exclaimed Minerva.

"Madam Bones we're ready to wake him when you're ready." Said Healer Johnson getting a swift motion to do so from the woman.

"Revivesco (Revive)." Stated the man after a quick motion of his wand.

The effect was immediate, the boy's eyes snapping open as he sat up and almost immediately moved to look at his arm finding the wound already healed and getting to relax slightly before his eyes began darting around him.

"Easy there Mr. Potter, you're safe." Came the familiar voice of Madam Pomfrey getting him to relax completely.

"Ginny?" questioned the boy.

"Ms. Weasley is fine. She awoke a few minutes after the two of you were brought in." stated the healer causing him to drop back into the bed to relax.

"Mr. Potter." Came another voice getting his attention.

"My name is Amelia Bones, I am the head of the DMLE. I am here among other things for your story regarding the basilisk you faced. When you're ready please start from the beginning."

Harry nodded and took a breath before he started from the very beginning when a House Elf named Dobby had appeared at his relatives and warned him not to return to Hogwarts. He found however that once he started talking he couldn't stop explaining how he had started hearing the voice in the halls which led to the first victim and each one since.

How he and his friends had decided to investigate the attacks once people had started calling him Slytherin's heir. He told how he learned that Hermione had discovered what the creature was and how he had decided it was time to end it once he figured out where the entrance was. Then he covered how he had tried to get a real professor only to be dragged along by Ron who had already sought out Lockhart and how once they'd gone passed the entrance the man had disarmed Ron and tried to obliviate them only for the spell to backfire due to Ron's broken wand and cause a cave in.

Next he covered finding Ginny and the shade of Tom Riddle and all the revelations that conversation had brought. Finally he came to the basilisk that the shade had summoned from deeper in the chamber, the timely arrival of Fawkes with the sorting hat and how he had pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat followed by his final clash with the snake. Finally he wrapped up his story with how he had destroyed the diary and what happened to the shade as a result.

"Alright since the creature is already dead then the carcass is yours by right. Because it's a five X creature you should get quite a few galleons once its rendered down which depending on it size may well be over a million."

"Madam Bones we need to wrap up I need to put him back to sleep soon." Stated Healer Johnson getting a nod from the woman.

"Ok Harry we've got one more thing to cover. Specifically the situation with your guardians has been revealed to us." Stated the woman causing Harry's eyes to widen as he shrunk back into the bed.

"Now as head of the DMLE I cannot allow any child least of all one of your stature to live in such conditions. Thankfully some news has come forward regarding your mother."

"News?" questioned the boy in confusion.

"Yes as it turns out your mother was adopted when she was a newborn. To make a long story simplified your grandmother was only seventeen when your mother was born. There were also some complications in regards to her birth so your grandmother picked out a family to raise and protect her daughter from her enemies. These three ladies here are her sisters." Explained Amelia motioning over to three women who he hadn't noticed before all of which he noticed were quite beautiful.

"Harry my name is Phoebe, this is Piper and this is Paige. If you want we'd like very much if you would come live with us." Said the one in the middle causing his eyes to widen.

Now anyone who really knew him would know that Harry was not only a very private person but he was also shy and slow to trust others. However in this instance as tired as he was Harry instinctively reached out with his magic. Phoebe however with her power of Empathy could immediately tell what it was he wanted and opened herself up to him.

"I think I'd like that." Said Harry after a few moments of looking into her eyes.

"Good. Now we know you're tired so we're going to let you get some rest. The gentlemen sitting in the chair beside you is Sam, he's your mother's father. He'll be looking out for you while we go prepare a place for you at our home okay." Said Phoebe getting a tired nod from the boy.

"We'll be back before you know it Harry." Said the one that was introduced as Paige as she and her sisters joined hands and before Harry's eyes disappeared upwards in orbs of lights.

"That was cool." Said the boy.

"Alright people let's clear out he does need his rest." Said Madam Pomfrey motioning all of them out.

"Healer Pomfrey I must ask what's wrong with these people?" questioned Leo motioning to the other beds.

"Victims of the basilisk I'm afraid. All of them were petrified and we're still waiting for the madrake root to mature as apparently the board wouldn't approve their purchase. This one here is Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter's best friend he's come in every day to sit with her since." Explained Madam Pomfrey quietly walking over to a bed where a young bushy haired girl could be seen lying as if frozen in time.

"Well then let's see if we can speed up their recoveries." Said Leo as he stood over Hermione and his hands started glowing with golden light.

Back on the other side of the hospital wing Healer Johnson was still talking with Harry. Already they had been over what his treatment would be like. First he would be taking two potions that would be used to break any bindings that were held on his magic, which the man said would help speed up his healing. Next were several potion vials that he was to take with each meal that would help him recover from his malnutrition and stunted growth.

"Now when you get out of school I want to see you at St. Mungos. You have several bones that were broken and healed incorrectly. However as those aren't truly pressing right now they can wait especially as you've got exams coming and Angelina would kill me if you couldn't play for your next match."

"Doesn't really matter, Dumbledore cancelled the games after Hermione got petrified." Stated Harry.

"Well I guess it's a good thing ol' Twinkles isn't here and Minnie's in charge isn't it. Don't worry kid you'll be back in the sky and bringing us that cup in no time." Stated the man.

"You played?" questioned Harry.

"Yup. I was on the chaser line with your dad, though from what I hear you're a better flier than he ever was." Said the man.

"Now then let's get back on point. This potion here you're going to take first thing in the morning, which will fix your eyes. Now this one here is the first one you're going to take, it's called a neutralizer. This one will basically wipe out the effects of any potions in your system, such as the loyalty and aversion potions in your system. After that's done in about five minutes you'll take the unbinding potions. After that we'll put you back to sleep for about an hour or so and then wake you for dinner. You'll be staying here overnight but Madam Pomfrey will release you in the morning in time for breakfast. Any questions?"

Harry didn't have any but Sam who had had been sitting quietly the entire time requested to get a copy of those orders written down so that they could keep up with it when he left school. He also wanted a list of everything that was wrong with him for their records. It was here that Healer Johnson admitted that a copy would also be going to Madam Bones so that she could file the criminal charges against his former guardians. Ten minutes later after taking both the neutralizing and unbinding potions Harry found himself drifting off to sleep after a muttered spell from Healer Johnson.

* * *

While this was going on however Madam Amelia Bones was a woman on a mission. While much that she had learned had thrown her for a loop it had also presented her with an opportunity. She knew that with Dumbledore out of the country this would be her only chance to see this done. As such instead of taking the walk through the castle where the portraits and elves could see her she had used the Floo to exit Hogwarts and return to her office. From there it was nothing to call up one of the Auror cadets and send them down to the hall of records for what she needed. She knew that cadets were always in there as most full service auror's didn't have time to wander in there to do their own searches.

Following that she made a quick trip to file some paperwork with the head of the child welfare office. Giving records of what Harry had gone through and requested that they share those files with their counterpart in the muggle world as Harry was looking to press charges. Following that had been a quick stop to the minister's office where she had quite easily gotten the man to order an emergency session of the Wizengamot for the next day. Unfortunately even in her role of head of the DMLE she didn't have the power to summon that body, even if she held a seat and a number of votes.

With all that done however she soon found on the elevators delving deeper down into the Ministry to the Department of Mysteries itself. Most people even ministry workers couldn't access this level, all auror's could at least reach the entrance where an Unspeakable would greet them. However another privilege of her position was that she could enter the department heading directly to the office of this department's head. The uniform of an Unspeakable was one that covered its wearer head to toe and as such she had no idea of the features of any of the people she passed.

Some could be men others women but one outside of that department would never know exactly who made up the occupants of this office. It was even rarer for the identity of an Unspeakable to be known to anyone who worked outside of the Department of Mysteries yet the one she would be speaking to was one of the few that was known.

She had known Saul Croaker since she was eleven years old. He had been a year ahead of her at Hogwarts and much like her a Hufflepuff. He had been the seeker on their house's Quiddich team and she had made chaser in her third year. Since then they'd always been close as most teammates where as she knew most teams kept in touch even after leaving school. It had even been Saul who had convinced her to try the Auror's when she had gotten injured during her final year of play at Hogwarts. Whatever the case as she entered his office and closed the door behind her he rose as he moved to hug her only to freeze at the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" questioned the man his tone all business.

"We may have a problem."

* * *

For Arthur Weasley the day had gone to hell pretty quickly. He had been all set to head home before Amelia Bones herself had stopped by his office with news that horrified him. His daughter, the first girl born in his family in generations had been possessed by a cursed diary that had apparently once belonged to You-Know-Who. Apparently she had found it in her bag of books and figured it was something her mother had gotten her and charmed to write back to her.

Once she figured out it was something more sinister she'd tried to get rid of it only for it to wind up in the hands of Harry Potter of all people. She'd quickly retrieved it from him not wishing him to be possessed unfortunately had not been able to rid herself of it again before it got its hooks into her. She had then been taken to the legendary Chamber of Secrets where it had set about draining her life force where she was thankfully saved by Harry Potter. Apparently having figured out where the entrance was he was all set to do the smart thing and tell the professors only to be dragged away by Ron who had decided Lockhart was good enough.

This ended in spectacular fashion when the man tried to obliviate both of them and had only failed as he'd tried using Ron's broken wand and cause a cave in that had forced Harry to go it alone. Thankfully Harry had saved her though now Bones wanted her to see a mind healer at least once a week, at least the Ministry would be footing the bill. Then came the revelation that they'd found loyalty potions keyed to Ron in Harry's blood work and the Weasley temper had nearly surfaced.

He had almost immediately flooed to Hogwarts with an auror by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Thankfully Ron didn't know anything about the loyalty potions and just thought that his friend just tended to agree with him. However his temper nearly reared its head again on learning that Dumbledore effectively had Ron spying on who was supposed to be his best friend bribing him with candy and good grades as payment. Thankfully Shacklebolt was there and a naturally suspicious person and minutes later they'd found Ron dosed up with loyalty potions tied to Dumbledore which finally managed to call up the famed Weasley temper in the usually mild mannered man. Madam Pomfrey had been gracious enough to give the boy a flushing potion though and he knew after about ten minutes chucking up his guts the boy would be fine.

Still word must of spread as not long later he was tracked down by professor McGonagall and informed that Ron was failing at nearly all of his classes. Apparently he and Harry had a falling out earlier in the year and Hermione sided with Harry which meant Ron couldn't get her to do his work for him. That meant he'd have to have a serious conversation with the boy as he was spending too much money for the boy to be wasting it for nothing otherwise he could just send the boy to the Boot or to Brighton. Whatever the case may be the Weasley's would be having a serious discussion with their Head of House.

AN: Well that's it the first chapter is done. I know its not long by any means but this was just to test the waters and see how it takes. That said thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's Light

Chapter 2

AN: Hello all, well here's chapter two of this new piece. Now as I haven't exactly spelled it out this story is going to eventually be a multi-crossover. However at this moment it is focused to strictly Harry Potter and Charmed. I know when the other elements will come in to play and it won't be any time soon. I will however give small hints to let you know about other franchises this will tie in to. I gave one hint in this chapter and a digital cookie will go to whoever figures it out. That said I will say that it will eventually involve Marvel characters just as the story that inspired this one does. Another franchise this will crossover into is one set in Britain and that's all I'll say about that for now. With that out of the way here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

When he awoke he was at first confused by his surroundings at least until the whirlwind of events that had occurred the previous day came back to him. He had been dragged under protest by Ron to where he had foolishly told the boy where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was along with the useless flop Lockhart. By the end of that adventure he'd been nearly obliviated, confronted by he shade of a young Voldemort, nearly eaten by a basilisk, killed said beastie and been pierced by a tooth in exchange. He'd woken up only to discover his mother had been adopted and her blood family wanted to take him in. Suddenly exhausted he decided today would be used as a lie in, at least after a quick trip to bathroom.

He had only barely cleared the doorway on his way out when he was slammed into and instinctively wrapped his arms around who he knew was Hermione. His best friend was the only person in his memory that he could recall hugging him and really the only person he let invade his personal bubble to this degree.

"Never, ever scare me like that again." Said the boy softly as he held his friend.

"Same here." Muttered the girl.

After a few moments she stepped back but neither of them fully let go and after a few moments both found themselves relaxing on Harry's bed. Throughout this time neither of them had taken their attention away from the other and as such did not realize that they'd had a few witnesses to their moment. Finally after several more moments and feeling like they'd been forgotten by Hermione one of the group coughed getting both to jump a bit, though neither made a move to separate.

"So Mr. Potter if I'm not mistaken that's the sword of Gryffindor propped against your bed. Mind explaining how you came across it?"

By the time Sam entered the room with a backpack hanging from his shoulder the bed had been surrounded as by the formerly petrified students who he was regaling with his tale of slaying the basilisk. Hermione was quite pleased that she'd only been out for a couple of days, though was quite miffed that Ron had only come in to see her once. As it was the tale left Hermione like many of them feeling several different emotions in regards to what her friend had been through.

"I see you're up. Care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Well this is my best friend Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age." Started Harry causing the girl to blush.

"This is Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw sixth year prefect. That's Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff and lastly is Colin Creevey of Gryffindor. Guys this is Sam Wilder my grandfather." Said Harry making the introductions.

"Grandfather?" questioned Hermione with a frown her eyes narrowing.

"Turns out my mom was adopted. Her biological family is all magical." Explained Harry with a shrug.

"Wait so you're a pureblood?" questioned Colin while Hermione was silent not sure if she liked that news or not.

"No, Harry wouldn't be what you Brits would term as a pureblood. His mother does come from a long line of witches dating back to the late 1600's but until Harry every child born was a girl. Most often than not the fathers are regular non-magical. I however don't fall into that category, but I also wasn't born magical. The truth is when I died I was given the opportunity to become a Whitelighter, sort of a guardian angel for witches which I chose to accept. As such Harry is a hybrid in his case half witch and half Whitelighter." Explained Sam

"I'm sorry I've never heard of Whitelighters before." Stated Hermione frowning.

"Not surprising. The purebloods like to make everyone think they're all powerful so they hide all knowledge that doesn't support that position. You would have to look outside of Europe to find any mention of Whitelighters. The only reason I know about them is because Professor Flitwick added some books to our library that weren't published in Britain." Said Penelope causing Hermione's frown to deepen.

"You said Harry's half witch, didn't you mean wizard?" questioned Justin.

"The reason I say witch is because in the States and in the Heavens we don't separate by genders. If you can use magic and are born a standard baseline human you're considered a witch." Explained Sam.

"Are there a lot of hybrids?" questioned Penelope always eager to expand her knowledge and having not heard of them before.

"Whitelighter-Witches not at all. In fact there are at this moment only five known including Harry. In fact until just recently such a union was considered forbidden. This is why Peyton, Harry's mother and Harry himself were hidden away, even from our family. The consequences of an earlier discovery could have had either their powers fully stripped or even cost them their lives." Explained the Whitelighter causing all of them to go wide-eyed in shock.

"As for hybrids in general there are quite a few breeds out there even some in Europe."

* * *

In the town of Little Winging, Surrey a rather middle-class suburban neighborhood Petunia Dursley was just getting started with her day. With her precious Dudley off at Smeltings for school and the freak of to his freak school and out of her life for the time being it fell to her to prepare breakfast. After a quick shower she headed down to the kitchen dressed in a pair of sweats and a robe so that she could get started. As it was early and she only had to make enough for two she decided against making a full breakfast and instead settled for bacon, fried eggs, hash browns, fried mushrooms and toast with a morning tea to wash it down.

It was only minutes after she finished and set the plates down did her husband enter the room. Whereas Peturnia could be considered unnaturally skinny her husband Vernon Dursley was actually quite thick skinned bordering on obese. It was only as they sat down to eat however that their normal routine was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. As he moved to answer the door Vernon was greeted by a man wore was wearing a pair of black slacks and a tan trench coat with short cut black hair that was greying on the sides.

"Vernon Dursley?" questioned the man.

Yes." Answered Vernon a tad confused.

"Detective Chad Wallace, Surrey Police, if I could have a moment of your time please." stated the man.

"What's this about?" questioned Vernon narrowing his eyes.

"We've received reports of vandalism by a Dudley Dursley, is he in residence?" questioned the detective.

"Nonsense my Dudley is attending Smelting's." Stated Vernon immediately

"Perhaps. However I need to have a look around the premises. I do have a search warrant but I'd rather not go through the trouble of tearing up your house, I am quite sure it's nothing." Stated the detective.

Vernon was pensive for a moment before he stepped aside so that the man could enter. As he stepped inside the detective had a quick look around the room taking in the décor and rather easily spotting Petunia sitting at the table in the attached dining room with breakfast in front of her.

"Morning ma'am; sorry to interrupt your breakfast I'll make this quick and be out of your hair, if you could direct me to his room." Stated the man turning to Vernon at the end.

"Sure this way."

Several minutes later they returned down the stairs with Vernon's face burning red a clear sign of his temper. In Dudley's room the detective had found three knives but it was the bag of cocaine that he found that really raised Vernon's ire. They had also been forced to go through what Vernon dubbed as the freak's room when the detective noticed that the locks were on the outside of the door. After a quick look around they left though the detective's frown was more pronounced. As they reached the bottom of the stairs the man paused before he turned and Vernon too slow to react could only look on wide eyed as the man opened the door to the cupboard where they found where things were exactly as Harry had left them complete with miniature bed.

"All units move in." said the detective his voice tight with anger.

Before either Vernon or Petunia could comprehend it the door was thrown open as officers swarmed inside as the sound of sirens suddenly whirled to life. Vernon finally figuring out he'd been tricked and overcome with rage lunged towards him with a roar. Detective Wallace however reacted immediately his right fist coming up and catching Vernon squarely in the jaw causing the fat man to fall over clearly knocked out.

"Bag and tag everything and get these pieces of shit out of my sight." Said the man.

As she was dragged out of the house in handcuffs Petunia looked up only to find all of the neighbors out and watching the scene from their lawns causing her head to fall in shame as she was forced into the back of a squad car.

* * *

Unknowing of the trouble that had just befallen the Dursley it was a refreshed Harry that stepped out of the shower room ready to start his day. Hermione and all his new acquaintances had all excused themselves to do their own preparing for the day back in their dorm. This however was only after the rest of his newfound family had orbed in much to the awe of all the students. All of them had been interested in the ability and the possibility of learning it until Sam had explained it was a Whitelighter ability and as such at this point they couldn't learn it.

Following that they had all dismissed themselves to the dorm while he was being checked out by Madam Pomfrey. After she had given him the potion to fix his vision she had then explained what her scans had shown since he couldn't see and thus couldn't move. Apparently while he had slept the unbinding potions had worked their magic and his core had almost tripled in strength. According to what she said his magical strength was now bordering that of a seventh year students at least as far as his core went. A few minutes later once his vision cleared and was checked Pomfrey pronounced his vision completely restored.

Once that was done he was given another potion this one being the first of the nourishment potions he would be taking throughout the day. Once Madam Pomfrey had reminded him and Sam while also informing his new aunts of his regiment schedule he was cleared to leave. Standing to his feet he stretched for a moment before picking up his wand from the bedside table however as he did both Harry and the wand began to glow with a golden hue and a phoenix song could be heard clearly for several moments before the glow and the song faded.

"Okay what was that?" questioned Piper.

"That was his wand rebinding itself to him. His magic had been bound so it's possible that the binding was initially incomplete." Stated Leo.

"Speaking of we really should get our own." Said Phoebe.

"You don't have any?" questioned Harry surprised.

"No. We didn't discover our magic until we were all in our twenties, so we're pretty much playing catch up. Our magic is powerful and our active powers help a lot but the wands would go a long way in helping us truly master our individual magic." Explained Phoebe as the only one without a physical active power she was the one most looking forward to it.

"Active power?" questioned the boy with a frown.

"Yes, I'm empathic and I have the gift of premonition. Piper can control molecules and Paige is telekinetic though she has a bit of Whitelighter flare to it. We can cast spells just fine though we usually create them or their family spells, just like our potions. However unlike Peyton and yourself we didn't get the formal education as kids." Explained Phoebe.

"Which is why we're currently studying up on all of it in the time we do have and why I want to start Magic School back up." Stated Paige.

"We still have Ilvermorny." Stated Sam.

"Yes, however like Hogwarts it's a boarding school. Also they cater mostly to the wealthy. Magic School however was not only a day school but it was beating Ilvermorny as far as exam scores went." Retorted Paige.

"You liked being a teacher didn't you?" questioned Phoebe.

"Oh what did you teach?" questioned Harry in interest.

"I loved teaching and I taught spell creation. At least before I became Headmistress." Said Paige.

"You actually taught spell creation. Merlin the amount of lives you probably saved." Said Poppy having stuck around interested in the conversation.

"Why is that a surprise?" questioned Piper.

"This place went stagnant centuries ago as has Magical Britain. With the purebloods running things and less powerful than muggleborns and half-bloods they put a lock on what could be taught. Most people don't travel outside of Britain and as such have no idea that we've fallen from the greatest school in the world to one of the lowest." Explained Madam Pomfrey causing Leo to frown.

"That's troubling. I'll have to look into a few things but I'm sure there's some way to put a stop to that. As for Magic School I'll bring it up when I meet with the other Elders later." Said Leo

"Well we must be going, we have a lot to do after we go to Gringotts and we have to see Madam Bones later as well." Said Sam causing everyone to say their goodbyes to the matron before they turned to leave.

Harry however stopped causing everyone to do likewise before he moved to the other side of the bed and picked up the Sword of Gryffindor. As he held it however he tilted his head and inspecting the sword saw that it was just a bit thicker than before as well as a bit longer maybe half an inch something he voice when prompted.

"Well legend says the sword grows to match its wielder. I'd have to say it might be true if you think it's different than it was before. However do be careful with it, if all the legends are true it absorbed that basilisk venom when you stabbed it so its lethality has increased." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Right, no twelve year old nephew of mine is going around toting a sword." Said Piper as she moved over and took it from Harry after a brief look that caused him to hand it over. Piper in turn took it and handed the sword to Leo.

"Put that with Excalibur, he can have it back when he's older." Said Piper.

"Wait Excalibur, like King Arthur its real?" questioned Harry.

"Yes it is. My son Wyatt, your cousin inherited it as he is its rightful wielder. However considering he's only three years old I have it in lock up, just like this will be until you're a little older." Said Piper just as Leo orbed away taking the sword with him before he returned a nearly a minute later minus the sword.

Finally leaving the hospital wing Harry was given the schedule of today's events. Firstly they were heading to see the goblins of Gringotts under Sandy's advice. Apparently Sandy had advised Leo to seek them out so Harry could retrieve his parent's wills. Following that they would do a bit of shopping to start creating a new wardrobe for Harry before heading to the Ministry of Magic to meet with Madam Bones again. As they still had about two hours before Gringotts opened Harry didn't feel the least bad as he took a detour explaining that he had to see a friend. A few minutes later the adults were surprised when they came to the owlery were they stood for only a few moments before a snowy white owl came to land on Harry's shoulder being careful not to injure him.

"Good morning Hedwig." Said Harry smiling to his first friend who nuzzled into him in greeting.

"I don't have anything for you right now but I wanted you to meet some people." Said Harry causing the owl to tilt her head.

"These are my aunt's Piper, Phoebe and Paige. That's Leo who is Piper's mate and this is Sam, my grandfather. They are my mom's blood family and we might be living with them during the holidays from now on." Explained Harry.

As he did so however each of the group were confused before Hedwig turned her eyes on them studying each of them intently with amber eyes that showed her intelligence. Finally she barked and took flight to fly around the group before turning back to Harry and landing once more. As she did the adults watched Harry's interaction with the owl and were surprised as it seemed he could actually understand her and they were holding a conversation. Eventually Harry said his goodbye's promising to save her some bacon if she was still hungry before the group left.

"That was no ordinary owl." Said Leo after a few minutes of walking getting a look of warning from Harry that he understood easily.

"What I mean is her intelligence is uncommon even for a magical pet." Stated Leo clarifying his position.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Harry.

"Nothing bad, but I think she may be more than an owl. Just like you are more than a wizard." Stated Leo causing

"You think she might be a spirit beast?" questioned Sam.

"That's what I'm thinking. It would explain why they can communicate so easily." Said Leo

"What's a spirit beast?" questioned Paige, having never come across that entry in her families grimoire.

"They are magical creatures that have the ability to bond with people. When they bind they do so mind, body and soul. If the bond is strong enough the two will share feelings emotionally and physically. Spirit beast also have no problems finding their partners anywhere as they are able to sense them. They are also a reflection of the true self of their partner, who that person is deep inside and not what they portray outwardly. This is because before they are born they are nurtured by the energy of their partners while they are still in egg form." Explained Sam.

"But Hagrid bought Hedwig for me when I was eleven as a birthday present. Maybe she's just a really smart owl." Said Harry.

"Perhaps. Besides Spirit Beasts are monitored by the Elders, however considering all Sandy has done for you and your mother I'd like to look into it just in case." Said Leo getting a nod from Harry.

"So what if she is a Spirit Beasts, what then?" questioned Piper.

"Nothing. Like I said they are a reflection of their partners. It would just explain her behavior and intelligence; it wouldn't make her the least bit dangerous." Said Leo

A few minutes later they came to a stop in front of the Gryffindor Tower's entrance where a group was apparently waiting. Within that group were Hermione, Neville Longbottom and his Quiddich teammates the twins Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Woods, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell and the odd one of the group however was Percy Weasley.

"Harrikins!" exclaimed the twins upon spotting him rushing over and dragging him into the group where he was pulled into hugs by each of the girls. Once he was released Oliver made a show of checking him over before ruffling his hair. He and Neville simply smiled as each other as they shook hands. Neville was the only one in his own year group aside from Hermione that had never turned his back on him this year. Because of this they had struck up a friendship and while Ron was off with Dean and Sheamus, Neville had instead joined him and Hermione.

"Harry, my dad told me what you did for Ginny. Thank you." Said Percy reaching out to shake his hand, a gesture he accepted.

"Where's Ron?" questioned Harry after a moment.

"St. Mungos with my dad and Ginny. They found out that Ron was being potioned up. At first they thought it was just loyalty potions then they found there were small amounts of jealousy potions in his system as well." Explained Percy.

"Now then Harrikins…" started one of the twins who Harry quickly figured out was Fred.

"…young Miss Granger here tells us…" said George letting him know twin speak was in effect

"…that you managed to find…" continued Fred.

"…the entrance to the famed…"

"…Chamber of Secret." Finished both in unison.

"Well Neville helped me piece it together. The last time the chamber was opened a student died. Once we figured out who that student was it was only a matter of discovering what the ghost remembered." explained Harry getting looks of understanding from the group.

"Now then let's go eat. I've got a busy day ahead and I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Said Harry.

As they walked Harry introduced this group to his new relatives before pulling Neville to the side. As they walked the two spoke in quiet tones something which the twins thought meant they were plotting something.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" exclaimed Neville startling the group.

"I'm for real, but that's only if you want to try it." Said Harry.

"Of course I want to try it. I'm going to owl gran and if I don't make it down to breakfast before you leave I'll meet you there." Said Neville before he turned and bolted back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"What was that about?" questioned Percy after a few moments.

"That's Neville's story. I'll say nothing without his permission." Said Harry getting a nod from the redheaded prefect.

"Now then don't say anything but I talked to Angie's dad yesterday." Stated Harry getting said girl to perk up and pay attention.

"He was called in from St. Mungo's to help with the healing. Anyway he said he's going to talk to McGonagall and see if they could restart the games since the danger's passed." Said Harry.

"Brilliant. If it works that cup's as good as ours." Said Oliver his mind already plotting strategies.

"There are a few weeks left so we've got time." Said Katie

"So the way I see it Oliver is in fifth year. If we could win the cup three years in a row that would be a pretty good send off." Said Harry.

"Good, kid that would be brilliant. Plus if we did that we'd all have scouts from professional teams looking at us." Said Oliver

The conversation continued on until they reached the entrance of the Great Hall. As was usual for when he entered all eyes fell on Harry when he entered but he ignored that as he and the group moved over to the Gryffindor table. Once they were seated McGonagall rose from her seat at the staff table and approached the podium where she soon had they entire rooms attention as everyone knew that when she talked you had better listen.

"I have a few announcements to make before we get on with our day. Firstly I would like to announce that the danger has passed and Slytherin's monster has been slayed." Said the woman surprising many before nearly the entire school started cheering.

"Next I would like to award Ms. Hermione Granger 150 points towards the House Cup for discovering what sort of creature the monster was and how it was getting around unseen."

As she said this the Gryffindor's cheered as the points trickled into the hourglass marked as Gryffindor's. Throughout the year Snape as always had been vicious with the house points deducting them for the most minor of infractions. Without Quiddich to bolster them Gryffindor had been very firmly in last place in the standings. This move had put them just under Hufflepuff who was in third place if just barely though still far below Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Next to Mr. Harry Potter for special services to the school including locating the Chamber of Secrets, recovering the Sword of Gryffindor and for slaying said monster a basilisk who in addition to the special services award I would like to award 300 points towards the House Cup."

The cheer this time was thunderous as the announcement put them right there in the race for the cup firmly in third place with Ravenclaw and Slytherin only barely ahead of them. The other three table were stunned by just what Harry had accomplished. Harry himself was smiling as those points are the same as he would have earned for catching the snitch in two games.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley who accompanied Mr. Potter down to the Chamber of Secrets for attempting to get aid for from a teacher and then detaining said teacher when he turned traitorous 100 points."

They just hopped Slytherin and were now in second place much to the cheers of the Gryffindor's. Finally after several more moments the woman raised her hand calling for silence.

"My next announcement is that due to a meeting with the school board that will be held today all classes are canceled for the day." before they could break out into cheers once more however she held her hand up for silence.

"My final announcement is this. To celebrate the end of the threat and the healthy recovery of the victims we will be holding a Quiddich tournament beginning this Friday. As all four teams have already played one game each the teams will play the two houses they have not yet faced. Come Saturday the two teams with the most victories will face off on Sunday in a winner takes all match for the Quiddich Cup." At this the students could hold back no more and cheering broke out which she let go for several seconds before calling for silence.

"Due to the special nature of this tournament the matches on Friday and Saturday shall be limited to a two hour time limit, though all other normal rules will apply. Sunday's game however will follow all of our regular rules. That is all for the day's announcements."

As McGonagall finished and the food appeared on the tables the hall immediately broke into excited chattering. Looking over to his own teammates Harry could see that all of them were pumped up, but as he heard some people bemoaning the time limit decided to speak up.

"The time limit is a good thing." Stated the boy bringing immediate attention to himself.

"As a seeker I can tell you that the snitch is almost never caught within that time frame. The time limit puts more pressure on the chasers, beaters and the keeper. Their jobs become more important and the game will become more about skill and strategy then it normally is. The players will be forced to think more instead of just relying on the seeker to catch the snitch to win. It basically reduces the impact of the sports major flaw. You guys should invite your families to watch these will probably be the best games this school ever sees." Said the boy getting several to think for a few minutes and the conversation returned even more excited than before.

* * *

While this was happening however Amelia Bones was feeling a lot less festive. Then again Azkaban would have that effect on anyone. Britain's wizarding prison was the closest thing to a literal hell on Earth that she could think of. It was an island siting in the middle of the ocean with no land of miles in any direction and literal demons for guards. The guards were called Dementors and were among other things some of the foulest creatures roaming the Earth with the ability to feed upon human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. As if that wasn't bad enough, the things could literally suck out the souls of their victims leaving the body as a soulless husk.

As such for this trip she set a brisk pace as she would see to these task herself. She had brought only two people with her one was Kingsley Shacklebolt who she felt would one day make an excellent head of the DMLE and the other was a young cadet by the name of Nymphadora Tonks who was among other things the last protégé of the legendary Master Auror Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody.

"Shak, see to Hagrid. Tonks with me." Said Amelia as they stepped foot on the island.

Deeper in on the island a figure perked up as sounds caught its ears. The figure tilted its head and sure enough the sounds rang true as footsteps which was proven as it could feel the Dementors moving away. The figure itself was that of a dog though a very emaciated one. As the dog the figure had figured out that the Dementors didn't bother him nearly as much as if he was human, it had helped him keep his mind and emotions intact over the years.

As the sounds came closer and the dementor presence faded from his senses he quickly realized the visitors were coming his way. When Amelia stopped in front of the cell she was greeted to the sight of a man huddled in the corner, his clothes reduced to rags and his hair a dirty brown grown long and unruly much like the beard that covered his face.

"Sirius Black?" called Amelia in a questioning tone getting the man to look up.

"Who's asking?" returned the man.

"Amelia Bones."

"Amelia, Edgar's sister?" questioned the man.

"I am."

"Then Sirius Black I am. I'd greet you properly but I haven't bathed in some time." Said the man.

"That's fine, much has happened I'll fill you in on the way." Said Amelia before turning to the guard before ordering the man to get him out.

* * *

Diagon Alley was much as it always was when he came through, crowded. They had arrived via portkey to an arrival street in an alley across the street from Tom's. Harry decided then and there however that he hated portkeys, as they made him dizzy and nauseous and he would have to travel in other ways. He was dressed in his Hogwarts uniform minus the black robes, leaving him in the grey slacks, white dress shirt and a V-neck sweater. Once settled however he had directed them to follow him and made his way across the street and into Tom's.

His entrance had of course not gone unnoticed as the place was opened for breakfast but he'd ignored the stares and kept walking, things had gone well until he'd greeted Tom. The man had looked at him for a few moments before recognition dawned and he'd greeted him in return. They'd talked for a few minutes before Tom directed him towards the back and reminded him of the pass code to open the portal.

By that point a few people must have slipped out as the word was already making the rounds that Harry Potter was coming. Standing to his full height which admittedly wasn't much and squaring his shoulders he led his new family to Gringotts returning whatever greetings he was given to those he passed but not slowing. As they reached the building and ascended the stairs Sam and Leo stepped forward, opening the doors allowing him and his aunts inside. As he stepped inside whispering almost immediately broke out as several witches and wizards recognized him though he ignored it and moved over to a free teller.

"Greetings Teller Griphook." Said Harry as he approached.

"You remembered my name." said the goblin in surprise.

"Yes well you were the first goblin I met. First impressions are lasting, especially on one who is raised in the mundane world." Stated Harry

"I see. And how can Gringotts help you today Mr. Potter?" questioned Griphook.

"I'd like to see the Potter Account Manager if they are available." Stated Harry.

"Very well take a seat, I'll check to see if he's in. If not I'll make you an appointment for when he is." Stated the goblin getting a nod from Harry before he led his family to the available seats.

"So goblins run the banks here?" questioned Paige in surprise.

"Goblins run all wizarding banks. Gringotts is by far the largest and most powerful bank in the world with branches in every country recognized by the ICW. It was part of a treaty to end the wars with the Goblin Nation that they and they alone would handle the financials of our world." Explained Harry

"Okay but why put all of your money in one place like that?" questioned Phoebe.

"Because only a fool tries to rob the goblins. In the history of the bank only one person has tried and in that case the vault had already been emptied. Even still I would wager a guess anyone dumb enough would become enemy number one by the goblins the world over, and that's after they took everything you had to your name." said Harry.

"Very well said Mr. Potter." Said Griphook; surprising the group with his presence as he'd arrived far quicker than they had expected.

"Now if you would follow me I'll direct you to your family account manager. Will these others be joining you?"

"Yes, apparently my mother was adopted this is her blood family and my new guardians." Answered Harry getting a nod from Griphook before he motioned them to follow.

"You said someone actually tried to rob the place before." Stated Piper.

"Last year, Quirinus Quirrell did it. He was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone. However unknown to me at the time Hagrid had already picked it up that morning when he first brought me here." Explained Harry.

"You don't mean Nicholas Flamel's stone do you?" questioned Leo with a frown.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledoor had moved it to the castle. Turns out Quirrell was sharing his body with the spirit of Voldemort and they were trying to use the stone to help with the dark tosser's rebirth. To make a long story short my friends and I stopped him from stealing the stone and Quirrell ended up burning to death." Explained the boy.

"What happened to the stone?" questioned Leo something Griphook also wanted to know.

"Professor Dumbledore says it was destroyed." Said Harry.

"But you don't believe him." said Phoebe.

"I think the stone was a fake. Nicholas Flamel is over 600 years old, you don't live that long by being stupid and I'm sure people have tried stealing the stone before; it's legendary even to muggles. I'd have given Dumbledore a fake letting the world believe the real thing had been destroyed."

"Alright this is Account Manager Sharpclaw's office. I will leave you here." With his piece said and business complete Griphook continued on, he needed to speak with the director.

As they entered the room Harry was directed to a seat which he took with Paige immediately sitting down in the other unoccupied chair. Piper and Phoebe stood behind the two of them while Sam and Leo stood against the wall by the door.

"Well I must say it's about time you arrived Potter, better late than never I suppose." Stated the goblin seated behind the desk.

"You wanted to meet with me before?" questioned Harry catching the goblin off guard.

"Yes the week after your eleventh birthday. I have sent you several more owls since then, are you saying you have not received them?" questioned Sharpclaw.

"I've never received any mail from Gringotts. I don't receive mail from anyone really aside from my friends come to think of it." Said Harry causing the goblin to scowl an expression that was quite fierce.

"Sounds like someone put a mail blocking ward on you. However interfering with Gringotts mail is a criminal offence. I'll get to the bottom of that." Said Sharpclaw getting a nod from Harry.

"Now I think I should introduce my aunts Paige, Piper, and Phoebe, my uncle Leo and my grandfather Sam." Said Harry getting a sharp look from Sharpclaw before the goblin nodded to them in greeting.

"Well I suppose we should start with why you wanted to see me and then we will cover my issue." Said Harry; causing the goblin to grin which was quite unnerving.

"Practical, I like that." Stated Sharpclaw before withdrawing a box from his desk drawer and placing it down on the desk. He turned it so it faced Harry before pushing it forward.

As he looked it over he paused as the crest at the top caught his attention. It took the form of a traditional kite shield decorated with what appeared to be three stars one at each corner with an armored clad knight facing to the left behind the shield. Black and gold ribbons floated behind the shield to match the short plum atop the knights helmet. Over this was a horse that was reared back onto its hind legs with a banner reading Potter floating above the horse. Below the shield there was another banner only this one said something different the words being 'Amor est vitae'.

"Love is life." Said Phoebe upon spotting the words.

"You speak Latin?" questioned Paige in surprise.

"Fluently, along with French and Chinese. I went through a language phase, plus you know engaged to a cupid, I know love in any language." Said Phoebe.

Harry meanwhile had opened the box revealing a singlet ring seated on a cushion inside. The ring was silver in color with a black background at the top and the Potter family crest in gold.

"That is the ring belonging to the Heir of House Potter. Once you place that on you will officially be known as the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Simply place it on the pinky finger of your off hand." Explained Sharpclaw

Now knowing what to do Harry removed the ring from the box and after a moment placed it on his left pinky finger. As it settled both he and the ring began to glow a soft golden before the glow faded with the ring now sized appropriately to fit him.

"Now that the ring has completed the bonding process you will now be known as Heir Potter. As such we can now speak other business." Said Sharpclaw before removing a small file from his desk and setting it on the table before with a wave of his hand it enlarged.

"Normally your ability as an heir would be limited. However Lord Charles arranged it so that you will have a bit of a longer reach. While you cannot access the main family vaults at least not without supervision you can learn about the various business and properties owned by House Potter. You also have the ability to purchase additional businesses or properties. We will also be sending you monthly statements regarding the family accounts in addition to your trust vault. Do you have any questions?"

"Do you keep an inventory of all items within the vaults?" questioned Harry.

"That is Gringotts policy, and they are updated periodically as well." Answered the goblin.

"My father owned an invisibility cloak, is it in the vault?" questioned Harry

"According to what I see here, there is an invisibility cloak listed in the registry of your fathers vault." Stated Sharpclaw after a few minutes.

"That's strange; I've had the cloak in my possession since Yule last year." Stated Harry causing the goblin to stop what he was doing and look up at him.

"I received the cloak as a present with a note that it had been left in Albus Dumbledore's possession. I'd like an inventory performed on all the vaults and for you to personally oversee its completion." Stated Harry.

"Are you sure it's your father's cloak?" questioned Sharpclaw an edge to his voice.

Harry responded by reaching down to a backpack he'd been carrying and withdrawing the cloak and handing it over. Sharpclaw ran an eye over it before raising his hand over it with said appendage glowing with magic before a slew of words in the goblin language came flying from his mouth and he handed the close back to Harry.

"Heir Potter I will have a new inventory done at once. I guarantee we will get to the bottom of this." Said Sharpclaw almost snarling in anger.

"Of that I have no doubt. Now as I was not in possession of the vault key until just recently I would also like a history of transactions going back since the night my parents died." Requested Harry.

"That I can have done and ready in the next few days. I will also investigate any withdrawals that have taken place personally and any funds taken shall be returned with interest." Said Sharpclaw.

"Good. Now what can you tell me about the properties?" questioned Harry causing him to flip through pages before he found what he was looking for.

"The Potter's are the single greatest land owners in Britain, magical or otherwise. Many of the properties are homes that are collecting rents at this point in time. As for properties you can visit, the Potters own a number of private family homes with properties in Spain, France, Italy, London, Rome, Hawaii, The Bahama's, the Cayman Islands and the British Virgin Islands. The Potter Manor however is located in Wales where the family originated. Your ring will act as a portkey to the Potter Manor and any of the vacation properties." Explained Sharpclaw.

"Okay what about businesses?" questioned Harry causing Sharpclaw to once again flip through pages.

"Well that's where things get a little more difficult as the Potter's were very busy in the business sector for years. However you own a forty percent share in the Daily Prophet and its subsidiaries as well as a twenty-five percent share of the Quibbler. There is also a forty percent share in the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. There is a thirty three percent share in PGL which is the company behind butterbeer. The initials in case you are wondering are Potter, Greengrass and Longbottom. As for the muggle side you own a tailor shop called Huntsman outright which is located in London, with another in the American state of New York. You also own shares in Microsoft, Aston Martin, Jaguar and Bentley. There are also several hotels, and two casinos."

"Sharpclaw I'm wondering if I wanted to start any ventures of my own, perhaps a non-profit or two would I be able to do that?" questioned Harry after a few moments.

"If you had a reasonable plan to do so, it is in my prevue to allow it." Stated Sharpclaw after a few moments.

"I want to start a scholarship fund. Every year I want two muggleborns selected and to pay their entire seven years of Hogwarts, could it be done?" questioned Harry.

"If done on the muggle side then yes, as long as you can get people in place to run the program; do you have a name in mind." Said Sharpclaw.

"The Lily Evans Memorial Scholarship." Said the boy with no hesitation.

"I'll make a note of it and set the funds aside however, I won't release them until the plan and staff are in place." Said Sharpclaw getting a nod from Harry

"Now I was recently informed my mother was adopted. I was told I should do an inheritance test." Stated Harry after a few moments.

"I take it her birth parents were magical." Stated Sharpclaw.

"Yes, her mother was a witch, from a long line of witches." Said Sam.

"What's the family name?" questioned Sharpclaw writing it all down.

"Halliwell." Said Piper getting the goblin to freeze.

"Halliwell as in the Charmed Ones?" questioned the goblin.

"She was our older sister." Said Phoebe causing Sharpclaw to blink before he nodded and wrote it down.

"Alright an inheritance test is easily done. The normal cost is 8 galleons, 5 sickles and one knut (41 pounds and 51 pence). However as yours is an international search it will double that to be 16 galleons, 10 sickles and 2 knuts. Now what this does is it magically traces your ancestry as far back as possible on both sides of your family tree. Once that is done however it will update onto your family tapestry as well." Explained Sharpclaw. Reaching into his desk he pulled out a black quill and a stack of parchments.

"This is called a blood quill highly illegal and can only be used here at Gringotts for matters that require blood. Simply make a scratch across the top of the paper and set the quill down."

Doing as told Harry reached for the Quill and after a brief moment of hesitation made a scratch and quickly set the quill down. Almost immediately names began to etch themselves to the parchment however Harry's attention was called to Sharpclaw as he spoke.

"While that could take a while what I have here is a master containing all titles and inheritances discovered. Now as you know you are Heir to House Potter. However you are also the Heir of House Black as your godfather Sirius Black named you his heir upon your birth until such time as he has a son of his own. You are also the Heir of House Peverell; you'll get those votes for the Wizengamont as the house was absorbed into House Potter. You are the legal and magical heir of Godric Gryffindor and the magical heir of Salazar Slytherin due to right of conquest. Gryffindor and Slytherin both have vaults and seats on the Wizengamont. You are also the Duke of Herefordshire which would be valid in both the magical and mundane worlds. It appears you are also one of the heirs of Arthur Pendragon." Explained Sharpclaw his tone turning to surprise at the end.

"One of the heirs?" questioned Harry.

"You are the first born son in the Warren line of the first born child. That makes you the legal and magical heir of the Warren family, however you have no siblings. Because of this magic has deemed a Wyatt Halliwell, your first cousin as your heir for the time being. Looks like you inherited a castle as well." Explained Sharpclaw.

"I suppose that makes sense." Said Harry.

"There's something else here but it is illegible." Stated Sharpclaw his tone now surprised and confused.

"I take it that's something unusual." Stated Phoebe.

"It rarely happens. It means that magic is not ready for it to be revealed." Explained Sharpclaw.

"So what does all of this mean?" questioned Piper.

"Well for starters it means he will be among the most powerful figures in the country. From your side of the family he inherited Castle Wyvern which means that you descend from Scottish royalty. My guess is that if you go through those papers or check his family tapestry at Potter Manor you'll find that he is a strong contender to take the throne of Great Britain."

"I see that is something to think on." Said Harry.

"Keep this in mind Heir Potter. As your account manager the more prestige you have the more prestige I gain. You and I are now in the same position, as you can challenge for the human throne I can now challenge for the Goblin throne. However for the time being I would advise against doing anything foolhardy that may cause you to lose prestige. For now you should look for allies, perhaps from the other Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. Your grandfather's political alliance is in a defunct state however, should you bring it back your blade will only sharpen." Stated Sharpclaw getting a nod from the boy.

"Now each of the houses has a set of rings for both the Head of House and Heir. I will need to retrieve your rings from the vaults or from the other account managers. Now you can at your discretion designate heirs for your various titles but they must hold a blood relationship or close family relationship to yourself, but only after you take up the Head of House position. Of the lot of them the only Lordships are Potter, Black, Gryffindor and Slytherin." Explained the goblin.

"And what does that mean?" questioned Paige.

"Basically that those names are the ones that need to be passed on. How he does it doesn't matter, he could take more than one wife, or he could just pass them on to whatever children he wishes. He could also give titles to anyone who shares his blood. Such as Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell, all choices he could make. Now is there anything else?" explained and questioned Sharpclaw.

"My parents, did they leave a will here?" questioned Harry surprising the goblin.

"They did, but hasn't it already been executed by the Ministry?" questioned Sharpclaw.

"No according to Madam Bones the Ministry's copy of the will went missing. The solicitors who drafted it had a copy as well, however their offices were attacked by death eaters and destroyed while they themselves were killed in the attack." Stated Sam.

"I see. I would have to have it brought up and I can also have their wishes fulfilled as well."

"Please do and we would also like a copy sent directly to Madam Bones as well." Stated Leo.

"Of course anything else?"

"What do you know of basilisk harvesting?" questioned Harry surprising the goblin.

"A basilisk, you slayed one?" questioned Sharpclaw in surprise.

"Last night. There was one hidden by Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts it's huge." Stated Harry.

"We would need your memory of the event in question to verify your claim. However I don't know much about harvesting. However as my brother is one I'm sure I can work out a very good deal. After all what benefit's you will benefit me and my clan." Stated Sharpclaw.

Before anything else could be seen the door was opened and an armored goblin stepped through with an axe held at his side. The two goblins conversed quickly in their native tongue before both nodded and the other left.

"Last year, you had an encounter that involved the Philosopher's Stone?" questioned Sharpclaw.

"I did yes." Stated Harry.

"All of you come with me. Our director would like to see your memory of the event and we can view your memory of the basilisk as well." Said Sharpclaw pushing his chair back and hopping out of the seat and moving quickly towards the door.

They walked silently through the halls for several minutes before they came to another room. As they arrived the found two armored goblins standing before the doors though they stepped aside and let the group in as they approached. As they entered they could see two more armored goblins and one more already seated. This one wore what appeared to be golden battle armor and sitting at his side was a beautifully designed axe.

"Director, this is Heir Potter and with him are his aunts Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell; his uncle Whitelighter Elder Leo Wyatt and his grandfather Whitelighter Sam Wilder." Stated Sharpclaw as he entered

"My name is Ragnok V I am the reginal Director of Gringotts UK. I do not often deal with matters personally however Griphook has informed me that you encountered the Philosopher's Stone and know of whom the thief that was broke into our bank was. That you have Whitelighter blood flowing through you vouches for your honesty. Though we have not directly dealt with them in some times Whitelighters are known most for their honesty. However I would still like to view your memory of the events." Stated the director.

"Sir he also just informed me that he slayed a basilisk just last night." Stated Sharpclaw.

"Then we will view those memories as well."

* * *

For Amelia Bones the day had begun getting better after leaving Azkaban. Sirius had been all too willing to tell her everything that he knew from the night the Potters were killed. Learning that he had not killed Peter Pettigrew nor the twelve muggles he was accused to have killed had thrown her for loop. Learning that Pettigrew had an animagus form of a common rat had also helped to explain why he had yet to be found. She however had only just been sitting down from that conversation in her office when an Auror had rushed in stating her presence was requested at St. Mungo's.

Heading to the hospital she was surprised to find two auror's, these being Rufus Scrimgeour and Gawain Robards already present. According to what they had learned Ronald Weasley had arrived for a check-up with the healers along with his father and sister. Apparently he had brought his pet rat with him having been on his way to breakfast when his father collected him. The rat however upon seeing the Auror's had panicked and tried to flee. Arthur however never having been one who was slow on the draw had stunned it before it could get far. A casual scan by a suspicious Robards had revealed the rat was an animagus. Once Arthur had told them how long the rat had been with the family the two auror's even more suspicious had called for her.

With the full story she had drawn her wand and already pretty sure after her talk with Sirius had used the spell to force it back into human shape to reveal Peter Pettigrew, and even better his arm had displayed the dark mark. Arthur had of course been incensed and she didn't blame him but had managed to calm him down and reminded him to see about his children. The rat was currently in an isolated cell being guarded by the Unspeakables until the emergency Wizengamont session later in the day where she would see to it that truths were revealed.

As such she was in a fairly good mood when the Gringotts owl flew through her window. As she retrieved the package she soon found herself looking upon the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. There was also an inheritance sheet attached. She was pleased to see that the will named Peter Pettigrew quite clearly as the betrayer but the inheritance sheet had her eyes widening in surprise. Almost immediately she was up and moving with purpose out of her office to the muggle relations office.

* * *

It took some time but after his business finished with the Goblins he and Leo had left and orbed back to Hogwarts. The goblins had been very impressed with his actions and had pronounced him as a Warrior which was looked at as above other wizards as well as a Friend to the Goblin Nation. While he would go and meet back up with his aunts he had wanted to put his cloak back into his trunk where it would be safely locked away. Okay, that was an excuse he'd just needed to get out of there the memory viewer the Goblin's used had ended up digging up things he had been unaware of or had buried.

After they had witnessed the destruction of the soul copy of Riddle his mind had flashed back to one he hadn't until that point remembered, the night he had killed Voldemort. He had always thought his mother had done it but now he knew the truth and that it truly had been him that had done the deed. While that may have been one thing but it had drug him back to what caused it and witnessing the murders of his parents was not something he had been prepared for. As such almost as soon as their business was done he'd thrown out his excuse to get away and get some breathing room.

Leo however had wanted to speak quickly with Professor McGonagall and they'd agreed to meet in her office. As such he was currently head to the Gryffindor Tower before heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy and the word Dobby had a plan coming quickly to his mind. A few moments later had him rounding the corner where he came face to face with the Malfoy Head.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy I was hoping I'd run into you soon." Said Harry causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Really and just what prey tell could you wish to speak with me about?" Questioned Lucius

"Actually I have something of yours. I just figured you'd want it back." Stated Harry removing a tattered book from his bag and handing it to him.

"Mine, I don't know what you're talking about." Said Lucius.

"Oh I think you do sir. I think you slipped that diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day at Diagon Alley."

"You do, do you." Stated Lucius handing the book over to Dobby the house elf accepting it quietly while Lucius took a step closer.

"Why don't you prove it." Stated the man quietly leaning over so that he could look into his eyes before moving away.

"Come Dobby." Said Lucius moving to continue on his way.

Harry meanwhile looked down to Dobby quietly telling him to open the book which he did. As he beheld its contents Dobby's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open silently before he looked to Harry who smiled and nodded quickly.

"Dobby." Called Lucius.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." Said Dobby causing Lucius to stop and turn back.

"What? I didn't…" started Lucius only to stop seeing a black sock in Dobby's hand.

"Master has given Dobby clothes. Dobby is free." At this Lucius glanced over to Harry who raised his right pants leg showing it was without a sock.

"You lost me my servant!" exclaimed Lucius drawing his wand from the head of his cane while Dobby raised his own hand up.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter." Said Dobby his tone one of warning.

Lucius ignored the house elf however and without a word or a wasted motion a blue beam fired from the wand at the boy. Dobby responded in kind his own magic blasting forward and striking Lucius with force sending him flying back several feet before falling to the ground. Harry meanwhile seeing the curse coming panicked and as it came he flinched closing his eyes. Just as it neared however his body turned into cyan colored orbs of light allowing the curse to pass through him before his body solidified. Just as he did Lucius scrambled to his feet to find Dobby glaring at him arms crossed and Harry now with his own wand in hand.

"Your parents were meddling fools too. Mark my words Potter one day soon, you will meet the same sticky end." Said Lucius.

Harry however was not fearful however as proven when his eyes narrowed however Lucius thinking his threat was received turned and left moving with haste.

"Harry Potter has freed Dobby." Stated the house elf turning and looking up at him in awe.

"Yes well no one deserves to be treated as you were."

Harry was actually just thankful that his little trick had worked. After everyone had stopped speaking to him at school with the exception of a few people he had started spending more time on his studies and in the library. The results of this saw his grades rising however he had been curious and looked up house elves and found the method to freeing them. Of course he'd also found that house elves needed to bond to a wizard or a magical location in order to not only keep their magic but to continue to live, if not they could waste away and die. Hermione had been horrified upon learning that detail and he could tell that whatever plan she'd been thinking of had died.

"Dobby would like to thank the Great Harry Potter by becoming his personal house elf." Stated Dobby after a few moments surprising the boy.

"Are you sure Dobby I don't have a lot of work for you right now." Said Harry.

"Dobby can help work at the school while Harry Potter is here." Stated the little guy his eyes determined.

"Alright if that's what you really want. However first there are rules. First your my friend and not a servant or a slave so don't call me master. Secondly no more punishing yourself, if you think you did something wrong come talk to me about it. Lastly talk to me before you try to save my life again." Said Harry getting a smile from Dobby who soon had his leg wrapped in a hug.

With the contact Dobby began to glow with a golden hue before he backed away looking at his hands in awe. Unknown to Harry the young house elf could feel the effect that his magic was having on him as his level of power rose tremendously due to not just the amount but the potency of Harry's magic.

"Will you be staying for lunch Harry Potter sir?" questioned Dobby looking back up at him.

"No, I just came to drop my cloak off in my trunk, I still have a lot to do today. Feel free to help the Hogwarts elves with whatever they need however." Said Harry.

"Dobby will take cloak and ward Harry Potter sir's trunk against theft."

As he said this Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared and Harry felt the weight of his invisibility cloak do so with him. Chuckling to himself Harry picked up the diary from where Dobby had dropped it and with a quick gesture of his wand dispelled the transfiguration so that it returned to being his charms textbook. Tucking the book back into his bag he removed a pair of socks and made quick work of putting them on. Now once again fully dressed he took the now pair-less sock he was previously wearing and tucked it into the bag before moving on to meet with Leo.

* * *

For her part Minerva McGonagall had to fight to contain a smile as Lucius Malfoy was not only removed but dismissed by the Hogwarts Board of Governors. She didn't know for what reason the move was made but she had never agreed with a decision more than she had at that point. Thankfully the board had decided they would keep the school open especially now that the danger had passed. However before the conversation could start back up her personal house elf Tippy appeared.

"Scuse me Ms. Minni but Elder Leo is looking for you." Said Tippy.

"Professor, who exactly is this person she speaks of?" questioned Daniel Greengrass, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass and one of the members of the board.

"He's a Whitelighter Elder. He is also Harry Potter's uncle, please excuse me." Stated Minerva as she stood to go meet him.

"Tippy please invite him to join us." Stated Augusta Longbottom, the grandmother of Neville Longbottom.

"My grandson wrote me of him this morning. Apparently he is a remarkable healer and was able to bring all of the victims out of their petrified states." Stated Augusta.

"I thought Mr. Potter's relatives were muggles." Stated Professor Sinestra.

"They are." Stated Professor Snape his lips pulled into a thin line.

"No they are not. As it turns out Lily Evans was adopted she was born Peyton Halliwell. She was the first of five children all girls all of them are witches, from a long line of witches. One of her sisters married a Whitelighter who has since become an Elder." Explained Professor Flitwick.

"I always thought Whitelighters were just a myth." Stated Augusta in surprise.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door which was soon opened to admit Leo. Those who had never seen him were surprised by his appearance as most would simply walk passed him as he appeared to be a muggle himself.

"Mr. Wyatt to what do we owe your visit today?" questioned McGonagall.

"My wife and her sisters are concerned. Harry has been a student here only two years and he has been nearly killed multiple times. Last year he had a professor trying to kill him and this year with the basilisk. Twice he's waited on teacher's to solve these problems even gone to them and twice his concerns were ignored and he had to handle things himself. There is also the rather low score that your school maintains with the ICW and we are concerned with whether or not we shall allow him to continue here or move him to Ilvermorny next year." Stated Leo causing an immediate hush to come over the room.

"Sir I assure you Hogwarts is the number one school in the world." Stated another member of the board.

"No sir, as a teacher myself I can tell you that Hogwarts is number ten. Not only do you teach the bare minimum of ICW standards allowable, but you don't teach mundane subjects and from what I hear your muggle studies course is not only hundreds of years out of date but an insult to anyone who grew up in that world." Stated Leo.

"Mr. Wyatt we are currently in the process of doing a review of the curriculum." Stated Daniel Greengrass.

"But what of the staff. Last year you had a professor intent on killing a student. There is also the fact that you have one who takes joy out of bullying students outside of Slytherin House and one who only teaches of Goblin Rebellions." Stated Leo.

"Mr. Wyatt give us time to come up with solutions to your problems before you think about withdrawing Mr. Potter any further." Stated another member.

"Very well however we will be expecting a solution the time the student's finals end." Stated Leo getting an agreement from the board, which in their minds was plenty of time.

"And if we don't just pander to your whims. Perhaps you could do us the favor of just taking the arrogant little brat." Came the drawling tone of Severus Snape.

Suddenly power unlike any of them had ever felt exploded into existence into the room. Leo who many quickly realized was the source of the power stood with his eyes glowing with a fierce golden light and when he spoke it was with power and layered as if multiple people were speaking in concert.

" **Severus Tobias Snape born January 9 1960 to Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince. Graduated Hogwarts as part of the class of 1986 and became a Death Eater in 1984. You are responsible for 120 counts of rape of which 80 have been students since you took over as Head of Slytherin House. You are responsible for three hundred deaths including the decimation of the Houses of Bones, Prewett, Greengrass, Longbottom, Macmillan and Potter."**

Before he could continue or anything else could be done Snape who had gone ashen was suddenly thrown backwards by spell fire before hit the ground out cold.

"Call the auror's I want veritaserum coming out of his pores." The demand came from Daniel Greengrass who could be seen standing from his seat wand in hand and seething in anger **.**

"Mr. Wyatt if I may ask what was that?" questioned McGonagall.

"I am an Elder. As an Elder what I see all can see, what I hear all can hear and so on. What you witnessed was another Elder speaking through me." Explained the man.

"But were they speaking truthfully?" questioned another looking very troubled.

"All Whitelighters including Elders are incapable of lying. Our very nature as agents of the Father prevents it." Stated Leo.

"Does that happen often?" questioned Augusta.

"No. Elders are usually gathered together I'm an exception in that I travel. Sandy however, the Elder that spoke through me was the woman you call Lily's godmother and has been watching over Harry from time to time. She has apparently wanted Snape in Azkaban years ago, she was not happy that he was never caught." Explained Leo.

Soon enough after he'd gotten them back on track Leo found himself satisfied with the conversation. Bidding them all a good day after hearing Harry's call and hoping the sisters were equally satisfied he orbed out leaving a room of awed individuals behind. As the orbs left Minerva turned back towards the board to find them all still looking up towards where they had disappeared through the ceiling and couldn't help but think that a change would be coming to Hogwarts. She had no idea just how much change would soon be on not just Hogwarts but the world as she knew it.

AN: That's it chapters over. Don't expect all my chapters to come out this fast but the ideas for this one is just flowing for me right now. That said thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think. Till next time, LATER.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel's Light

Chapter 03

AN: Hello all it's been a while. Firstly I want to wish everyone a very happy holiday. This chapter was actually meant to come out yesterday but I got distracted by Uncharted 4, so consider it a late Christmas present from me to you all. Next I want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. This chapter contained a bit more world building so it jumps around a bit. That said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

Central London was an experience that had to be experienced by someone to truly be believed and appreciated. From the architecture, to the people even the smell of the air. London had at one point served as the heart of an Empire and as they took in the sights it was plain to their senses that the place was alive. For Harry whom the Dursely's had tried their best to keep isolated and the Halliwell sisters who had never done much travelling it was an entirely new experience to what they were used to. Of course there was Phoebe who had previously spent time in China but it was a very different experience that had been mostly confined to a hotel room.

As it was the group were doing their level best to take in everything that they could. From the Leaky Cauldron they had they had decided to travel by taxi so that they could actually take in the sights. Of course that was after the group had met back up and finished their tour and shopping in Diagon Alley, the shopping of which had only been the purchase of wands from Olivander's. That had been an experience much as any trip to the famed wand makers was but they had come away with what they had been seeking. Phoebe who had been the first to approach had gained a 10 inch Ebony wand with Dragon heartstring as a core.

Piper had gained an eleven inch Rowan wand with a Unicorn hair as a core and Paige had gained a 10 inch Ash wand with Unicorn hair, with all of them getting wrist holsters to carry their wands, including Harry. In fact Harry had been so taken in by the holsters he'd bought two more, one for Hermione and one for Neville as a small thank you for sticking by him through the year. Following that had been a quick stop at Florish and Blotts where he had picked up a book on magical theory.

Now however they were in Muggle London and to be honest Harry was glad for it. Not only was it a new experience for him but he was out of the scrutiny that his celebrity status forced upon him while in the Alley. They had already been to several shops where he'd gotten several pairs of jeans and t-shirts, sweaters, jackets, hats, sneakers and boots. As Gringotts had muggle branches in every country he'd received a debit card for Barclays which was apparently a subsidiary of Gringotts. With that card he was able to make his purchases fairly easily and while there would normally be a limit due to his age the goblins had suspended the limit for the time being so that he could get started on purchasing his clothing.

Thankfully they didn't have to carry around all of the bags, once purchases were made they would move to a small secluded spot and with a quick call to Dobby the bags were taken off their hands. At the moment they were sitting down to a light lunch which Harry was honestly thankful for as he felt he'd tried on nearly everything in the place and was honestly exhausted. His aunts were still energetic apparently and with Leo and Sam smirking at him he was contemplating some form of revenge for letting this happen to him without at least the decency of a warning.

"Harry Potter?" came a new voice its tone questioning and if he was guessing right surprised.

Turning towards the voice he was greeted by the sight of a man wearing a pinstriped blue suit with a white dress shirt and a blue and white tie. He had dark brown hair and wore a pair of brown square framed glasses. His initial feeling of having a fan disrupt his day had disappeared at the sight of man's state of dress, this being a suit that he knew the wizards of Britain would never be caught in.

"Can I help you with something sir?" questioned the boy

"Ah forgive me it's been quite some time since we last properly met you were four at the time. My name is Elliot Prewett." Said the man introducing himself.

"Prewett, any relation to Molly Weasley?" questioned Harry.

"Molly would be my elder sister; may I?" answered and questioned the man motioning to the free seat getting a nod.

"I hope you forgive my intrusion but I was quite surprised to find you here." Said the man as he took the seat.

"Excuse me but could you explain how you know Harry?" questioned Paige.

"Certainly Ms. Matthews or do you prefer Mrs. Mitchell now?"

At this the adults all narrowed their eyes. Paige's marriage while not a secret was still basically new not having even reached the two month mark at this point.

"When I was a child I expressed an interest in what British magical's call the muggle world. Though I could use magic it came too easy and thus couldn't truly keep my interest. Your grandfather Charles made an arrangement with my parents in that he would see to my education and I in turn would become his aid in the muggle world. As such I really grew up under your father James which is how I recognized you so easily." Stated the man getting a nod from Harry, he'd been told many times he had his father's looks and his mother's eyes.

"When your parents passed and you were sent to Petunia by Dumbledore your grandparents were furious. However it was soon explained that your mother's last act was the execution of a protection ritual that is held by her blood and you would need to live with someone with her blood." Explained Elliot, this Harry also understood having previously been told of his mother's blood protection.

"Are you sure it was Lily and not this Dumbledore who created it?" questioned Sam having heard more than enough about the man to start distrusting him.

"Positive. Dumbledore doesn't dabble in ritual magic and blood magic is about as ritualistic as it gets. However as Lily did work with the Unspeakables for a time he took you to them. No one could figure out the finer details of her work, they're still trying to figure it out actually. That is the reason your grandfather didn't declare a blood feud with House Dumbledore. Eight years ago your grandparents decided it was time to get you away from Privet Drive. Prior to that experts from around the world had been tasked with altering the rune to accept your father's bloodline. Like the Unspeakables those experts never quite figured it out. Your grandparents however refused to wait any longer after learning how Petunia and her family had started treating you.

"At your grandmother Dorea's instruction I personally went to speak with Penny Halliwell as it had been discovered your mother was adopted. Initially she was understandably doubtful however she soon learned the truth for herself. While she was willing she was also reluctant to take you in and explained to me the dangers for doing so. In the end however she decided to do so but wanted to first contact and speak with all four of her grandchildren and explain the situation, two days later I received word that she'd died from what we later learned was a heart attack." At this Harry had to fight back the frown at having come so close to escaping the Dursley's before he managed to banish the thought as selfish.

"Following this your grandparents decided to forget the blood protection and just improve the wards surrounding Potter Manner and as such put in the paperwork to have custody transferred to them on the muggle side. They were killed in a bombing in Daigon Alley the next week."

"I see." Said Harry feeling a lump form in his throat.

"According to what I have since learned there was a radical group of squibs who went the wrong way in protesting their treatment." Said Elliot.

That oddly enough did make Harry feel just a bit better. It still sucked that his grandparents had never taken him in but at least they'd been actively trying and it had only been bad luck that had seen those efforts stopped.

"We thought about sending you to your aunts but they only discovered their magic six months later and they seemed to be in constant danger until just recently." Said Elliot.

"Well he's not wrong there. Plus it's not like any of us were equipped to taking care of a child at that time." Said Paige, what went unsaid however was that she wasn't even in the picture at that point.

"Well Prue was but with all the danger we were in on top of still learning our powers…" started Phoebe trailing off with a grimace.

"That was our conclusion as well. In the end it basically came down to placing him in potential life threatening danger with you or leaving him with Petunia where he'd at least be safe for a few more years. We chose the path that left Harry in the least amount of danger." Said Elliot something all the adults and even Harry grudgingly understood.

"You keep saying we." Said Sam after a few moments.

"There are two of us. My partner in this matter was one of James's best friends by the name of Remus Lupin; Harry used to call him Uncle Moony. It was actually him who discovered that Lily was adopted and who her birth family was." Explained Elliot getting a nod from Sam.

"Now for the reason I interrupted your meal and gave the long lesson on our activities. We have a box of things for you, some that Lily sent to your grandparents for safe keeping and others that your grandparents gathered for you. If you're returning to Hogwarts I can have it owled to you this evening." Stated Elliot.

"Things?" questioned Piper.

"His vital records. Birth certificate and social security cards, things of that nature." Answered Elliot explaining a bit more for Harry's sake.

"You should go to Gringotts and then go see your sister." Said Harry after a few silent moments getting the man to look to him in confusion.

"House Prewett is believed to be extinct in the male line." Explained the boy.

The words though delivered softly hit Elliot with the force of a sledgehammer swung at full strength by a troll. The thought that such a thing had happened and he'd gone unaware for so long left him reeling. After a few moments however he took several deep breaths and managed to regain his composure. Once done he thanked Harry for that information, informed them all that he would be in touch and after bidding the group a good day made his departure to see to this new family business.

"Well I thought he would never leave." Came a new voice from behind them.

Turning towards the voice they found a young man with short cut spikey brown hair with deep green eyes. He stood a little over six feet in height and was wearing a pair of grey slacks with a white dress shirt the top button undone and over which he wore a grey and black vest that was buttoned closed and a grey sports coat.

"Chris!" exclaimed Piper in surprise

"You cleaned up rather well." Said Paige giving him a once over.

"Well this is Britain easier to blend this way, especially here." Said the young man as he took the now unoccupied seat.

"So what brings you here?" questioned Phoebe a hint of worry in her tone.

"Nothing bad for once. Actually I'm returning a favor and here to deliver a message." As he said this he reached into his coat pulling out an envelope which he handed over to Harry much to his bewilderment.

"I'm sure you're confused about who I am but they'll fill you in later. Short version is I traveled in time before; problem was I went to the future when I was trying to go to the past. Anyway this really powerful sorcerer helped me out. In return they asked me that I give you this letter, at this time, on this day.

"Can you tell us who this sorcerer was?" questioned Leo.

"Can't give their name. I can tell you their title. It was the Sorcerer Supreme."

* * *

"How accurate is this?" questioned a man as he sat behind his desk an opened file in from of him.

"100 percent accurate sir. I had a separate check run myself when it hit my desk, every name it's linked to checks out." Said another

"Every name?" pressed the first

"I had to call in a few favors to chase down a few of them but every name checks out and the boys in MI-13 confirmed the other half including the big one." Said the second.

"Favors?" questioned the first.

"The boy, his parents, aunts and adopted grandparents are all under sealed files with S.H.I.E.L.D. I had to speak with the Director himself to get that information verified."

"Of course you would Harrison and Olivia Evans were two of the very best that MI-6 ever trained, the other was Peggy Carter they were the original Double O's. They were three of S.H.I.E.L.D.S founding members and if I am recalling things correctly Nick Fury trained under and basically lived with the Evans family for years."

"I had no knowledge of that sir." Stated the second man.

"That my young apprentice is because you do not research. You're used to action but in this role knowledge is the most powerful weapon you can hold, that and the ability to tolerate the codger's in parliament." Said the first.

"Honestly sir I'd rather be back in Iraq." Said the second causing the first to laugh.

"I myself wanted to be back in the Gulf or the Troubles, either one was fine with me. We all go through it." Said the first man.

"So this is it, life after a spy's retirement." Said the second

"Lad we never retire, the war is just fought on a different front, with different enemies and different weapons. One might say that without experienced spies running the place those nutters would have cocked up everything worse than they already had."

"Now then I have to brief the Queen. I expect you can handle things here." Stated the man packing everything up into his briefcase.

"Of course sir."

With that said the man known formally as 'M' of MI-6 and now the British Prime Minister James Jaspers stood to his feet bidding his companion a good day and left the room.

* * *

Hidden in Central London, specifically in the town of Whitehall could be found the British Ministry of Magic which is the main governing body of Wizarding Britain. Founded in 1707 due to a need for a more structured and complex form of government due to the strain created by the signing of the International Statute of Secrecy in 1697, the Ministry was the successor of the disbanded Wizards Council. Since that time the Ministry had grown in not only power but size as well now containing 16 different departments with many subdivisions for those departments.

It's entrance was like all entranced disguised in plain sight of the muggle world, in this case being a line of phone booths which were themselves hidden under strong notice me not charms. As they stepped out of the booths and into the Ministry Atrium after being unceremoniously dropped down a chute Harry and his newfound family took a brief moment to look the place over. The ceiling was peacock blue with golden symbols moving over it and the floor was a polished dark wood. Halfway into the Atrium was a golden fountain which depicted a centaur, goblin and a house-elf looking up adoringly at a witch and a wizard, which caused more than one member of the group to scoff.

"Mighty full of themselves aren't they." Stated Phoebe.

"A lot of the pure-blood's you'll run into here are." Said their guide seeing what they were looking at.

Their guide was a woman who had introduced herself as Tonks who was actually an Auror cadet. Apparently she had only just graduated from Hogwarts the previous year, where she had been in Hufflepuff. Harry honestly liked Tonks as she was a pretty fun person to be around. Following her directions they first checked their wands in with the guard on duty before they were directed to the lifts which soon had them heading up to the second level, which was apparently home to the DMLE. Eventually they found themselves outside of the office of Amelia Bones.

The meeting with Madam Bones proved itself to be quite interesting. She had informed him that not only had the Dursleys been arrested that morning but due to the fact the he was a member of the nobility the Prime Minister was looking into the case himself. She had also informed him that his godfather Sirius Black was indeed innocent and that the truth of his imprisonment had nothing to do with that but he would learn more about that later in the day. She did however tell him a bit of what would be happening that day. She had arranged it so that today's session of the Wizengamont would be open to the public including the press. She had thought about inviting the students of Hogwarts but had changed her mind as that way it would appear that he wasn't involved.

However she did tell him of a clause in the Wizengamont charter that she would be invoking so that everything would be done right and what his part would be in that. The other pressing issue that had been discussed was his living situation. Apparently even though his aunts had agreed to take him in, custody would be reverted back to his godfather once his innocence had been announced by the Wizengamont.

She did mention that he wasn't the first choice in guardian as that designation had gone to his father's parents and following them Alice and Frank Longbottom. However considering that his grandparents had also passed since then and that the Longbottoms are currently incapable of caring for anyone those options were thus unavailable and custody legally fell to Sirius as his godfather.

Sirius however felt that no matter how much he wanted to, a decade with Dementors had not left him fully capable of raising him on his own. That said however he would not abandon his responsibility on others and thus had come up with a compromise. Apparently he had been allowed to contact his friend Remus Lupin and the two of them had come up with the plan to buy the two houses on each side of the Halliwell Manor and one across the street as well. The sisters had apparently liked this idea and thus Phoebe and Paige had given the go ahead, which Madam Bones had sent off with an own for Mr. Lupin.

Aside from that however Sirius had made his intentions known to immediately head to a healing clinic in the states so as to help him to recover from the damage from his illegal prison term. Healer Johnson had apparently also recommended that Harry himself see a mind healer due to his past treatment from the Dursley's and while he didn't like it the fact that Madam Bones was backing the recommendation as were his aunts meant that he really didn't have much of a choice.

"Now our final peace of business. As you are now recognized as the Heir of House Potter and of House Black you can select proxies to vote in your stead in the Wizengamont." Explained Amelia.

"I see; who are they currently?" questioned Harry.

"As of right now Dumbledore controls the Potter votes and Lucius Malfoy the Black votes." Stated Amelia with a frown.

"I take it this was different before my parents died?" questioned Harry.

"Indeed. Prior to their deaths Madam Longbottom held the Potter proxy as a longtime ally to House Potter. As for the House Black votes those were held by Lord Greengrass who is the head of the neutral faction of the Wizengamont until the previous Lord Black died last year." Stated Amelia.

"Okay, let's revert the proxies back to how they were. If there's a problem with the Black votes being given to Lord Greengrass then Sirius can address it once he's cleared." Said Harry.

"That was actually his recommendation as well. Since you agree just place the sigil of your rings to these pieces of parchment. The top one is for House Potter and the bottom one is for House Black."

* * *

An hour later found Albus Dumbledore taking his seat in the Wizengamont chambers. Looking around he could see many members were still not in attendance which was fine as they would trickle in within the next fifteen minutes. The day had not been going as he had expected it to thus far. Having learned that Slytherin's monster had been slayed, the danger passed, and Lucius Malfoy ejected from the board of Governors he had expected to be invited back into the castle and get back to work. That hadn't happened instead he had been called back and damned near blamed for the whole affair. They had also tried blaming him for the fact that Hogwarts had slipped from the top place as far as education went however thankfully Madam Marchbanks had been present to remind all of them that he had been pushing to have the standards raised for years and been denied at each turn.

What hadn't earned him any points however was his decision to bring the Philosopher's Stone into the school nor did the defenses he had chosen to place around the item. Then there had been the matter of Severus and what had been learned about his actions over the past decade. The very idea that the man had betrayed his trust in such a way had brought a rage out in him that he hadn't felt in decades. While they had not blamed the man's alleged actions on him they had however felt it would have been prevented had he not been pulled in so many different directions, something he reluctantly agreed with.

In the end however he had been given the offer to take his old post back however it was only on the condition that he have a full medical check-up done. While he had done so however the results he'd gotten had not been what he had been expecting. The results have left him reeling and he would admit if only to himself had explained why some of his past actions had been so poorly executed. This however left him with much to do for the school as not only did he once again have to find a new professor for defense but another for potions, he needed a new Head of Slytherin and a new Deputy Head as Minerva had apparently made it clear she felt the job interfered with her teaching to the board. That of course was not to mention the new teachers that would have to be brought in down the line for other courses that the board wanted to bring in.

Of course that was if he chose to take back the position. While it was something that he loved he had received a letter the previous night that had brought him some startling news. While he initially wanted to ignore it the letter had been delivered by Fawkes, and its writer had knowledge that no one outside of a select few people knew of. If there words held truth to them as he was beginning to believe that they did then there were even more things that would have to be done. A slight clearing of the throat had him looking up and seeing that everyone was present he stood to begin the session.

* * *

It had been two years. Two years since the Incident, otherwise known as the Battle of New York; the day when a hole was ripped into the sky and the world was invaded by an alien race by the name of the Chitauri. It was a battle in which hundreds of lives were lost yet it was also an event that had changed the world for it had been the dawn of the Avengers. The after effects of the battle however could still be felt and seen the world over. New York was still undergoing rebuilding efforts that was being helped by contributions by many companies the world over and even personal contributions by Tony Stark himself.

If that hadn't been enough of a blow however than the fact that within six months of that Captain America had been seen in public fighting none other than the Winter Soldier himself in none other than Washington D.C, something that had been recorded and uploaded by several camera phones. Following that had been the Battle of the Triskelion and the reveal of a revived HYDRA that had been hiding within S.H.I.E.L.D since its inception. In the end Captain America had been forced to confront this new HYDRA along with Black Widow, a new associate code named Falcon and with the aid of Colonel James Rhodes also known as War-Machine. That move had been surprising however it had been a big move and with War-Machine present they'd been able to use the A.I. Jarvis to take control of three newly and secretly built helicarriers.

In the end S.H.I.E.L.D had been left devastated and stripped of nearly all of its assets. It was only through the surprise reveal that Nick Fury who had been thought assassinated was alive that the agency hadn't been shut down. Even still very few people knew that the man was still alive, so few in fact that the number could be counted by hand. Fury however hadn't stuck around instead he'd chosen someone to take over as the new director to rebuild the organization. That someone was the only person that could connect the Avengers to S.H.I.E.L.D who went by the name of Phil Coulson. To the common man S.H.I.E.L.D may have seemed dead but to the government agency's the organization was still very much alive.

"Sir, you wanted to see me." Came a voice breaking him from his thoughts.

"I did I have a new mission for you." Stated Coulson turning to face his guest.

"Already I just got back." Stated the other.

"True however this mission is important and you're one of our best when it comes to undercover work." Explained Coulson tossing over a flash drive which was quickly caught and pocketed.

"When do I leave?" questioned the agent.

"You've got seventy-two hours to prepare." Stated Coulson causing the figure to nod and leave the room.

As the figure left Coulson waited until the door closed before hitting a button under his desk and sealing the room.

* * *

As the roll call ended Madam Bones found herself having to hold back a grin that threatened to appear. Though it had taken quite some time she was pleased to note that all of her targets were in attendance which pleased her to no end as now that the session had started she would not be able to be stopped.

"Are there any announcements that need to be made before I turn the floor over to Madam Bones?" questioned Dumbledore with many being surprised as the woman herself stood to speak.

"Before I get started I'd like to announce two proxy changes by heirs that are too young to take seats in this body." Announced the woman getting frowns but understanding nods across the room.

"The first would be from the Heir to the Most Ancient House and Most Noble House of Black." Stated the woman only to be cut off as Lucius Malfoy jumped to his feet.

"Preposterous my son is the one and only heir to the House of Black!" exclaimed the man.

"Not according to the will of Lord Arcturus Black."

The words from the woman caused a hush to come over the room and more than a few people to shudder in their seats as a chill seemed to settle over the room. Arcturus Black III was a man whose name even a year after his death reflexively shudder in remembered fear. Before the fall of his family at the close of the previous war Lord Black had been one of the pillars of Britain's Magical Community. The man had wielded considerable power not just politically and economically but his personal magical power was said to surpass both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord known as Voldemort.

In fact it was well known that the man had been seeking to add the power of the Lord Black to his side and had failed at every opportunity to do so. However at the end of the last war the Lord Black had shut himself away. Many had believed that it had been mostly due to the fall of his family as the family had been decimated by the close of the last war.

"You've seen the will?" questioned Dumbledore in surprise.

"The goblins forwarded me a copy of the will recently. Apparently the previous Lord Black put a number of restrictions in place in regards to the will which in effect meant it could only be activated if a certain number of actions were to take place. In the will it stipulates that at the time of his death Sirius Black would immediately become Lord Black and which freed up the position of heir which allowed him to name the next heir presumptive who has asked that his name not be mentioned for the time being."

"I take it you've met the heir then?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Indeed and he wore the heir's ring when we met. He felt that it would be better to come to me in my role of Head of the DMLE in order to make the changes he felt needed to be made."

At this several of the members had to give the new heir some grudging respect. It was clear that with the current Lord Black in Azkaban and as such no protection going to the head of the DMLE would offer the best protection. Not only did this allow this new heir to keep their anonymity but it allowed them to make a few moves within the Wizengamont to announce their presence.

"Very well, I'll allow it, who is the proxy going forward?" questioned Dumbledore.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"I am indeed. Unless you are questioning the word of the Head of the DMLE." Stated Dumbledore causing the man to fume though he still backed down.

"Now then to answer your question the Heir of House Black has reverted the proxy to Lord Greengrass." Stated Madam Bones.

"Recognized" stated Dumbledore once than man who he knew as the head of the Neutral faction nodded his acceptance.

"The second is for the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter."

Once again a hush came over the room. It was well known that there was only one remaining Potter and many of the members had heard from their children attending Hogwarts that he was Gryffindor's and Dumbledore's current Golden Boy.

"Apparently Mr. Potter was unaware his family had a vote on the Wizengamont and felt he should change his proxy since said proxy hasn't even seen fit to send him an owl of introduction much less meet him in person."

At this Dumbledore frowned heavily as the loss of the Potter vote would seriously hurt him politically as he currently held the proxy. Of course he had neglected to mention it to young Harry however that was more due to the fact that he felt that it could wait until the boy was older to allow him to enjoy his childhood.

"I see. I have been forced to put it off due to my duties so I suppose it is understandable. Who has he selected as his new proxy?" questioned Dumbledore.

"He has chosen to revert it to his families previous proxy of Madam Longbottom."

"Very well, recognized."

At this the woman nodded and sat down silently stating she was done with her announcements. Of course for many Dumbledore's calm acceptance of this was surprising however due to the many things he did and the many roles he played many felt that him forgetting a few things was bound to happen eventually which allowed him to save face with many of the rooms occupants unlike the still seething Malfoy who had been moved out of the Wizengamont tiers and into the public viewing area.

"Are there anymore announcements to be made?" questioned Dumbledore before moving on seeing everyone silent and remaining seated.

"Very well than let us proceed with this Emergency Session of the Wizengamont; Madam Bones the floor is yours." Stated Dumbledore.

"Thank you Chief Warlock. Now I've requested this meeting do to a grave injustice done to not only a British Citizen but a valued Hit Wizard during the last war. I speak specifically of the illegal imprisonment without trial of Sirius Black, the current Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Stated the woman causing a stunned silence to come over the room.

"Now many of you may not know this but Sirius Black was a distinguished and highly praised Hit Wizard during the last war. Scouted and trained by Master Auror Alastor Moody himself Sirius Black is responsible for the capture and arrest of nearly a quarter of the Death Eaters currently enjoying stays in Azkaban. His service to our country and the Ministry went a long way to helping us survive for as long as we did during the war. Sirius Black is a member of the family known as the DMLE and as such this travesty is something that we take very personally." Stated Madam Bones.

* * *

High in the sky, hidden within cloud cover there existed a place called the Upper Regions, otherwise known to humans as The Heavens and usually referred to as 'Up There' the Upper Regions was the plane of existence that played home to Whitelighters and the Elder's. Decorated with white marble pillars that reached seemingly endlessly in the sky connected by high rising arcs and buildings made of gold and roads made of bright clouds the place thrived with a peaceful and serene aura. As he orbed in Leo took but a moment to breath in deeply filling his lungs with clean air before exhaling with a sigh of contentment. As he walked many stopped to speak or acknowledge his presence something that he had grown use to over time. Eventually however he made it to his destination a building that like many others reached high into the sky.

As he entered his form was converted into orbs which shot upwards before his form solidified once more on the highest level. As he appeared he found himself within a large room with finely crafted marble chairs which sat around a round table. Instead of sitting however he moved over to the side and peered out into the distance as this room did not contain walls but rather had circular pillars that allowed its occupants to peer outside yet still held up the roof.

"Ah Leo, your early." Came a voice breaking him from his thoughts a few minutes later.

The man himself stood at about 6'5" and had short cut brown hair and a full goatee that was carefully shaped and connected to his mustache.

"Elder Barnabas." Greeted Leo bowing his head respectfully.

"Tell me my friend how is the family?" questioned the man.

"Surprisingly happy and doing all they can to prepare for the arrival of our new addition.

"Ah yes young Harry. How he came out so well in such an abusive environment is honestly astounding." Stated Barnabas.

"Perhaps, but I feel we will have much work ahead of us." Stated Leo.

"True indeed. The taint that was held within him has more than a few of us concerned for his mental and emotional state. He will need much guidance and support going forward." Stated the man.

They spoke for a few more minutes before the room began to fill and they moved to take their seats. It was as the meeting was set to start however that the doors opened and another figure walked in. At her appearance all of the Elders rose in respect as the woman moved to take her own seat. Leo took but a moment to look her over having heard only stories of this particular Elder and found the stories did not do her justice. Standing at perhaps 5'7" she had long bluish black hair that she wore in a princess style which fell down her back in waves. She wore the robes of an elder only they were cut much differently reminding him of a Chinese kimono though the sleeves did not billow. She had pupil-less eyes of the deepest blue he'd ever seen and oddly enough two markings on each cheek reminding him of whiskers.

"My friends it has been some time." Greeted the woman as she took her own seat, a throne of marble and gold appearing for her to sit in.

"Indeed my lady almost a thousand years." Stated Barnabas.

"Well I needed my beauty sleep." Stated the woman both of them smiling.

"My Lady would you care for an update?" questioned another Elder this one who went by the name of Mark.

"No. I may have been asleep but I retain full awareness of my surroundings and what goes on in my sphere of influence, a benefit of my bloodline." Explained the woman.

"Very well. Leo you may begin when ready." Stated Barnabas.

Leo took a moment to order his thoughts before beginning his report, their meeting would last for the next six hours.

* * *

The early evening found Harry sitting atop his bed in the dorms with his curtains pulled to close it off and holding the letter he received earlier from Chris in hand.. After returning from his meeting with Madam Bones he had spent some time sending out a few letters with some ideas he'd had. Following that he'd split his day between practice with his teammates, studying with Hermione and reading up on tactics used by professional seekers. Oliver had also taken the time to start training him as a chaser, having reasoned that the time limit enforced in the tournament could allow him to function as a fourth chaser. While he wouldn't be touching the quaffle he would be covering for the girls and breaking up plays when he wasn't looking for the snitch.

His time with Hermione was spent going over potions his weakest point, herbology which is Hermione's weakest point and transfiguration. Of course once Hermione pointed out the periodic table in the back of a first year book Harry had almost blown his top as Snape had never even mentioned it. Once that had passed however they'd got back to studying and his understanding of the subject had vastly improved. It had been when they were wrapping up their study session that Oliver had dropped off the book on seeker tactics which had many he was dying to try out.

Despite all he had done however the letter had been on his mind ever since it had been given to him. Chris had told him that he would only have a brief window to read it which had currently presented itself. As such it was after making sure to put up multiple privacy spells and with a deep breath that he shakily opened it.

 _Harry, it is with a heavy heart that I write this to you. As you should know by now time travel is indeed possible as is changing the future, as such know that I have written this letter to you my past self in order to do so as well. I should start by telling you that the future is a dark place, a place in which evil rules the day. For starters let me inform you of our timeframe, I am writing you this from 23 years in your future meaning I am now 35 years old. I am currently the head of the DMLE or at least what is left of it. Let me start by giving you some context of your present._

 _As of this point in your life I should inform you the Statue of Secrecy is in danger of being obsolete. While we in Britain were not paying attention as you know the muggles flourished with technology. What you don't know is that with the satellites they have launched all it would take is a tweak in the visual spectrum for them to see through the notice me not wards. Furthermore let me state that the muggle governments are already well aware of the existence of magic and have departments that monitor the supernatural world._

 _At this point you are currently doing rather average in school mostly so that you don't stand out in the hopes to be normal. I must however inform you that such a hope is not only meaningless but a major contributor of our current time and something you cannot afford if you are to save and safeguard our future. Moving on I will now inform you that the reason that Voldemort is after you is due to a prophecy that can be interpreted to mean that you have the power to kill him._

 _This prophecy was given to Dumbledore by Trelawney before you were born and unfortunately the first two lines were overhead by a death Eater who promptly reported it to his master. The reason Voldie didn't die is because he created a number of objects to hold his soul so that he would not pass on. The night you defeated him however a part of his soul which was already unstable broke off and was sealed in the scar on your forehead, at least until last night when you were bitten by the basilisk. Some of the venom got into the scar and drove it out where Grandpa Sam and Sandy where able to destroy it._

 _Tomorrow you will be asked to go and see a mind healer for counseling due to our childhood experiences, I didn't which was a mistake on my part. Accepting will go a long way towards building a better future for our family. Over the next few years I was put through one obstacle or another which I only later realized where tests constructed by Dumbledore so that I could be 'prepared' to face Voldemort. While next year will be relatively tame compared to all others prepare for things to really pick up starting in Fourth Year. You however may not have to deal with these things as I have already taken a few steps to help you out, though how things will pan out I cannot say._

 _One thing I always regretted was that I never finished school, as I did not attend seventh year. I spent the year tracking down Voldie's soul anchor's so it wasn't really wasted. The anchors are as follows, the Diary of Tom Riddle which you destroyed, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, which he entrusted to Bellatrix Lestrange, the locket of Salazar Slytherin, which is currently in Sirius's childhood home, Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem which is currently hidden inside Hogwarts, ask Dobby about the Room of Requirements, it's in the Room of Lost Things. Finally there is a ring belonging to Voldie's maternal family and lastly will be a snake named Nagini, I say will be as it hasn't been created yet and won't be until he revives himself._

 _Now it's important that the last anchor not be destroyed until after old no brows revives himself as you must kill him in battle. Once you do so it will take your fame to entirely new heights and by the love of the Gods you must use it. Magical Britain must be brought into the modern era or the entirety of the country will fall, and we won't realize anything is wrong until it's too late. Something else you need to know is our paternal family is still around, they never found me as my presence was hidden from them but they never stopped looking._

 _All I will say is that there was more to James Potter than he or anyone had ever realized. Unfortunately by the time I discovered my full ancestry they had already been killed in battle. You have to grab their attention, in order to do that drastic measures must be taken. You have been repressing the worst of your memories from your time with the Dursley's, you need to delve into those memories and let your emotions loose. Once you do that the restraints on your power should loosen and bolstered by your emotions it will be easy for them to find you._

 _Harry there are threats coming for the Earth. Beings that are ancient and of such power that Voldemort would be considered a gnat amongst them. Fear not however for there are others out there that can help you achieve things that you would think impossible. In my time most of them were killed before they could reach their maturity and I have never grasped even a fraction of my true power. It is my hope that by doing this I will not only change my own personal future but help you to change the worlds. I have asked the Sorcerer Supreme to aid you in the times ahead. He knows the details of the big picture I ask you to trust him, he may frustrate you but know that he has our world's best interest at heart._

 _Our family legacy is one of power and endurance, from the time of the Father thousands of years ago as such whatever may come your way you must endure and stand strong. People look to you to set an example as such you cannot shy away, trust that when you lead with your heart others will follow. At the same time never lose sight that you are just one person. As powerful as you may one day become no man can be a mountain unto themselves. Seek the council of others and you will not fall into the trap that Dumbledore fell into. Look to those who have experience but trust your heart to guide you. I wish you the best of luck, as hopefully if your successful, I will cease to exist._

 _Harry Potter – Head of the D.M.L.E_

 _P.S: Please give the letter to Leo for safekeeping._

Putting the letter down and sitting back in his bed he spent several minutes contemplating all that he had read. Absently he cancelled the spells on his curtains before opening them enough for him to be seen. The fact that a version of himself was willing to erase his own existence in order to change the future was troubling. At the same time it told him that he didn't want to remember it as he knew if he had physically come back when things changed he'd be the only one to remember the original version, like Chris was the only one who knew that Wyatt had once grown up to become evil.

Still the fact that he had basically told him to see a healer despite his own reserved nature had him worried for his health. However what struck him most was the mention of family as someone who was effectively an orphan knowledge of his parents and family was something he truly craved, and there wasn't much he wasn't willing to do for that knowledge. Closing his eyes he forced his mind back to his childhood. He had repressed the vast majority of his childhood memories especially the truly traumatizing ones yet if that was what he needed to access for this then he was prepared to relive it all. Eventually it all came flooding back bringing him both physical and emotional pain.

Unknown to him as he lost himself in the pain of his past he began to glow a soft golden color and it began to rain heavily. As it did the world felt the effects of his emotions and his pain as a harsh storm picked up all over the world. From Scotland, to London to the United States the storm raged its intensity greater than any in recent memory.

* * *

In Bayville, New York a group of teens watched in terrified awe as an African woman floated in the sky her arms extended outwards as she tried to fight the storm that rolled in out of nowhere. At the same time in Smallville, Kansas a young man surprised his two friends both young women when he suddenly picked them up and they blurred into motion. A moment later he set them down as the car they were standing by was struck by lightning causing the two to look at him wide-eyed.

In Central City, Washington the workers of STAR LABS were shocked as a bolt of lightning smashed through the ceiling and struck their unfinished particle accelerator. They could only watch on in horror as the machine powered on and with no way to stop it the lead scientist ordered everyone out. They'd only barely made it out of the building before the machine exploded with a beam of light shooting up into the sky before the energy formed a dome that shot outwards in all directions. In the Central City policy department a young man who had come up to drop off some files stopped as the wave of energy washed over him. As chemicals reacted to the energy by rising up the teen was unprepared for the bolt of golden lightning that struck him.

"Is this Thor?" questioned James 'Rhoedy' Rhodes as he dodged a bolt of lightning in his customized Iron Man armor codenamed Warmachine.

"No he's still off quelling a rebellion in one of the other Realms." Answered Anthony 'Tony' Stark flying alongside him in the Iron Man mark IX.

"Well storms don't just pop up out of nowhere like this Tony." Retorted the other man.

"Jarvis can you pinpoint the storms origin?" questioned Tony.

"Negative sir." Came a new voice echoing through the speakers of each man's suit.

* * *

While the people of Earth were caught completely off guard and scrambled to make since of the sudden powerful storm, elsewhere it had managed to catch the attention of another figure. Turning his attention towards the place the power came from his grey eyes soon began to glow with a golden hue as he activated his sight. Following the power to his origin point allowed him to gaze upon a young boy with tears trailing down his face as powerful sobs wracked his body. Eyes widening in surprise at his appearance he focused on the boy for several moments before reeling back at the feel of the boy's energy. Smiling widely the man turned away from the sight and was off in a blur of motion to report his find.

* * *

Harry was awoke nearly two hours later having cried himself to sleep. Thanking Sheamus for waking him he made quick work of washing his face before joining Hermione and heading towards the Great Hall for dinner. As the various students filed in and took their seats for dinner the Great Hall was soon filled with the noise of multiple conversations. Harry throughout it all was silent merely taking it all in though gave a small smile when he noticed Neville had still yet to return. No doubt the boy wanted to spend as much time as possible with his newly revived parents, something Leo had done just after their meeting with Madam Bones. He did notice however Ron and Ginny were both in attendance though both appeared more subdued than usual.

From her position observing the students professor McGonagall watched, and thanks to her advanced hearing listened to various conversations for several minutes. She was also not surprised by the absence of the Longbottom heir having been informed beforehand of what would be happening this day regarding his parents. Finally with a sigh she stood to her feet and after approaching the podium called for the rooms attention with the conversations coming to an almost immediate halt.

"As you all know classes were cancelled today due to a meeting with the school board. While some of what was discussed will have no impact on you students there were many things discussed that will. Mister Grant here has volunteered his time to explain a few things to you." Said the woman before moving back to her seat.

As the man stood and moved into position Harry was among many who took the time to observe him. He stood taller than the transfiguration teacher even with her pointed hat on and had short cut brown hair and wore blue and brown robes.

"Hello all, my name is Theodore Grant and I am here as Professor McGonagall said representing the Hogwarts Board of Governors. As you all know the board met with your professors today to discuss a number of topics. While a lot of it is still an open subject we would like you students to take this opportunity to submit your ideas for things that could help us improve our school in the coming years. As such each Houses common room will play host to a suggestion box which your Heads of Houses will collect next Friday.

Next all exams for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts outside of N.E.W.T and O.W.L years are now cancelled."

At this news many of the students couldn't help but let out their cheers as not only was it one less exam but it meant no Snape. Of course there were also those cheering as it meant they would not have to deal with the fraud Lockhart as well. The cheering however was soon halted as the man motioned for their attention once more.

"There have also been a few staffing changes as well. Severus Snape and Gildroy Lockhart have both been relieved of their positions due to conduct unbecoming of a Hogwarts professor."

The cheering returned only now it was thunderous as the students let their joy be known. Over the years he'd been a teacher Snape had not endured himself to anyone outside of Slytherin House and of that House even the females were cheering allowing their joy to be known. Lockhart however was reduced to a footnote by the students who were already planning to celebrate the departure of the greasy one. As it was it was only when McGonagall called for silence nearly three minutes later that the noise stopped.

"I am pleased to announce that Professor Sinistra is now the Head of Slytherin House." At this announcement many of the students clapped for the teacher that for many had become a favorite.

"Now then I must also inform you that Professor Dumbledore will not be returning to Hogwarts as Headmaster." As the man finished this statement a stunned silence settled over the room.

"In his role as Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.W he has learned of some startling information that he feels must take precedence over all other concerns. Despite this he has expressed his hopes to see each and every one of you graduate. He has also left his post with the Wizengamont earlier today, however he has accepted a post with our Board of Education which he hopes will help to raise the standards of education across all of the schools in Magical Britain."

At this news Harry himself had stilled into a stunned silence however unlike others it was because he remembered the letter in which his older-self stating he'd taken steps help things along and wondered if this was perhaps one of them. Several minutes later after the last announcement had been made that Harry noticed a particular absence that he couldn't help but point out a bit suspiciously.

"No Malfoy." Stated the boy.

"Didn't you hear?" questioned Hermione her tone curious.

"Oh he had an early lie down so he missed the papers arrival." Said Dean

"Still recovering?" questioned Hermione.

"Practice just took a bit more out of me than I thought and after our study session I decided on a nap." Said Harry easily waving away her concern.

"Anyway Harry the pounces dad was arrested today." Said Sheamus causing Harry to nearly choke on his water.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, turns out Ferret senior had Sirius Black sent to Azkaban with no trial for a life sentence." Said Dean.

"With Sirius Black out of the way he thought it cleared the way for Ferret junior to become the next Lord Black down the line." Said Sheamus.

"It almost worked too since he had Fudge in his pocket who helped him out in exchange for his support in his bid to become Minister." Said Dean causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"Both Lucius Malfoy and former Minister Fudge were sentenced to Azkaban for attempted line theft and false imprisonment because they acted outside of the law to imprison Sirius Black. From what I've managed to hear Draco hasn't left his dorm since he found out." Said Dean.

"If that wasn't bad enough Madam Bones was able to prove he used a cursed object to possess a student in order to release the basilisk. Because of that they were able to pin him with assault for everyone who was petrified, conspiracy to commit murder and for knowingly releasing a 5x class creature on the castle. Draco's dad is serving life." Said Hermione.

Harry said nothing further as the section surrounding them launched into speculation about the Wizengamont session. He himself was content with the days victory and when he returned to his bed this time it was with a small smile upon his face.

AN: That's it the chapters done. Digital cookies to anyone who can tell me who the three elders I named were, only one of which was an easy one for anime fans. That said thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel's Light

Chapter 04

AN: Hello all welcome back. Anyway first and foremost I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. This one actually took a while to finish because I just haven't been that inspired. Anyway I don't have much to say at this point so with that here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

Saturday morning found Harry along with his teammates seated within the locker room with a heavy tension being felt throughout the room. By this point the tournament was well underway having started the previous day. Word of the tournament must have spread however as the stands had been filled to bursting the previous day and more had needed to be created for all of those who'd arrived to view the matches. Their first opponents had been Hufflepuff whom they had defeated 200-50 and from what Harry had later learned it had been a very interesting match until Harry had sighted and snatched up the snitch just after the ninety minute mark. That however was yesterday and while it had been fun today was an entirely different situation.

Today's opponent was Ravenclaw, who had come into the tournament 0-1 having previously lost to Hufflepuff only to defeat Slytherin the previous day bringing them up to 1-1. This put them in the same position as the Puff's with Slytherin bringing up the rear at 0-2 for all intents and purposes putting them out of the running for the cup. Aside from all of that however today's game was special for one reason and one reason alone, revenge. The previous year Ravenclaw had not only beaten them for the Quiddich Cup but they had served them with their biggest defeat in three centuries. It was the one game Harry hadn't played the previous year as he had been in the hospital wing due to his confrontation with Quirrell.

"Alright people listen up." Came the voice of Oliver Wood breaking him from his thoughts.

"We all know what today's game means winning this game guarantees us a spot in the final showdown tomorrow and a shot at the Cup. We are undoubtedly the best team in this school and I think its damned time everyone else knows it." Said Oliver something Harry couldn't help but agree with.

"That however is tomorrow. Today I want you lot focused on one thing, revenge. I want to show them that what happened last year was not only a fluke but that they shouldn't have bragged about it. Most importantly though I want them to know why Lions rule the jungle and why it is not wise to anger them. I've gotten all of you a book of tactics for your respective positions; it's time to put what we've learned to work."

At these words the smiles that graced their faces would have made anyone seeing them extremely nervous. While Gryffindor's were known for bravery, chivalry and courage there was another part of them that most didn't know about until it was too late. They were vindictive, while they would let many things slide once pushed far enough retribution was swift, brutal and for those who witnessed or fell prey never failed to instill a lesson.

" **Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Day 2 of the Hogwarts Inter-house Quiddich Cup Tournament. For today's matches we have the snakes of Slytherin vs. the badgers of Hufflepuff. However before that we have the eagles of Ravenclaw vs the Lions of Gryffindor. My name is Lee Jordan and I will be your host for what is sure to be an intense grudge match as the Lions look to take vengeance on the eagles who only won last year's cup due to the Gryffindor seeker being in the hospital wing.** "

"JORDAN!"

"Well I guess things really are back to normal or as normal as this place gets anyway." Said Harry hearing McGonagall's sharp exclamation.

"Ready?" questioned Oliver turning to his team and getting nods all around before each of them mounted their brooms and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile within the Upper Regions the Elders were once again meeting. In truth it was more of a continuation from the previous meeting he attended. At this point they were actually discussing the schooling of the magical children. Magic School, the school founded by the Elders so long ago was still closed as for one the school had no one to run it and for another the wards which had previously protected it had been broken through by demons. For the time being all of the children were being trained in smaller local schools however that had always been a temporary measure and as such they had gathered to discuss the matter today.

"I may have a solution." Stated Leo slowly causing everyone to look towards him.

"What if we don't reopen the previous school but merge it with an existing one." Stated Leo causing the other Elders to pause.

"An interesting solution." Stated an Elder by the name of Iota.

"True but which one?" questioned Elder Barnabas.

"Out of the ten major schools remaining we can automatically rule out Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, Kunlun and Durmstrang." Stated Elder Mark knowing that none of those spoke English on campus.

"Beauxbatons may well be out as well as they speak French as a primary and don't focus on English until later years." Stated Sandra.

"That leaves Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Castelobruxo, Uagadou and Heka." Stated Elder Kheel.

"We don't have any influence in Heka." Stated Elder Jonnah.

"Very well. Before we make any further choices we will scope the remaining three out. Leo will cover Hogwarts while we send a group of Junior Whitelighters to Uagadou, Heka, Ilvermory and Castelobruxo. After all we need to find out if they are even capable of taking on our students on top of their own." Stated the woman who he had come to know as the Queen of the Realm, Himawari.

* * *

Meanwhile within a modest two bedroom apartment in Manhattan a single figure stood looking over a sleeping figure. The standing one was covered from head to two in robes of the blackest light and his head was covered by a hood enveloping his face in shadow. The sleeping figure was a boy with raven black hair who could be no older than thirteen. Their hands hovered over the boys sleeping form glowing with a golden light. Finally after some time they stopped retracting their hands and after a moment to look over their work and another to just take in the appearance of the child, their form vanished as a cloud of golden orbs of light lifted itself out of the room. Just as the last of the orbs of light left the room the door was pushed open by a brown haired woman that could only be the boy's mother.

* * *

Harry like his teammates could be found panting as he sat in the Gryffindor locker room. All of them sat on benches completely drained of energy as by the time the game was over after nearly two hours the game had become a massacre. Harry for the most part had acted as a fourth chaser for the majority of the game breaking up plays and intercepting more than a few passes, much as the girls had. It had been nice to see the Claws so frustrated as the more frustrated the got the sloppier they had become. In the end the game had become a massacre with a final score of 260 to 10. As such he was forced to admit if only to himself that all those extra practices with Oliver had certainly paid off

"That felt…

…so good" Said the twins finally after several silent minutes causing everyone else to chuckle

"Did you see their reaction when Harry got McPherson with that Wronski?" questioned Alicia.

"It was beautiful." Said Oliver.

Andrew McPherson was the captain for Ravenclaws team, a seventh year and their seeker. Harry had got him with a Wronski Feint about thirty minutes in which had taken him out of the game. With him out of the way it had freed Harry up and allowed him to help out the Chasers. A few minutes later he and Katie were standing to their feet after consuming pepper-up potions curtesy of Dobby and making their way to the showers. Over the last two years he'd gotten used to sharing the shower room with Katie, while they were separated by a divider it was time that the two of them always used to talk and he had found that Katie was absolutely hilarious.

Thirty minutes later found a very refreshed Harry sitting within the great hall enjoying a well-deserved lunch. All around him he could hear people talking excitedly about the last game many of whom had congratulated him on a well-played game. While the grounds outside had become a literal fair the great hall was reserved for the students, which meant they didn't have to pay for the food as they would at the stands that had been set up near the pitch.

"Harry mate that was bloody brilliant!" came an excited voice that immediately had him looking up to see the form of Ron Weasley standing before him and positively beaming.

"They let you out!" exclaimed Harry in surprise as the redhead took a seat across from him.

"After yesterday's game, which I had to listen to on the wireless, dad agreed to come with me for the games." Explained the youngest Weasley boy.

Ron and Ginny had not been in the castle for the last few days. Apparently they had only come for dinner earlier in the week because there had been a Weasley family meeting. From what he understood Mr. Weasley had really let the twins and Percy have it for ignoring their sister throughout the year. On top of that he'd laid into Ron about his study habits and his atrocious table manners. Ginny had merely been there because the man hadn't wanted to let her out of his sight, but since then had been in Saint Mungo's for sessions with their mind healers and to make sure there was no lasting damage from her possession. Ron had also been in Saint Mungo's in his case as they needed to treat him and get him through the withdrawals from the potions he'd been under.

From what he'd learned prolong consumption of potions could lead to addition very similar to the drugs that muggles had come up with. This is why healing potions were made to taste disgusting so that people didn't want to take them. As it was he'd heard Percy had lost any chance of becoming Head Boy next year as both his father and McGonagall felt he didn't have his priorities straight.

"Where's Hermione?" questioned Ron bringing him out of his thoughts.

"She went with Parvati, Lavender, Fay, Padma and this girl Luna down to the fair." Said Harry causing Ron to blink.

"Our Hermione actually went somewhere with Parvati and Lavender?" questioned Ron in shock.

"Being petrified really scared her. To be honest it scared me too, she could have died. Outside of me and you she felt like nobody else here would have really cared." Said Harry.

What went unsaid was that both of them had actually wondered if Ron would have cared at all. Whatever the case however the conversation was ended there as McGonagall chose that moment to make her appearance.

"Mr. Potter your guests have arrived." Stated the witch.

Sighing and looking longingly down at his only half finished meal Harry grabbed a biscuit to munch on before getting up and following her towards the entrance hall.

* * *

Meanwhile within one of the many meeting rooms within Gringotts the woman known as Narcissa Malfoy sat primly within a high backed chair. Her blonde hair was done up and tied into a neat bun with not a strand out of place and she wore a pair of deep green robes. Across from her sat a man who had introduced himself to her as Elliot Prewett, whom had been placed in charge of the accounts of the Black Family by her late grandfather Arcturus Black, the previous Lord Black as the family's steward. They had been deep in discussion for the last twenty minutes since her arrival and she must admit if only to herself she found the younger man quite the professional, unlike many she'd had the displeasure of meeting since her marriage.

"Well then it seems you were correct. Your grandfather did indeed place an escape clause into your marriage contract and Lucius's actions have indeed made it enforceable in several ways. As things stand you can now leave your marriage and Lucius must forfeit any rights to your son. Furthermore for each violation of contract you not only get to take your bride price back but due to the length of your marriage and the number of breaches you'll leave several million galleons richer. Not only that but any business gained by the Malfoy family that you were instrumental in acquiring goes with you to the House of Black.

Normally that would be the end of it. However as House Weasley is suing House Malfoy due to Lucius's actions towards their sole daughter it's a pretty much foregone conclusion that they'll be winning that case for their asking price. In lieu of this as those galleons affect what you would normally take Sirius has allowed me to instead take any properties of your choice from the Malfoy holdings until the value of those galleons have been reached." Explained Elliot.

"I see, and what is the estimated value?" questioned Narcissa thoughtfully.

"Unknown at this point. The only reason I even know about the legal suit is because the Black Family Accounts Manager is also in control of the Malfoy account." Explained Elliot

"I see, do you have a guess?" questioned Narcissa.

"Well considering that not only is Ginny the only female Weasley by birth, she is the first one born in several generations means her value is much higher than many other families. Second take into consideration that it was Malfoy family duplicity that lost the Weasley's not only much of their wealth but also their status as a Noble Family, I will be advising my sister and her husband to go for the jugular to borrow a muggle phrase."

"What does it all mean for me?" questioned Narcissa.

"Well for one your divorce is now a mere formality so it's as good as done. As for the money and properties that may take a while. As it stands Sirius has offered you the use of an apartment owned by the family for the summer located in Manhattan, New York. Normally he'd have offered you one in the country but those are all scheduled to be inspected by Gringotts curse breakers within the next few weeks. Considering they'll also be updating the wards for various properties he felt this was a better option." Explained Elliot.

"I was unaware the Family had any property in the States." Stated Narcissa.

"It's a newer property. Towards the end of his life the previous Lord Black had taken to living there. The entire building is owned by the Black Family but he kept an apartment for himself while renting out the others. That said this property comes with the provision that you don't cast any magic over the summer holidays." Stated the man.

"Excuse me?" questioned the woman in surprise.

"The current Lord Black feels like people have begun taking their magic for granted, especially purebloods. That said the apartment is currently full of the latest technologies and as such magic cast can be quite dangerous. Furthermore the Statue of Secrecy is in danger of being made obsolete so consider this preparation for that time. We'll hire you a cook and a cleaner however the rule stands no magic." Stated Elliot causing Narcissa to bite her lip deep in thought.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the school Harry found himself leading a small entourage consisting of several goblins and the four Heads of House through the underground tunnels that led to the Chamber of Secrets. The goblins numbered a total of seven including the lead who went by the name of Longclaw, the brother of his Gringotts Account Manager. Aside from them there were only two more people accompanying them Colin Creevey with his camera in hand and a young girl by the name of Luna Lovegood. Luna, like Collin was in her first year only she was in Ravenclaw and had long pale-blonde hair that fell to her mid-back. She oddly enough wore Dirigible plum earrings and a necklace that looked like it was fashioned from the corks of butterbeer bottles. She also possessed a distant and dreamy demeanor supported by an aura of dottiness. Despite this though he had found that he liked the younger girl over the time they talked since they first met in the library a few months ago.

Luna like Neville and Hermione, was one of the few who had believed that he wasn't the one who had set the monster loose on the students. He knew most people tended to avoid her due to her personality and the fact that she believed in things and creatures that others didn't. Sure she had her quirks but he honestly believed he wasn't one to judge considering his own baggage and despite what people thought everyone was entitled to their own beliefs. Hell he knew most people scoffed at the belief of aliens until two years ago then bam, there was a hole ripped in the sky over New York and aliens were invading. That said who was he to say that whatever creatures she thought were real weren't, after all he'd once though unicorns were a myth until he'd had a class focused on them in his first year.

Regardless none of that explained why the two were following along. The simple truth of the matter was that Harry had invited the two, Colin to take pictures and Luna so that she could write about it in her family's magazine the Quibbler. During the journey they'd only stopped twice, once so that Professor Flitwick could fix the collapsed pile of rocks that was blocking the way forward and once so that the goblin harvesters could inspect the shed skin of the basilisk. At the moment they stood in front of the large iron doors as he mentally prepared himself to go back to the scene of his latest near death experience.

" _Open up_." Came the hissed command after several silent seconds.

For a moment all was still before the doors slowly swung themselves open allowing them entrance. Once the door opened wide enough the goblins streamed inside with Professor Flitwick following them along with Professor Sinestra before they allowed the three youngest to enter and Professor's McGonagall and Sprout brought up the rear. Colin as he entered became rather animated and immediately began clicking away with his camera taking pictures of everything that caught his eye. Harry however froze as a voice just on the edge of his senses caught his attention. Eyes narrowing after a few moments he took a step forward his entire body language changing with the action something that did not go unnoticed by the pair of witches behind him.

"Colin, get back here, we're not alone." Said Harry his words having immediate effect on everyone with the teachers brandishing wands while the goblins all went back to back taking guarded stances with their axes.

That however if anything produced amusement judging by the bark of laughter he heard. He heard whoever it was claim they weren't a threat something he felt would be easier to prove if they showed themselves. He must have said it aloud however as a moment later a man appeared before them. He stood tall at what was perhaps 6'5" and wore a pair of dark green robes with a high black collar. His head was shaven bald but he had a beard of grey hair that went down to the top of his chest and ended in a point that was nearly the color of his grey eyes. The most peculiar thing about him however was that you could see right through him and his body had what appeared to be a blue outline surrounding it.

"Merlin's beard, you're Salazar Slytherin!" exclaimed Professor Sinestra in surprise.

"Indeed I am, well met Professors." Stated the man bowing his head slightly.

"How are you here, your definitely not a ghost." Stated Professor McGonagall.

"No I am not. It is a technique Rowena taught us, so while I am in the beyond I can use the magic of this place to commune with the living." Stated Salazar before turning his attention to Harry who took a reflexive step back.

"Now then young Mister Potter I believe I owe you much thanks. If not for you my dear friend Hilda here may well have labored even longer under that idiot Riddles spell. She would be happy to know you stopped her before another young life could be unfairly taken by her." Stated the ancient wizard.

"I don't understand I thought that's why the chamber was built so you could have a weapon to kill muggleborns." Stated Harry with a frown.

"Non-sense. New-bloods are a blessing especially in your time, what with the segregation. Without new-bloods such as your friend Ms. Granger there would be no fresh ideas, no progression and eventually our kind would stagnate." Stated Salazar.

"I don't understand I thought you hated muggleborns, the legends swear by it." Stated Professor Sprout.

"Please Helga was a new-blood and I married her. No I simply felt that new-blooded individuals should be brought in differently. I felt that it would be better if we started them earlier so that they could learn our ways and traditions and understand them. Unfortunately due to the times this was unable to be accomplished, at the time it was just the four of us and it was a time of constant warfare." Explained Salazar

"Now as for why I am here. Mister Potter you have done me a huge honor, not only have you freed my friend but you cast that idiot Riddle out of the line of succession. Because Riddle was responsible for the death of a previous magical heir he was able to take his spot. However by you defeating him in battle you have stripped him of that position and brought it back to the family. As such you may consider this Chamber as yours from this point forward.

You will soon know every secret of this chamber and how to access it. However I ask that you take the time to study the library and perhaps translate a few of the text there. However a word of warning, while many of the magical text are powerful and may prove difficult to learn I hope you only attempt to do so with an adult present. Magic is after all quite dangerous as a side note the hat wanted you in Slytherin for a reason, you should let that part of you out. After all my magic flows in you as well even if Godric's is stronger." Stated the man causing several eyes to widen none more so than Harry's by the time he was done.

* * *

"So you're actually leaving?"

The question was asked by a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. He had sandy brown hair that was cut short but styled in such a way that his hair fell over his right eyebrow. He had vibrant green eyes and stood at a height of 6'2". He wore what appeared to be high quality wizarding robes that were black with accents of red. From his position seated behind his desk Albus Dumbledore had to admit the man looked good possessing none of the wear and tear that he had expected to see him carrying by this point.

"Indeed I am. There are things that must be put into motion. You have lived in the muggle world, I think you would know more than most of how muggles have advanced in the last few centuries." Stated the old wizard.

"True however before it was a slow process however in just the last two or three decades technology has grown by leaps and bounds. It's actually quite amazing what they've come up with." Stated the man.

"Indeed it is young Remus. However that was just the tip of the iceberg, the rise of the Avengers, the Chitarri invasion and the return of Thor and Loki have changed the narrative. Muggles now know for certain that Gods exist even if it's just the Norse their curiosity has been awaken they'll want to know what else is out there." Stated Albus.

"You think they'll start looking for us." Stated Remus causing Albus to snort.

"They already where we are." Stated Albus with certainty that brought Remus up short.

"Tell me, what do you think happens to all of the muggleborns who leave Hogwarts only to discover whatever prospects they thought they had were not to happen. That all they had to look forward to were menial task. What happens to those who leave here and discover that they were passed up for jobs by people whom they outscored by large margins?" questioned Dumbledore causing Remus to frown.

"They leave." Stated Remus remembering several people he'd graduated with, housemates whom he'd seen over the years and learned they'd moved abroad.

"Some do. But many more, those most noteworthy the Head Boys and Girls, Prefects and many others they find themselves soon coming into the employ of various agencies. S.H.I.E.L.D was and probably still is a big one, W.H.O (Weird Happenings Organization) is also a big one. Or at least it was I hear it's about to undergo an overhaul." Stated Albus.

"That's a blatant violation of the Statue of Secrecy." Stated Remus with a frown.

"Not really. Governments especially the British, Chinese, and Japanese are all old enough to have records of our existence. While the original written records may no longer be available I have no doubt that they had been digitized. No the Statute is meant to hide us from the general population, a secret I fear will not be kept much longer." Stated Albus.

"So what do we do?" questioned Remus frowning.

"You learn to blend in to the crowds. Segregation was always a stop gap measure." Stated a new voice catching both by surprise and causing them to look at the door where another man was standing.

"Sorry to interrupt the door was open. My name is Leo Wyatt." Stated the man making his way in.

"So you're the Elder I've heard so much about. My thanks for healing the students."

"Elder?" questioned Remus.

"Indeed. Mister Wyatt is what is known as a Whitelighter and among them an Elder. Until just recently we had no idea if they actually existed so we never taught about them." Stated Albus

"How can I help you today Elder?" questioned Albus.

"Actually I think we can help each other."

* * *

To say the atmosphere inside Hogwarts was festive would be an understatement. Over the last few days Hogwarts had seen games of Quiddich that despite their short length had been filled with an intensity that many had never seen before. The strategies each team had come up with to accomplish their goals within the small time limit had been wonderful.

In fact it was so successful that the final had not had the time limit removed simply extended an extra hour. Slytherin had beaten Hufflepuff 80-60 as the time limit had expired just before Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff Seeker managed to catch the snitch. As such it had been Gryffindor and Slytherin in the finals. As it was Harry was forced to admit if only to himself that Draco wasn't as bad a flier as he thought as the seeker who took his spot Thomas Avery, a sixth year had actually been a lot worse.

From his position within the Gryffindor common room Harry could see that his teammates were all still in their euphoric states. The Gryffindor common room was currently crowded by several people from multiple years who were currently celebrating. As far as the party went it seemed like everyone was enjoying the festive atmosphere, even 'perfect' Percy could be seen with a butterbeer in hand. He himself was leaning back into a couch near the fire a half empty bottle of butterbeer in one hand while his right arm was wrapped around Hermione who was currently leaning into his chest. The rest of the team appeared to be still be surrounded by admirers and enjoying the celebrations.

He couldn't say he blamed them however all of them had been approached by representatives or players from professional teams just after the games. As if that hadn't been enough each of them had been approached by a representative from the Nimbus Racing Company and informed that not only was the company looking to sponsor the team in the next year but with the exception of Harry all of them had been gifted with Nimbus 2001's. The representative however had informed Harry that as he already had a Nimbus 2000 that they had something special they were going to offer him once it was ready and that he should receive it before the end of the summer.

Not only that but they'd had photos taken which they were informed would in Seeker Weekly and as a team had even sat for a small interview with a reporter. Harry had actually been quite pleased when the focus of the interview had been on the others. Sure the man had asked him a few questions but his focus had been on the others especially the chasers. After that though when Harry had started looking a bit shifty McGonagall had called for anyone not a current member of the Gryffindor Quiddich Team to leave. After a very relaxing shower he and the team had returned to the great hall where the house elves had thrown them a massive feast.

Following that was the victory party held in the Gryffindor common room. It had started just after dinner in the Great Hall. In truth he didn't know how they even got a hold of some of the things they did but he wouldn't be the one to question the twins and Lee on anything. Still he had to admit that he much preferred muggle music to wizarding music and made a mental note to introduce real music to people around here.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Smallville a black haired youth could be seen sitting within the loft of his family barn. It had been quite a few days since the sudden storm that had swept over much of the world. More importantly it had been a few days since his secret had come out to two young ladies that he counted on his small list of friends when he'd saved them from being struck by lightning. At first they had been afraid that like most others with abilities in Smallville he was what was known as a meteor-mutant. He had corrected them in that his abilities were natural to him. For as long as he could remember he had always possessed super strength, according to his adoptive parents they'd met him when he had found them in their overturned truck in a ditch. At the age of six he had developed super speed and today he had learned he possessed invulnerability due to the fact he'd gotten hit by a car.

"Clark!"

The call of his name from his mother had him standing from the couch to find her standing on the ground floor. Climbing down the stairs he was met with a hug from the woman who was obviously still a bit shaken up. His mother was perhaps the single most important person in his life and the two had always been close. In fact his own name of 'Clark' was in actuality her maiden name. She stood at the average height of 5'5" and had ginger red hair and was known for her heartwarming smile which never failed to catch the attention of anyone she knew.

"Come, there's someone I want you to meet."

With that said she led him out of the barn and back into the house. Inside they were met by his father Jonathan Kent who possessed dark blond hair and blue eyes. He was actually quite tall at 6'4" and was a former football player, only he'd been injured in college and as such never went to the professional league. His attention however was pulled to a new person, one who stood at 6'2 and possessed oddly enough grey eyes with black hair that had white at the temples. He wore a pair of black pants and a blue shirt along with a scarlet red cape with a high collar that seemed to frame his face. His eyes were soon brought to his chest where a strange golden medallion rested.

"It's been quite some time. You've grown well Kal-El."

* * *

The last two weeks of term went by in a blur. Neville had returned on Sunday night just prior to curfew in order to attend classes for the remainder of the term. When he had come however he'd come with a new wand that was 13 inches crafted with cherry wood and with unicorn hair as the core. Classes had all been going wonderfully as well. Professor Dumbledore had returned in time to see the games over the weekend and as of the following Monday had taken over as the Potions professor. Madam Bones had allowed them an Auror by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for the remainder of the term as well.

With the aged Headmaster teaching them many had found an appreciation for potions not the least of which was Harry. Under a proper teacher the classes seemed to blossom and without all of the harassment by Snape and the Slytherin contingent of Malfoy and his cronies students soon began to enjoy and anticipate the class. Defense had become the hit that everyone had always wanted and Kingsley or Professor Shacklebolt as they'd taken to calling him had taught them a number of jinxes, hexes and counter spells.

It hadn't however been all fun. Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic had all been pretty much review culminating with a pop quiz which everyone felt had seemed too much like a final exam. Still for the first time Harry had found himself enjoying the vast majority of his classes, though history was still pretty much regarded as naptime. On Wednesday the new edition of the Quibbler was released the cover of which showed him standing and facing the doors of the Chamber of Secrets. The magazine had featured his very first interview in which he explained the encounter with the shade of Riddle and fight against the Basilisk. Ginny's name had been left out completely, though Ron's had been added and their encounter with Lockhart had apparently ruined the man.

Luna had also somehow included the conversation with Salazar. The edition had been a hit and apparently opened the floodgates. Apparently until that time not many had known about the troubles of the year and many parents were incensed. The ministry and from what he heard the Board of Governors were flooded with Owl's and Howlers due to their lack of action. While many had praised young Harry for taking action the fact that he had been forced to do so had pissed off many parents not the least of which was one Molly Weasley. The Ministry had quickly shifted all the blame to the board who had failed to report the troubles to the DMLE and considering the niece of Amelia Bones was attending the school many understood her righteous indignation.

Not only that but the Pure-blood movement had taken a devastating blow with Salazar Slytherin himself debunking them. Knowledge that Helga Hufflepuff herself was a muggleborn had created shockwaves. The news had people clamoring to know more about the founders and demanding the pure-blood propaganda be taken from the shelves. As it was he had been sent an owl by the Daily Prophet requesting an interview. He had responded that he would only do so if the reporter was not someone by the name of Rita Skeeter and the usage of quick quotes quills was banned. That was of course after Dumbledore had removed the redirection ward on his mail.

As it turns out the man had applied it in the immediate aftermath of the war when people had begun bombarding Harry with things. Considering that he had not even been two years old and lived in a muggle neighborhood meant that the move had been backed by the Ministry. The ward had redirected all of Harry's mail to a storeroom in Hogwarts with the castle elves in charge of sorting and storing items. Anything dangerous had been sorted into its own pile which had been forwarded to the DMLE. Considering that the room had been quite full he had determined that he would use the time off for the summer to work on it.

Wednesday had also brought the arrival of a notice from Gringotts. They had discovered that the discrepancy in the manifest had been due to a filing error. As it turns out Dumbledore had gone through all the proper channels however the goblin that had given him the cloak just a week prior to when he received it had filed the transaction incorrectly. Considering the goblin in question had been in training at the time he felt that it was forgivable but his account manager had assured him that such a thing would not happen again.

Aside from that they had informed him that Dumbledore withdrew an amount of 174 galleons 3 sickles and 11 knuts and transferred that to the accounts of one Vernon Dursley every month for his living expenses and care. The breakdown revealed that he was essentially paying 525 pounds to the Dursely's a month for over a decade which had only slowed when he started attending Hogwarts and only began again in the summer months when he was with them. According to the math over the last ten years the Dursely's had received no less than 64,000 pounds from his accounts.

However once he had learned of how he had been living while there Sharpclaw had put in a demand for the return of the funds with interest as Gringotts had a contract on file between the Dursely's and Dumbledore acting as his magical guardian. As the Dursely's were in blatant violation of the contract they were seen as thieves in the eyes of the goblin nation. He had also advised him that they'd gotten a price for the corpse of the basilisk and its various valuable parts.

While they would be spreading it out so as not to crash the market they had estimated a price of two million galleons. As he had already told Longclaw what he wanted to do with the funds his account manager Sharpclaw had advised him that split how he wanted between himself and the victims that would be over three hundred galleons a piece. Apparently all of the owls had been sent at the same time as well to the victims in this case being Hermione, Penelope, Justin, Colin and Ginny.

He had thought to give something for Ron but Mr. Weasley had advised him against it. Apparently the man felt that Ron hadn't been a true friend and more than that he already had plans for Ron. He later learned that Snape had been dosing Ron with potions keyed to Dumbledore without the headmaster's notice. With that action he had secured himself an unknowing spy while he himself was a double agent acting against the headmaster who tended to tell him just about everything. Due to his actions during the war and after Snape was currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban right alongside Fudge and Malfoy. Apparently he'd had a small trial on Sunday and the results had been released to the Prophet which released the story on Monday morning.

Mr. Weasley had also apparently filed a suit against Lockhart which he had won due to memories submitted by Ron. With his actions of late against Malfoy, Snape and Lockhart, Arthur Weasley had become a power player almost overnight. Not only had he taken his families status as a noble family back from the Malfoy's, moving them back into the Most Ancient and Noble category his various lawsuits had practically bankrupted all three men. From what Ron had explained to him in his letter Lockhart had been loaded and all of that was now Ron's exclusively as was everything Snape possessed. Not only that but he now owned the patents to many of the potions that the greasy one had created over the years.

It had been a very Slytherin move. While a more Gryffindor reaction would be to cause physical pain the Head of House Weasley had hit them where it had really hurt their pride. He and Neville had both agreed that while there was no bloodshed what Mr. Weasley had done was actually a much worse punishment. He had taken Malfoy's money and title of Noble, Snape's ownership and patents of potion and Lockhart's money and credibility. The things those men prided themselves on more than anything he had stripped them away leaving them with nothing even their names were now worthless. It had been an abject lesson handed out by a Gryffindor in a Slytherin manner.

Shaking such thoughts from his head Harry turned his attention back to the present day. He was just in time as the carriage he was in chose that moment to come to a stop. As he climbed out of the carriage following Neville and Hermione the black haired youth took a moment to breath in the fresh air. Looking around the Hogsmeade Station as it was called Harry could see the Black Lake not far away where he knew boats were usually docked to welcome first year students. At the moment the boats were absent but it was rumored that they were used to usher graduating students away from the castle allowing them a final trip from the place they'd previously called home.

The village of Hogsmeade itself could be seen in the distance as the station was placed just far enough so that the train would not disturb those who lived within the village. Sitting before them however was the Hogwarts Express which was a large red train, specifically a 4-6-0 steam locomotive. While it was originally powered by a steam engine he knew it now ran exclusively on magic, though it still produced steam as it tended to run within plain view of muggles in some areas. Upon boarding the train it didn't take long to find a compartment as most of them were still empty as everyone needed to secure their luggage. The free of them were free as Harry had asked Dobby to take their luggage as they were heading off for breakfast. As he settled in to prepare for the long ride to King's Cross Station in London he soon found himself following the lead of his friends in closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in a galaxy a far distance from Earth on the surface of a moon a figure could be seen at rest. The figure was that of a man with long messy dirty blond hair that fell past his shoulders the front of which merged into his beard which fell to his chest. He wore no shirt showing he possessed a very muscular frame, a pair of ragged black pants and an equally ragged red cloak. Around him lay the broken bodies of various life forms though he paid them no mind. Instead his attention was focused on the bottle of mead he held in his hand, and held previously by several discarded bottles that littered the area as well.

This was the scene another man found as he made his appearance. This man was an older one with long hair whitened by age and wore a dark armor with accents of gold. He had a single visible blue eye while his left eye was covered by a golden patch. He was Odin, Son of Bor, known as the All-father and the King of Asgard.

"I had hoped by now your mood would have improved." Stated the elder as he approached.

"They should have known not to challenge me. Mjolnir or no Mjolnir I am still the God of Thunder." Stated the man.

Despite the strong words the Elder could see that the man was very drunk, in fact he would bet at this point a strong wind would probably knock him over.

"Tell me my son why have you relinquished Mjolnir and what has brought you here." Said the elder.

At his words the younger man looked up at him and caused him to pause. Odin had watched the boy for centuries and put him through test after test. In that time the younger man had been in many battles and had his mettle tested by many a foe. He had seen him at the height of his arrogance and even in the depths of the Warrior's Madness. Yet never in all his time had he seen his son look at him with such pain and anguish in his eyes. This he realized was not the son he had sent off to battle so many Midgardian years ago, no this was a man who had been broken in a way he hadn't previously thought possible. Turning his eyes away the younger man reached down before handing the elder a bottle of mead and then the man known as the Thunderer, the Asgardian God of Thunder and Strength, Thor Odinson spoke the words he would tell to no one else.

AN: That's it the chapters over. While it's shorter than I was initially aiming for I felt like that was a good place to end it. While I know what I want the next chapter to contain I can't say when it'll be out. That said as I've suddenly come into some extra time it may be sooner than usual. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's Light

Chapter 5

AN: Hello all and welcome back. Thanks firstly to all those who reviewed or sent messages to me regarding this story. Please be assured that your concerns regarding adding Charmed to this almagration universe are understood. However I would just like to say that I know what issues you spoke about and that things were a little different in this universe than they were in the TV show. How that was I'll address in a later chapter. Earlier chapters were about me trying to build the world and some characters were only initially introduced to show just how powerful Harry actually is at this point. His actions triggered other actions that caused a divergence for other characters from the cannon of the respective universe in question.

Also there are some characters who will be different than in cannon. It will be explained later but just know that some things didn't happen exactly how they did in regular cannon sources. This is a work of fan fiction and as such I'm working things to fit how I need them in order to get to where I want things to go. That said from this point the story will be a lot more character centric. Harry is the star of this show and while I may shift to show other things that are happening at times the chapters will mostly be following Harry from this point. That said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

The Hogwarts Express arrived at precisely 2:00 pm bringing a halt to the seven hour trip and allowing the students to disembark. The platform as always were crowded as families reunited and students. As they disembarked Harry and Hermione were led over to near the apparition area which was thankfully empty by the twins and Neville. They were met there by the rest of the Weasley clan of Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny who were joined by Neville's grandmother the Lady Augusta Longbottom. Once there Harry had wasted no time in calling for Dobby who quickly arrived with all of their things an idea something that was met with approval by the adults.

They had only barely settled with their things before Ginny had launched herself at him in a crushing hug that he honestly hadn't expected from the normally shy girl. Once Ginny backed away thanking him profusely for saving her from the chamber. Once they had separated he had informed everyone that he would be out of touch for a small bit of time as he was going to see a healing specialist but that he was planning something for his and Neville's birthday and he'd be in touch. He noticed that had caught Lady Augusta's attention but didn't speak on it further as Percy chose that moment to join them. Once he did the group broke up to go their separate ways.

He and Hermione wasted no time heading through the portal where they ran into Justin, Penelope and Dean. They walked as a group until they ran across they came to the center of Kings Cross Station where Harry informed the three that he'd be in touch as he was planning a gathering for during the summer. To make it easier they all gave him phone numbers and he informed them he'd contact them with his once he got settled and got the number. From there they split with Justin and Penelope going one way, Dean went another while he and Hermione met their family units near the Euston Road entrance. As they spotted them Hermione released her hold on her trunk and sprinted the short distance to launch herself into her father's arms. Once they separated she was almost immediately in the arms of her mother. He meanwhile was soon joined by Leo who helped him out by taking over his trolley allowing him to push Hermione's.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter?" came the strong voice that could only belong to Hermione's father causing him to look up.

Now that he was closer to the man he was suddenly nervous. Hermione's father stood over 6 feet in height easily and looked to be made of solid muscle. He had short cut light brown hair and intelligent brown eyes though they held a hardness that Hermione's lacked. Standing beside him was obviously his wife who he guessed was probably about 5'6" putting both of them above the average height. She however had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Daddy." Stated Hermione her tone carrying a hint of warning.

"Richard Granger." Said the man introducing himself causing Harry to stand to his full height and do the same.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you sir, ma'am." Said the boy shaking the man's outstretched hand before doing the same for her mother.

"I'd like to introduce my uncle Leo, my grandfather Sam and my aunts Paige, Piper and Phoebe." Stated the boy motioning to each as they made their way over.

The group spent a small bit of time getting speaking before they broke apart as they all had a schedule to keep. Hermione gave him one more of her patented hugs before joining her parents who led her away. Once they were alone Harry was led to a small nook which served as a blind spot to the many security camera's before the group orbed away.

* * *

Halliwell Manor was a Victorian style manor located at 1329 Prescott Street in San Francisco, California. Originally built in 1898 and rebuilt in 1906 following the great San Francisco earthquake it had been home to the Warren line for four generations. The manor was initially built by Gordon Johnson for his wife Patricia Baxter and consisted of four floors these being the ground floor which consisted of the Kitchen, Sitting Room, Dining Room, Conservatory and the Foyer. The second floor consisted of three bedrooms, one master and two smaller bedrooms, two full bathrooms, one of which was part of the master bedroom and a small sewing room. The top floor contained an attic which contained all manner of knick-knacks and finally there was a basement which was obviously under the first floor the entrance for which was in the kitchen.

It was in the Foyer that the group made their appearance arriving in a group of orbs. As they solidified Harry took a moment to look around to find he was in a hall with a stairway to one side and several rooms connected to it. His observations however were cut off as the group was suddenly enveloped in a deep blue light that had him looking up to see it was coming from the chandelier.

"Welcome home Harry." Said Piper as the lights died down.

"What was that?" questioned Harry.

"It was our family magic recognizing you as one of our own and accepting you." Stated Paige.

With that they led him to a room which they called the Conservatory where they could sit and talk. Apparently as there was an eight hour time difference between London and San Francisco it was only barely 7 o'clock in the morning and as such they took the time to discuss how things were going to go. They would be joined by a few more people, Piper and Phoebe's father Victor, Paige's husband Henry and Piper's son's Wyatt and Chris.

As a family they would be going to be spending the next week at a place called the Seven Saints Clinic which was located in a hidden area near Mount Rushmore. There they would meet up with Sirius who he knew was being transferred today from Saint Mungo's. They would be leaving by something called a portkey which Leo explained was an enchanted object that could teleport people to a preprogrammed destination, in this case a hula hoop. Once there they would go into what was called time compression which would allow them to spend a much longer length of time at the clinic than the week they would actually be there. Normally Henry and Victor as muggles would be unable to go but considering they were family the staff was allowing them entrance. Harry had wondered why this place had been chosen and was informed that it had come highly recommended as both the Potter and Black families had made use of its services previously.

After the small meeting broke up Paige took him on a tour around the house culminating in the Attic where she showed him the family grimoire known as the Book of Shadows. The book itself was a very thick tome about the size of an encyclopedia volume. It is bound in green leather, and the front cover has a symbol composed of an interlocking triquetra and circle on it in red. According to Paige the marking was in reference to not only what she called the Power of Three but also the symbol of the Warren line. She had further explained that the Power of Three was a bond shared by the sisters that allowed them to basically pool their magic into a collective further empowering all of them.

"Hey do you want to see something cool?" questioned Paige after a moment getting him to look up.

Smiling a secret smile she moved over to a box set off to the side and produced a pair of candles. Placing them down on the ground she retrieved a few more until she had a circle composed of five candles. Grabbing a matchbook from the box she proceeded to light the candles before moving over to Harry and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Hear these words; Hear my cry; Spirit from the other side.

Come to me; I summon thee; Cross now the great divide _._ "

As she finished Harry felt his eyes widen as after she finished white orbs of light floated down into the circle before that the form of two people.

"Mom, Grams, I'd like you to meet Harry. Harry this is your grandmother Patty Halliwell, and your great grandmother Penny Halliwell." Stated Paige motioning to each.

* * *

Meanwhile in the county of Devon, England on the outskirts of a small town called Ottery St Catchpole hidden amongst rolling hills and fertile meadows the house of the Weasley's could be found. What had once been a large stone pigpen had been transformed through copious usage of magic adding to become a five story house though crooked in appearance. It boasted a small yard at the front of the house, with a garage and a chicken coop to house the families chickens in front of which was planted a sign that read simply 'The Burrow'. It also had a back garden with a stone outhouse that had since been converted into a broom shed the children kept their broomsticks as Molly would not allow them to be stored in the house. Finally behind the house just outside of the kitchen window was an overgrown garden with a pond full of frogs. It was on the first floor of the house within the living room that the family at this time consisting of Arthur his wife Molly and their children Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny could be found in the midst of a family meaning.

"As you all know I've been busy in the last few weeks." Stated Arthur which was something of an understatement Molly thought.

"I know I have not been around a lot while you were growing up. As your mother can attest I work nearly sixteen hours a day and have been for the last few years so that we can afford to send you all to Hogwarts. Because of this your mother has taken on the responsibility of raising you almost single handedly. The actions I've recently taken while in the defense of Ron and Ginny have allowed me the opportunity to afford to send you all to school and now work a more reasonable schedule. This means I'll be around a lot more and while you are all off at Hogwarts during the school year now things will begin changing around here. First and foremost I feel I need to explain a few things. Bill and Charlie took the jobs they did with my blessing." Stated the man surprising all of them including Molly.

"While Charlie was offered a contract to play Quiddich professionally he has always been fascinated with dragons I simply told him to follow his heart. He liked Quiddich but Dragons you could say are his first love. As a bonus the jobs they've taken not only afford them a good living but allow both of them to travel and see the world. The truth is if your mother hadn't gotten pregnant with Bill I would not be with the Ministry now. During the war I along with your uncles Fabian and Gideon joined the hit wizard corps as we all felt a desire to defend our homes from Death Eaters. Fabian and Gideon never planned to remain with the Ministry after the war and I only stayed because by the time the war was over the twins had already been born."

"Wait I thought the Ministry was a good place to work." Stated Percy.

"Truthfully as it is now the only people who work for the Ministry are those who joined during the war and no longer have a choice or those who don't know any better. Under the Fudge administration the place has become a place run by purebloods for the purebloods. Not only that but before you can even have a decent position like you would want they'd tie you up with so many magical oaths you couldn't really operate, it's why I've stayed in the Muggle Affair's office as it allows me a lot of leeway. That said I would advise all of you to think long and hard about what type of career you'd like to go into. However regardless of what it is I expect all of you to pull your grades up, a score of acceptable is no longer to be tolerated in this house. Questions?"

"What if I wanted to play Quiddich?" questioned Ginny.

"Well you'd have to make your house team wouldn't you." Stated Arthur.

"We'll be having tryouts at the beginning of the year. We're going to start training reserves since Oliver graduates the year after next and due to possible injuries Harry thought it would be a good idea that we all trained a reserve player." Said Fred

"Make the reserve team and we'll talk about you playing professional in a few years." Said Arthur getting a pleased smile from Ginny.

"Now I don't have any particulars yet but I've been informed that the Hogwarts curriculum is going to undergo a massive overhaul. They'll be holding a meeting about it in two weeks. For the time being Percy I'd like you to work with Ron and Ginny, Ron's grades were atrocious and Ginny has forgotten a lot of information due to her possession." Stated Arthur.

"Seriously you want us to do school work during the summer?" questioned Ron.

"You wouldn't have to if you'd actually bothered to work during the school year and don't think you'll get away with getting Hermione to do your homework for you again." Snapped Arthur causing the boy to recoil slightly.

"Anyway I've been in contact with Bill. In July we as a family will be taking a vacation to Egypt where he's agreed to show us around. Charlie will also be joining us."

* * *

By the time 9:00 am California time rolled around the Halliwell Manor was packed for breakfast. Having spent the last two hours with his maternal grandmothers Harry had been rather surprised when he was called to come down to eat. Being escorted by the two spirits he had found five more people already in the dining room. The first he was introduced to was Victor Bennett who he learned was the father of Piper and Phoebe. Next was Henry Mitchell who he was informed was Paige's husband and finally was Phoebe's boyfriend Coop. Finally he was introduced to Piper's sons Wyatt and Chris. The meal went by pretty quickly and having never had an American breakfast before he found he enjoyed it even if Piper said it was a simple one.

"So what exactly is this Seven Saints place, I've tried looking it up and nothing." Stated Henry.

"The Seven Saints Clinic is a private facility in the magical community. In fact the place is considered to be the best place to go for serious cases or if a patient requires secrecy and confidentiality. They cater to the upper echelons of the magical community and new clients are generally only seen either through invitation or referral." Explained Leo.

"And there just letting us show up?" questioned Victor his tone showing his skepticism.

"The Potter's have an open invitation for whenever one needs treatment as does the House of Black. Harry as the heir of House Potter and as the heir presumptive of House Black can make us of that invitation." Said Leo.

"House?" questioned Henry.

"A house is another word for family, encompassing every member born into that family with that family's magic. Ours is House Warren should we ever be pulled into politics." Stated Penny or Grams as she'd told him to call her.

"How long are we staying?" questioned Harry after a moment.

"They said a week. However you should all know the Clinic uses time magic so while it may only be a week you could actually spend much more time there. Now as the exact location of the clinic is hidden and unplottable we'll be traveling via portkey. The portkey is timed to take us at exactly 10:00 and will deposit us at the entrance."

* * *

 **Shocking Child Abuse Case Discovered in Surrey**

The headline of the newspaper article had immediately grabbed the attention of one Hermione Granger. She had spent an enjoyable afternoon out with her parents each of them regaling the others with tales of the past year. Having always been close with her parents Hermione did not believe in keeping secrets from them and as such regaled them of the things that had happened and what she had learned over the year. It was as they were settling in at home that she'd spotted the paper sitting atop the coffee table in the living room that the headline had grabbed her attention. Grabbing hold of the paper the girl delved into the article with a sense of dread.

The paper went on to explain that it had been recently discovered that Vernon and Petunia Dursley residents of a town called Little Whinging in Surrey had been arrested due to multiple counts of child neglect and abuse. It explained that it was recently discovered that Hadrian Potter the grandson of WWII hero Charles Potter had been living with the Dursley's for over a decade since the death of his parents who were both members of a British intelligence agency. The Potters home had been destroyed in an explosion and little Hadrian then only a toddler had been sent to live with his mother's sister and her husband.

As he grew however young Hadrian was slaved out by his relatives, not only was he doing the vast majority of the chores and cooking from the age of four but he was also constantly on the receiving end of derogatory nicknames and beatings from his uncle and even his cousin at the uncles direction. Not only that but the young boy had been living in a cupboard under the stairs for the majority of his life while an available upstairs bedroom had been used as a storage room for the couple's son who was an up and coming neighborhood delinquent. This behavior continued until Harry received his acceptance letter for an elite boarding school as his parents had previously paid the tuition for his entire school term. He would not get the extra bedroom however until a representative from the school paid them a visit when no response was received.

His abuse however had gone unnoticed until Harry had been injured and delirious had revealed his home life. The school matron had immediately called on support from the local hospital where it was learned that he still had several incorrectly healed bones from injuries that should have killed him. In the aftermath of this it was discovered that his mother was actually adopted and that Harry would now be living under the guardianship of his godfather Sirius Black along with his mother's blood relatives in America at least until he returned to school.

While the paper went into more detail on Harry and the Potter's and even the Black families Hermione couldn't read it as she had broken down crying having lost the battle and been pulled into an embrace by her father. Once she had gotten her emotions under control she took the relevant pages of the paper that she needed and marched out into the back yard where she found a beautiful eagle owl with light grey feathers with black spots sitting in the trees. Her parents had bought her when she was in her first year so they could write each other and her father had promptly named her Athena, after the Greek goddess of wisdom.

"Athena, can you take this to the Daily Prophet Editor please?" questioned Hermione tying the paper to the owls offered leg.

Once the paper was secure the owl took flight and Hermione headed back inside where she collapsed back onto the couch this time leaning into her mother.

* * *

The Seven Saints Clinic was truly a beautiful place. Hidden in the shadow of the back of Mount Rushmore and hidden by copious usage of Notice Me Not and Muggle Repelling Charms the place could be considered a hidden paradise. With scenery composed of the thicket of trees that was the forested plains surrounding them and the fresh air. The portkey in this case a blue hula hoop dropped them off just outside of the gates to the place and Harry was happy to note that he wasn't the only one to fall upon arrival. However considering that he now knew that both Floo and Portkey travel hated him he figured the sooner he learned how to Orb the better. After picking themselves up and taking in their surroundings the group was greeted by a rather tall Native American man wearing what he was told were hospital scrubs that were light grey. The man himself appeared to be about 6 and a half feet tall and had an athletic muscular physique to match with short cut black hair.

"Greetings I am Dr. Malik Nanook. Welcome to the Seven Saints Clinic." As he said this he reached into a bag producing a medallion that Harry noticed the man was also wearing.

"Each of you will be given a medallion that you must wear at all times while on the property. The medallions will simply but keep you all from aging too fast while you are within the time field of the clinic. The medallions are spelled so that you will all experience time at the same rate of speed. However for the little ones inside you will find small wristbands that have also been spelled so that they would not be able to be removed until the specified time period has been reached.

The medallions are also spelled so that only those in your party or the doctors and nurses assigned to you may see or interact with you. This is how we maintain the privacy of our clients as each party occupies a different space. Now Lord Black arrived nearly an hour ago and as such your suite is already prepared. While your sessions won't begin until tomorrow right now I will introduce you to the team assigned to you before escorting you to your suite." Said Dr. Nanook.

Taking a medallion out of the bag that had been passed around and passing it along Harry rather easily slipped it over his head. Once they were all slipped on and the kids had been fitted with the wristbands the group followed Dr. Nanook into the facility. Passing through the gates they soon found themselves coming to the entrance of what he said was the main building. Upon entering they found themselves walking on a floor covered in tiles of white and brown. In front of them was a simple desk behind which sat a young woman named Stacy who they were told was the receptionist. Passing her he directed them to a large meeting room where several people were already sitting.

"I'd like to introduce you to Doctor Takeshi Yoshida. He is the master of Ritual Magic. Due to the dark magic that was indicated in your medical records he'll be performing a purification ritual as dark magic can leave traces." Stated Dr. Nanook.

Doctor Yoshida was an Asian man who appeared to be within his middle ages. He had short cut white hair and was clean shaven and like the others was wearing scrubs though his were an earthly green in color. He had sharp brown eyes and from what he could see still possessed a muscular frame.

"This is Doctor Sybil Millard. She'll be in charge of your physical therapy after your surgery."

Doctor Millard was a dark skinned woman with a caramel skin tone and long brown hair that was tied into a bun at the back of her head. She had green eyes and from what he could see possessed a rather slender frame. His observations however were cut off as a door on the other side slid open and another woman walked in. Like the others she wore scrubs only hers were a soft blue and she had long blonde hair and green eyes. She wasn't really that tall standing under five and a half feet something about her had caught his attention. Unlike the others she possessed a subtle power that screamed out to something deep inside of him.

"Prue." The voices of his aunts had him looking over to see all three of them misty eyed as they looked upon the woman.

The call of her name had the woman looking over, her eyes widened and she dashed across the room where she, Piper and Phoebe all engaged in a group hug. Looking over he could see both Victor and Leo visibly gaping at the sight while both Henry and Coop looked confused. As the hug broke up the woman moved over and pulled a surprised looking Paige into a short but no less intense hug before approaching Victor who began crying as they approached.

"Doctor Uzumaki I see you're already acquainted with our guest." Stated Doctor Nanook catching the groups attention.

"Uzumaki?" questioned Piper with a raised eyebrow.

"These are my sisters, Paige, Phoebe and Piper. This is my father Victor and this is Leo who I hope is now my brother-in-law." Stated the now named Prue to the gathered doctors though she sent confused looks at the others.

"This is my dad Sam and my husband Henry." Said Paige upon seeing the confused look causing Prue to blink in surprise.

"This is Coop my fiancé." Stated Phoebe causing Prue to narrow her eyes.

"He's a cupid." Said Phoebe quickly upon seeing the look.

"Good, if it was another demon I'd have vanquished him." stated Prue simply.

"Anyway Heir Potter, Doctor Uzumaki will be your mind healer." Stated Doctor Nanook.

"I'll show them to the suite." Said Prue motioning the group out of the door.

She led them out of the back of the building where they found themselves in a small garden. Eventually after a bit of walking they found themselves in front of the suite which they found out was actually a villa which had seven bedrooms each with a bathroom. Piper's however was different in that it also had a nursery attached. It had a pool and a Jacuzzi in front complete with lounge equipment. The building itself however was a soft brown color with a white trim. It had two floors with the rooms on the second each coming with a balcony though the place was seemingly made with large glass windows to let in the natural light

As they approached they could see two men already there on the lounge chairs. However as they noticed the two men stood allowing Harry a better look at them. The closer one had very pale skin as if he hadn't seen the sun in a long while and long black hair and grey eyes. He appeared to be skinny unnaturally so as his bones could just barely be seen when one looked at his frame and he appeared to be about average height of 5'9". The other man had short cut dark brown hair with a thin mustache and green eyes and though he had a light skin tone it was not an unhealthy shade. He was quite a bit taller standing over six feet in height. Unlike the first man he was covered in compacted muscles that worked quite well with his frame.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Lord Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin." Said Prue motioning to each man.

"Harry." Said the man who he now knew to be Sirius Black as he slowly tried to make his way over only to be held back by Remus Lupin.

"Easy Pads, you're not quite there yet." Said Remus.

"But Moony he's right there!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I know Pads, but remember it's been over a decade. He doesn't remember us we're essentially strangers now." Said Remus.

"I don't remember. But Hagrid gave me pictures of my parents; you were in a lot of them." Said Harry making his way over.

"Hagrid told me he was putting an album together. I sent everything I had over." Said Remus getting a smile from Harry.

* * *

"How the hell did that just happen?" demanded Madam Bones once she was safely within the confines of her office.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I thought for sure it would be Greengrass that got the nomination." Said Shacklebolt as he took a seat.

"He was the only choice really. Not only is he well known he's considered neutral politically. Neither member of the light or dark alliances had a chance realistically as the other side wouldn't vote for that candidate. He's a pure-blood and values our traditions but also notes some things need to change to avoid stagnation." Stated Croaker who had also joined them.

"Can he be trusted?" questioned Amelia internally cursing herself for not accepting the nomination now that the vote has passed.

"That still remains to be seen. We'll just have to watch him closely." Said Croaker.

At these words Amelia could only grit her teeth but like it or not Peter Fawley the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes had just been voted as the next Minster of Magic.

* * *

In the Upper Regions a trio of Elders were gathered and in deep discussion. One of the Elders present was Sandra, the others were the Elder's Mark and Barnabas. They had been speaking for the last fifteen minutes, as Mark and Barnabas were the only remaining members of the first generation of Whitelighters most went to them for council.

"It is as you suspected. That soul was indeed a fragment and it has been revealed that several horcrux's were created. As it stands only two anchors have been destroyed. The diary young Harry destroyed contained fifty percent of Riddle's soul and part from his scar had less than one percent. As things stand there are four more not counting the rogue spirit itself." Said Elder Mark.

"How did he find that knowledge? I thought it was all ordered destroyed." Questioned Sandra.

"It was and the Goblins have been doing a great job of it. However the job is still not done. Riddle discovered the knowledge while still in school. I've already retrieved the tome he found that knowledge in. I'll edit it and put it back in the library within the hour." Stated Elder Barnabas.

"What about the other anchors?" questioned Sandra.

"We'll alert the Goblins and have them search out and destroy them." Stated Elder Mark calmly.

* * *

In the deep reaches of space in a place inaccessible to all but a select few individuals was a place known as Omnipotence City. Created by the Elder Gods in ages long since passed as a place of divine fellowship and governance the city had become a Nexus point for the Gods from all reaches of space. Within this space was located the Halls of All-Knowing the library of the Gods with knowledge from all planets and realms. It was here were both Thor and Odin could be seen navigating the halls.

"Well right on time." Came a voice causing the two to stop.

Stopping the two found themselves eyeing a young looking man with dark black hair with narrow brown eyes lounging at a desk to the right. He had a rather bored expression and wore a pair of black pants and a plain green shirt with no armor whatsoever to speak of.

"Who are you stranger?" questioned Odin having never seen this particular individual before.

"An old friend of your son's. In fact we grew up together, when we were mortal's." said the young looking man.

"Madness, I have never lived a mortal life." Said Thor now irritated.

"Tch, troublesome as always. You've lived several mortal lives both as Thor and before Thor or even Buri were even thoughts." Said the man stopping both Asgardians short.

"Before all of the Realms were created and attached to the Great Tree you and I were friends. Now it's time for you to remember, both of you."

Before either could speak two small brightly colored orbs had shot from behind the strangers back hitting each of them. In an instant both had stiffened before passing out only to be caught before they could hit the ground by the very shadows of the room itself only to deposit them in the chairs next to the man. That done the man removed a package of cigarettes from his pocket and proceeded to remove one. That done he placed the pack back in his pocket and lit the one he held before taking a slow drag. Releasing a smoke filled breath he turned back to the two Asgardians and snapping his fingers caused the chairs to tilt back dumping the bodies into the shadows where they disappeared only to reappear in their beds in Asgard. Job done the young man himself smirked before vanishing in a plume of dark smoke.

* * *

Back on Earth unknowing of this event those residing within the villa at the Seven Saints Clinic were awoken to the smell of breakfast. It had been a late night for most of them, though Harry had of course fallen asleep earlier than most with as long as he had been up. Over the course of the night however the sisters now numbering four had caught up with each other with the three learning that Prue was now married and had three children, triplets and that they were a year old. They had also learned however that Prue had never gone to the Pure World or Heaven or whatever one wanted to call it. Instead she had been saved at the last minute by the man that would become her husband.

Apparently her husband had felt there was no need for her death and simply removed her from the board allowing the Angels of Destiny to believe she died. Instead she was taken to another dimension where she had lived for several years until it was safe for her to return. During that time she had learned the true origin of magic and had studied under its creator. She had also gained a newfound mastery of her powers which were of the telekinetic variety. They had also listened attentively as Sirius and Remus had regarded them with tales of their lost sister Lily or Peyton as they called her. Whatever the case as they stumbled into the kitchen they found Harry already up and moving about the kitchen.

"Jesus Harry you did all this?" Questioned Henry upon seeing the spread of food on the table.

"Cooking helps me relax." Said Harry with a shrug.

"What's all this?" questioned Remus.

"French toast, sausage, bacon, hash browns, and scrambled eggs. Couldn't find any pudding so that's out and tea's on." Said Harry causing more than a few mouths to water.

"We're did you learn to cook like this?" questioned Piper looking around.

"I've been cooking since I was four." Said Harry with a shrug just as a time dinged.

Moving back to the stove he opened the oven a pulled out a tray of oatmeal cookies. At Piper's look he explained it was to get him through the day as a snack as he hadn't had any in a while. Piper however after looking over the food was further surprised that he had even set some aside that was clearly made with Chris and Wyatt in mind as everything was cut up perfectly for small bites. It wasn't long before everyone was gathered for breakfast with Chris and Wyatt both seated in high chairs and soon after they were seated Prue made her appearance.

"Smells good in here. Waiting so long to come home will be worth it for Piper's cooking." Said Prue making her way into the kitchen.

"Well keep waiting. Harry beat me to it this morning." Said Piper

After the meal with consumed to glowing reviews from the group both Harry and Sirius were led away to begin their respective treatments. Being led by Prue who was pushing the wheelchair bound Sirius, Prue explained that while Harry was undergoing his purification ritual Sirius would be starting his physical therapy. They were met at the doors to the clinic by a woman who was wearing soft blue scrubs who introduced herself as Doctor Cecelia Beaumont. She stood at an average height of 5'5" and had dark caramel skin, black eyes and long black hair that she was currently wearing in a ponytail. She had a small smile on her face as she greeted them before taking control of the wheelchair from Prue as they split up.

Prue led him to a large empty room that was much bigger than one would expect from within. The room was seemingly made completely of a dark natural stone as if they were now in a castle especially with the high walls and pillars holding up the ceiling. In the center of the room was a circular mosaic. Standing just before the mosaic was Doctor Yoshida who greeted him with a smile before dismissing Prue from the room and motioning Harry to join him.

As he approached the doctor turned so that they would both could look down at the mosaic. The mosaic itself showed that carved into it was a five pointed star inside of a circle with the single point going upwards. At each tip of the star was a single word along with one in the dead center of the star.

"Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Lightning and Spirit." Said Harry after a minute of taking in the characters which he only belatedly realized was written in parselscript.

"Ah, a speaker." Said the doctor causing Harry to look his way his eyes showing a sense of shame.

"What do you know about parseltongue?" questioned the doctor.

"Just that it's the language of snakes and most famous for dark lords possessing it." Said Harry.

"It's much more than that. Parseltongue is a magical language, very similar to runes. However unlike runes Parseltongue is a spoken language and not just a written one. While Britain has been hit than this foolish belief the rest of the world knows Parseltongue is both a rare and a valuable language. The magic imbued in the language can greatly increase a spells power and some of the best healers are those who practice parselmagic. In fact many of those who practice ritualistic healing are Speakers like you and I. While ritual healing can be done without it using parseltongue will increase the strength of the magic." Explained the doctor.

"If that's the case why is it associated with dark arts?" questioned Harry.

"While I can't say with anything close to one hundred percent certainty what I can say is that it is likely a method the British Ministry is using to control the strength of the populace." Said the doctor.

At that Harry decided that he would have to look more into that issue. After a few moments however Doctor Yoshida informed him that the ritual they were going to do was a purification ritual that would be used to flush his system of any dark magic or its lingering effects. He was lead into a side room that held a small circular pool of water and was told to sit in the water for the next fifteen minutes and then he would be led so that the ritual could be started. Once the doctor left Harry reluctantly followed his instructions and stripped himself nude before stepping into the pool which he found was quite warm. Once he settled on a spot he leaned his head back and relaxed.

* * *

For Peter Fawley his term as Minister of Magic was definitely not starting well. He'd woken up in a very good mood and followed his routine of so many years to the letter. Wake up, wash up, kiss his wife, eat breakfast, kiss his wife and head out to the office. Arriving at the Ministry he'd found his things had already been moved to his new office and had only just been settling himself in when he saw the Daily Prophet sitting innocently on his desk. The headline alone had been enough to catch his attention and cause the bottom of his stomach to seemingly drop.

 **Boy-Who-Lived victim of child abuse and neglect**

The article within unlike the usual Prophet article had been full of detail and the facts of what had happened. He'd only barely finished the article himself now pale in the face when the troll that was Undersecretary Umbrige had strolled in. He had never liked her having always felt that she was one of the numerous weaklings that had flocked to the Ministry in order to get a taste of what power felt like. Not only was she magically weak but she was a pure-blood supremacist and honestly he wouldn't be surprised to learn she had been a Death Eater during the war.

Her advice was to ignore the Potter boy and the situation entirely. She felt that they could merely say that the Ministry was looking into it but in all actuality they would do nothing. He however was doing no such thing; instead he would be heading to see the Head of the DMLE and seeing what she knew. After that he would be meeting the muggle Prime Minister to find out what he knew regarding the Potter situation. Following that he would determine his own path and thus that of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Harry left the ritual chamber feeling great, lighter as if a weight he hadn't known about had been lifted from his shoulders. Despite this and the fact he'd been lying in the ritual circle doing pretty much nothing the ritual had left him quite tired. A nurse came then and escorted him via wheelchair to his next appointment which was with Dr. Nanook who would be handling his surgical procedure. Thankfully unlike a muggle surgery he wouldn't be cutting him open. Instead the damaged bones would be vanished and a modified version of skele-gro would be used along with numbing charms for the areas of effect. The doctor also informed him that he would be putting him to sleep for the duration so that he wouldn't have to sit there bored out of his mind.

He was awoken almost four hours later from what he was told. Doctor Nanook then explained that in just that small window of time several of his bones had been vanished and regrown including two of his ribs. Apparently an American potions master had earned his mastery by coming up with a modified version of skele-gro that not only increased the speed of the potion but also allowed for an application that was almost surgical in its use. Apparently this potion unlike the original didn't need to be ingested orally, instead it allowed for application to the skin. It was apparently more painful as the growth rate was increased but this was offset by the fact that the modification allowed the use of numbing and sleeping charms so the patient didn't actually feel anything.

Whatever the case after a few charms that worked very similar to x-rays from what he was told Dr. Nanook had a nurse come pick him up. The nurse who was a pretty blonde woman named Stacy took him back to the suite once again via wheelchair where lunch was already waiting. He found that Sirius and Prue had both already returned meaning he was the last to do so. Lunch consisted of Pastrami sandwiches, something Harry had never had but found that he very much enjoyed.

Lunch was followed by physical therapy which while he enjoyed had him just as exhausted as everything else if not more so. His therapist Dr. Millard had explained that he was assigned to her not only because of his surgery but so that she could get him into as good a shape as she could in the time they had available. Apparently a physically fit body was just as important to magic as learning spells was. Because he'd been doing everything with his power suppressed and at a less than adequate physical condition he had been acting under half of his actual capacity. Magic she explained was a physical, mental and spiritual discipline and if even one of those factors was off it could be detrimental to a person's magic.

As such they had started with simple stretches and exercises to work the upper and lower extremities and to strengthen the core. Though he only spent two hours with her working it had felt like much longer and by the time he was done he had been almost covered with sweat. She then led him to a washroom with a standing shower and a tub that he was informed was a Jacuzzi hot tub that could sit up to fifteen people comfortably. He was told to wash himself off first in the shower and then to spend twenty minutes in the hot tub. Once he was done she led him, dressed only in a robe, to a steam room and left him there for fifteen minutes after teaching him how to breathe while he was inside.

Following this she led him into a closed room with only a covered tray and a blue cushioned table. What followed next he would describe as the single most pleasurably, relaxing experience of his life. He'd heard Petunia once talk to Vernon about a massage and had thought it was weird that anyone would let someone rub oils over them. However being on the receiving end of one was an experience that he decided he would be repeating every year from now on, especially considering how his life had been. Nearly thirty minutes later a very happy, relaxed and now regretfully dressed Harry was led into another office where he found his aunt Prue already waiting on him.

"Enjoy yourself?" questioned the woman getting a sigh of bliss from her new nephew.

"You have no idea." Said Harry falling gently on the couch when she led him over to it.

"Oh I've been on the receiving end of one of Dr. Millard's massage's before. A regular massage by a professional is one thing but she uses her magic in the process as well. I've been trying to get her to teach me that trick for the last three years." Said Prue.

"I've been meaning to ask about that. You were supposed to have died four years ago, last night you said you spent six years training and now you're saying you've been here for three." Said Harry the times not adding correctly in his mind.

"Ah, I explained that last night but you were already asleep by that point. So I'll tell you what I'll explain it for you but you answer any question I have in exchange. Deal?" said Prue.

"Deal." Said the boy after a few moments.

"Okay well what you first need to understand is the concept of time is just that a concept. While time is one of the forces of nature its relative to the universe in which it occurs. You know Thor right?"

"He's one of the Avengers." Said Harry quickly, Thor was actually his personal favorite thanks in large part to the lightning and the fact he could fly.

"Well Thor is from a place called Asgard which is in a Realm apart from this one. Because of this time could pass faster, slower or at the same rate of speed as that of Earth." Said the woman pausing to make sure he was still following her so far.

"Now what you need to know is that although there are different realms and dimensions connected to this world all of it is part of the same universe. Now here is where it gets tricky, just like there are different realms and dimensions there are multiple universes. Scientist have been trying to prove this for years, it's called the Multiverse Theory."

"Okay so let me see if I'm right. There are different dimensions and realms, like there are different towns and cities. Then on top of that there are different universes like different countries." Said Harry.

"Pretty much yeah. So now time moves differently in each universe. So what is one day in this one may only be an hour in another. Now in the middle and connecting all of this is Takamagahara. It's where I was while I was away and a place that exists outside of time. So I spent what to me was six years there training and when I came back it was as if only a year had passed since I left." Explained Prue getting a nod from Harry though she could tell it had made his head hurt trying to piece it altogether by the look on his face.

"Now then I believe it's my turn to ask the questions. So first tell me how you like school."

At this Harry smiled and thus began the first of many discussions, this about his favorite place Hogwarts.

AN: That's it the chapters done. It's actually shorter than it was initially going to be but I trimmed the fat off to keep it mostly confined to what was going on in that 24 hour period. There was a lot of stuff I wanted to put in here but I'm just saving those things for later on down the line. With that said thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel's Light

Chapter 6

AN: Hello all and welcome back. Firstly as always I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter actually came about pretty quickly as this and the last one were initially intended to be one long one. There will only be a few more until Harry's third year of school starts. That however I've decided to do as a sequel to this one. Considering how I plan to do things I thought it would be easier to just do two separate stories. Essentially this whole story could be considered a prologue to the upcoming one as by that point I'll have probably introduced all of the elements included into the story. That said I don't have much to say right now except that more reviews would be appreciated. That said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

For Harry Potter life had become a routine. Every morning he would wake up and eat breakfast, a chore that he and his aunt Piper would alternate with. After that he would head off for his physical therapy with Dr. Millard. There he was worked with increasing difficulties for longer periods of time each day until eventually he ended up spending up to four hours with her always ended by massage. Following that he would spend a few hours talking with his aunt Prue and what had first started as light conversation had soon evolved into deep discussions where she would ask for further details about events or how he felt about something.

It had been weird at first as he had never been one to think about or talk about his feelings; mostly because he knew that no one cared and also he had learned it was just something guys didn't do. They had talked about many things from his primary school years, his time at Hogwarts, his home life until now and even how he felt about his fame in Magical Britain.

Talking about everything while it helped to get things off his chest had gotten him to see things that he had previously missed. He realized that he had been a horrible friend to Hermione due to his lazing about with Ron and while she had been overly pushy about things it was always because she wanted other people to do well. Having looked through his mother's school things he had realized that she was probably a lot like Hermione passing every class she attended with an Outstanding and had previously been coined the 'Brightest Witch of the Age'.

As if that wasn't bad enough then learning that his father had done just as well and had even been Head Boy had made him feel like dirt. His parents had sacrificed themselves for him and he had repaid that sacrifice with mediocrity so that he wouldn't upset Ron. That more than anything had really hurt him but both Sirius and Remus had already pledged to help him with his studies which they had been doing. After his time with Prue was done he would then head back to the suite where he spent time with the family. Between his grandfather Sam, Aunt Paige and his new uncle Leo he'd gotten Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing and Remote Orbing down pretty quickly.

Sirius had been present during one of these sessions and remarked how he had used to do all types of things when he was a baby that they couldn't explain. Apparently he had been very fond of his stuffed animals and the family cat and would always orb them to him when they were out of reach. Not only that but apparently he'd been able to create force fields even in the womb which was how his mother found out she was pregnant. The biggest display of power however had been when he'd somehow managed to create an actual baby Griffin from nothing for his dad on his birthday, an effort he'd replicated for his mother only he'd created a Pegasus for her. As it turns out however he hadn't been the only one to display his power from the womb as Wyatt was much the same way.

At the moment none of that mattered to him. Instead all that mattered was the moment at hand which found him sitting in a meditative position already deep into a trance. According to Sirius meditation was something he should have learned by the time he was nine as it was a step needed to learn occlumency. Occlumency is the act of magically protecting the mind and according to Sirius something that as an heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house something that he should have learned before he had even boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Aside from that it was also helpful in gaining control of ones magic along with a list of other benefits.

The first step however in all of this was trying to find his core, the center of his being. This step alone had been proving difficult and something that he had been working on for nearly a week. According to both what he'd read and been told a person's core was supposed to be quite easy to find and everyone he'd spoken to on the subject had told him it had taken them very little time at the most that was known was a couple of hours. However from what he later learned it was because most people had a very limited access to their inner world, much less than he does. From what he was told most people who did this and thought about their core would appear in front of it surrounding by darkness with the exception of the glow of their magical core.

For him it was different whenever he started his meditation and delved deep enough he would appear in the halls of what appeared to him as a maze of stone catacombs. Thankfully unlike real catacombs there were no decomposed bodies only a series of tunnels. When he explained this the first time Leo had gotten this odd look on his face and stated that he would look into it once they left the clinic, as the magic of the time manipulation kept him from orbing away.

At the moment he was once more wandering the halls only this time he was following a direction from Prue who had told him to simply reach out for and follow the feel of his magic. Having been practicing magic for two years now he had become quite familiar with the feel of his magic and had eventually found the feeling coming from one of a trio of pipes situated over his head. Following the pipe he soon found himself entering a large chamber that reminded him of a power chamber from one of Dudley's video games. At the back of the room was a rather futuristic looking wall in the center of which contained five different pathways running along it.

Moving closer to the wall he soon found himself approaching the center where he found ball of blue fire much like he was told he should find. However unlike the small ball he was expecting similar in size to a tennis ball he found one that was about twice as large judging by the look of that. Now that he had found it however came the hard part in that he now had to figure out how to manipulate his core and get the energy to flow freely instead of just sitting there which from what he read was supposed to be even harder. Sighing at that he decided to have a look around to see if he could figure out how to work things in here.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of Harry's head there was a tension that could be felt throughout the villa. While for the most part it was hardly ever noticed it would always rise whenever Prue made an appearance. At first things had been good however after a few days people began to notice. First Phoebe, the Leo, Victor, Paige and by this point even baby Chris had begun to notice. Wyatt barely pushing three years old was not one to cope with it long and would generally orb out of a room when he became uncomfortable, usually settling somewhere close to Harry or his father generally to whoever was furthest from it. Today however with the tension higher than ever the boy had lasted for a good five minutes before he had retreated upstairs to where Harry was this time taking his little brother with him. Meanwhile those left within the living room consisting of Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Paige, Victor and Leo sat quietly for but a moment before Leo and Victor strategically retreated to let the sisters sort out their issues.

"So now that it's just us do you want to go ahead and let it out?" questioned Prue leaning back in a reclining chair.

"We had to sit through your funeral. We buried your body. We mourned you and not once in four years have I skipped out in visiting that grave. All this time that you've been back, did you not even think to let us know! We're your sisters Prue, we deserve better than that." Said Piper not once raising her voice but not even trying to hide the pain she felt.

"You know when I died it didn't faze me. After all I'd been killed before twice even so I figured it wouldn't be long until my sisters brought me back." Said Prue causing both Phoebe and Piper to wince.

"Then comes the Angel of Destiny…" continued the woman spitting out the title like it was cursed one that caused the other three to grit their teeth.

"…well I'm pretty sure you can guess what she told me. My time was up, I was around long enough to protect you and teach you to how to fight. It was never my destiny to see things to the end, that was Paige's. I made the argument that I didn't have to fight, I could sit on the sidelines if I had to if they would send me back, let me watch over my sisters." Said the woman her hands balling into fists.

"They wouldn't let you." Said Phoebe

"No they wouldn't it. So there I was officially dead when I realized something, I never got married, I never had children, I'd never get to hold my nieces and nephews. All of my dreams things I'd pushed to the side to help innocents and I'd wasted my time. Well you can imagine how the Elders reacted when I said that, especially when I expressed my hatred of them and the desire that they leave me be forever." Said the woman.

"I know you mourned me. I watched you scream at my grave and curse me for abandoning you. I watched you plead for me to come back, beg me to help you. So I did in what little ways I could. Flip pages in the book whenever you need it give you a little nudge here or there. I was always ready to whisper in your ear, Wyatt and Chris wouldn't have been born if I hadn't. Paige wouldn't have pressured you guys into vanquishing Cole either." said Prue causing all three to look at her with wide eyes.

"One day not long after Chris was conceived I was approached by the man who would become my husband. He offered me a chance to return to the living world. I didn't see how he could but he explained that he existed outside of the influence of the Angels of Destiny, they answer to him not the other way around. He felt I'd been handed a raw deal and would give me one chance to earn the power to snatch my life back, if I failed I'd be stuck there a spirit always wishing for more. Needless to say I passed my trial, did better than anyone had thought. In fact his first wife took me on as her apprentice, she taught me so much and not just about magic, I didn't know it at the time but she was teaching me how to live as an immortal.

Eventually she extended me the offer to join their marriage. I'd long since thrown away my mortal ideals of love, given up on what mortals thought was right or wrong. To me it was simple I loved her, I loved him they obviously loved me or I wouldn't have got the offer so I did." Explained Prue.

"Wait you're in a three-way marriage?" questioned Phoebe in surprise.

"I'm in an open marriage. In terms you'd understand I'm part of a harem" said Prue causing all of her sisters to gape wide eyed in shock.

"Regardless one day my husband calls to me and he has a new project a budding witch whose grandmother had just died. So I went over to teach her, stayed for probably two months before he called me again and told me its time I could go home, I could see my sisters again." Said the woman bringing her story to the present.

"So how did you end up here?" questioned Paige.

"Well we can thank the Sorcerer Supreme for that, the man's primarily a doctor and he got me a place here. Between him and my husband they had set things in motion so that you would get the invitation to come here. All I had to do was wait since I couldn't meet with you before you completed your final battle. While you were doing that I busied myself here helping innocents in a new way." Explained Prue

"So when do we get to meet this mysterious husband of yours?" questioned Piper getting a shrug from her sister.

"He's extremely busy. Right now he's taking care of a few things on another world. However you should meet him sooner or later, Leo knows his eldest daughter she's the Head Elder." Said Prue.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the country within a campground found in the California mountains Draco Malfoy, or rather Draco Black now could be seen sitting on the edge of a pier overlooking a lake. However his usual image was ruined due to his blackened right eye and the way he sat holding his ribs spoke more of the pain he was currently in. For him the summer thus far had truly been an experience and not in a good way as not only was he not within the comforts of Malfoy manor but he'd been barred from using his magic, even his wand had been taken from him by his mother. As if that wasn't bad enough he was currently in a camp surrounded by muggles having arrived earlier in the day and had not long ago had the crap kicked out of him.

"You know when I left Britain I never thought I'd see the day that a Malfoy got taught manners." Came a voice catching his attention.

Looking up he was greeted to the sight of an older looking man with slicked back greying black hair and a thick mustache. He stood at nearly six feet in height and possessed an aura of power about him that Draco had not been expecting around here. He wore a pair of white shorts and a grey t-shirt with the world 'Lakers' in yellow on it, though why it would say that escaped the boy.

"What do you know about House Malfoy?" questioned Draco.

"They're a bunch of cowards who fled France for England and believe money can make up for a lack of magical power." Said the man causing Draco to narrow his eyes.

"My name is Joshua Kale, though it would be Lord Kale to you. A word of advice the boy who beat you up was my grandson Andrew, so don't think even with a wand you'd stand a chance." Said the man.

At this Draco had to swallow down his first response. The House of Kale despite leaving Britain during the war was still an Ancient and Noble House and thus one to be respected. This was especially true as the most elite potion company in the world was owned by that family. Furthermore it had been said that the house bred either Ravenclaw's or Slytherin's in equal measures.

"Lord Black wrote me and requested that I look after you while you are here. As such consider yourself my ward for the summer. I've been forwarded your school information as well and I must say I'm not surprised in why he thinks you're such a disappointment." Said the man getting Draco to snort.

"Something funny?" questioned the man.

"Just that he could consider anyone a disappointment. He was after all disowned." Said Draco.

"Maybe by his mother but never by his grandfather. Sirius Black is the most Slytherin member of his family. Not only was he practically raised by Dorea Potter who herself was a Slytherin but I did my best to help out as well. Slytherin as a house is a disappointment and a pale imitation of its previous self. Sirius took my words to heart and had himself sent as far from that breeding house of morons as he could thus Gryffindor. I have no doubt in my mind if not for your coward of a father he'd have owned the Wizengamont by the time he was thirty." Said the older man causing Draco to frown.

"That said your Head of House has asked that I teach you what being Slytherin really means and how to carry yourself as a member of an Ancient and Noble House should. We'll begin today follow me." Said the man starting Draco on a path that would alter things to come in his future.

* * *

Mental Healing and Mental Therapy were two very different things. A Mind Healer is a healer that focused on the brain and healing degenerative issues by magic. In that way a Mind Healer was basically the magical equivalent to a brain surgeon. A Mind Therapist however was one who focused on the mind from an emotional level, much like a psychiatrist their job was the recovery of the mind and while there was much talking like a psychiatric therapist their job was enhanced thanks to magic. Due to the invention of some remarkable potions from the States in the last few years as well as a rune set that did much to further aid in the task the job of a Mind Therapist had become much easier in the last few years. For Sirius Black these runes had helped him to fully recover his memories many of which he'd thought had been stolen from him by the Dementors over the years. They'd also helped him to come to terms with his family situation from his childhood and put it behind him.

"Okay so I take it you're going to do something similar with Harry." Said Piper.

At the moment she was sitting within Prue's office along with Paige, Phoebe and Sirius. Sirius as both Harry's legal guardian and magical guardian was present because anything dealing with Harry had to go through him. The sisters were present however at his insistence as they would all be helping him with raising the boy.

"Yes. As things stand my sessions with him have been going great. He's opened up a lot and now that he knows that I'm willing to listen and won't judge him he tells me things of his own volition. Next is the hard part in that we have to heal him. In a case such as his however it's tricky, it always is with children. By this point kids in his situation always believe that there is something inherently wrong with them, that somehow their treatment was deserved or they're at fault in some way.

In order to combat this line of thinking and truly begin the healing process we have to first get him past this way of thinking. This is done by way of another rune set that will allow us to walk through those memories. While we can't interact it will allow us to view them as if we were there. However for this stage children always need support someone to be with them, offer them comfort and strength where in my role I can only act as a guide." Explained Prue.

"I'll do it." Said Sirius without even the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Me too." Said Paige with Piper and Phoebe echoing the same.

"Good as all of you are related to him the combined family magic will go a long way to helping him through this." Said Prue.

"Wouldn't yours do the same?" questioned Phoebe.

"I won't have my connection to the Charmed magic anymore. I need to relinquish it since my being back here was interfering with the progression of your powers." Said Prue shocking her sisters.

"What?!" exclaimed the three as one.

"Melinda Warren prophesized of a Power of Three not four, nor five. I would have done so already but I needed Paige here to accept it as right now the power is split between us. Aside from that for these procedures the way the runes work the magic of a therapist cannot mix or support that of a patients. So even though I really would like to I simply can't the way the magic works won't allow it." Said Prue.

"Ok I'm confused why do you need to give up the connection to your family magic?" questioned Sirius.

"I'm not. I was born Prue Halliwell, the family magic will always be part of me. However I lost my position as a Charmed One years ago when I died. The problem was I never fully accepted my death, felt it was too early as such I never fully relinquished my position. Once I do so however their abilities will start progressing again. At least that's what Leo told me earlier." Said Prue.

"Basically all of our magic is combined into a pool that three of us can draw from. It makes us vastly more powerful and harder to kill as a result as we can take much more damage than normal people and still live." Explained Phoebe.

"When do you plan on doing this procedure for Harry?" questioned Paige reminding the group why they were there.

"Today if he's ready."

* * *

While this meeting was happening Harry could be found in the clinic with Doctor Millard. While they had started with the usual routine of stretches instead of working on exercises the doctor had led him to another area just beyond the usual work area which she revealed to be an indoor pool. Of course while he didn't know how to swim he had picked it up pretty fast according to her. It had helped that he wasn't afraid of water in the slightest and had actually found himself becoming comfortable pretty quickly once he learned how to float. While it wasn't as exhilarating and freeing as flying he did enjoy the fact that the water relaxed him.

Still after two hours of work which was really learning to float and tread water he felt exhausted. According to Doctor Mallard this was due to a combination of factors not the last of which was that swimming exercised more muscles than just one. She also explained that the water temperature could also have an effect not to mention the fact that he still had to work on his breathing. That said he'd skipped the hot tub today instead taking a quick shower before going to the sauna. The sauna was then followed by a massage which was only given to him once a week in order to ease tension and to relax the soft tissue areas such as muscles, tendons and the like.

For her part the doctor was actually impressed with Harry. Unlike a lot of patients she saw or initial clients she trained when outside of this setting Harry had given his all from the jump. Once she had explained how important having a physically fit body was to his magical development he had done everything she had asked of him without complaint. That along with the fact that he was generally just a nice kid to be around had caused their relationship to grow into a more big sister-little brother type of thing where he just felt free to talk with her. It was because of this relationship that she felt comfortable lightly popping him upside the head whenever he looked like he was about to fall asleep on her table.

"I'm awake." Muttered the boy after the latest one.

"Good, we're done. Did you send those books out like I told you to?"

"Yes. One to Hermione and one to Professor McGonagall."

The books in question was one on the relationship between magic and physical fitness. As it turns out the doctor was a Hogwarts graduate and she related to Hermione in that she'd graduated at the top of her class and was a first generation witch. It had been after she left Hogwarts and eventually left Britain that she had discovered just how lacking her education was. As such once she'd come to America and she had started her University classes she had taken the time to learn many of the things Hogwarts had neglected to teach her.

"So listen starting tomorrow we're going to up the intensity. I was taking things light on you with a rehab routine but I've talked with your godfather and he's agreed I can start you on some real physical training. He'll be joining us for the vast majority of it and I guarantee I'm going to push you to your limits and past them." Said the woman before leaving the room so he could get dressed.

* * *

Over the last year Hermione Granger had become the closest friend and confidant of Harry Potter. Due to Ron's actions during the whole 'heir of Slytherin' fiasco and thus the subsequent dissolution of the 'Golden Trio' as it had been known the two of them had become closer thus creating a much stronger bond. As such she knew that Harry hated his fame and thus the boy-who-lived nonsense and everything that was a part of it. Neville's inclusion to their little group had given them a bit of insight into how pure-blood's think and how people who grew up as part of the wizarding community would see him. Learning that someone had taken the liberty to write books using his likeness and name without his consent had put Harry into something of a rage.

As such she had been the one to initially propose that he fight back against it. As such when he had initially told her after leaving the Express to watch for the paper and send it to the prophet she had wondered what it was he was up to. Despite this she had held back her desire to fire out a barrage of questions, something she had been working on throughout the year. Now however she wished she'd have asked her questions especially as she had been hit with owls seemingly all day after the Daily Prophet had released the news of Harry's abuse at the hands of his relatives.

She of course didn't have any answers and she had relayed as such to everyone who'd sent her an owl especially Lavender and Parvati. Unfortunately she had yet to hear from Neville but she was on the lookout for his owl. What she wasn't expecting however was for Hedwig to make an appearance, though she was happy when she did. Not only had the rather intelligent owl come she'd come bearing gifts specifically a few letters from Harry and a pair of books. The letter was simply an update, he'd undergone a purification ritual and had his bones repaired. It had also informed her about the discovery of a fourth aunt, the second was mostly about things he was learning from his family and things of that nature.

The first book however was all about the relationship between magic and the body and of course it had held her attention ever since she'd opened the cover. According to what she read so far she was actually pretty behind as she had never made contact with her core but it was something she'd be doing soon. It also explained how a healthy and fit body would make learning magic, especially wandless magic much easier, something that excited her.

The second was a book about the nature of magic and all of the practices there were. He'd left little sticky notes inside at the title sections which basically explained why they weren't taught at Hogwarts, they were labeled as dark. That alone made her sigh as while certain magic like necromancy she could understand, just the sheer number of things that fell under that title galled her. She'd have to write to Professor McGonagall about this and see if some of these could be touched on at some point.

* * *

There were many planes of existence connected to Earth. The Astral Plane, Limbo and The Upper Regions were among the most well-known even to mortals. However there were others out there, many of which were not as nice as others. One such plan was known as the Underworld, a dark maze of underground or volcanic caverns and chambers that was known to be the home of a particular race of creatures, these being Demons. While not the huge creatures of legend and myth that come from other realms these Demons native to this one were nonetheless very powerful forces.

Led by a Demonic Hierarchy they were the force that led the battle between good and evil on a regular day to day basis. Or at least that had been the case for centuries, however the ranks had since been decimated as just within the last decade scores of lower and upper level demons had been vanquished by the Charmed Ones. It was here in one of these chambers usually hidden from sight and access that three individuals could be seen. Though human in appearance they radiated a level of malevolent power that showed they were anything but human.

"So in the end even Zankou failed." Said one of the figures.

He appeared to be a within the human range of the late 20's in age and stood at about 6'0" in height. He possessed pale skin and a rather lean figure and had dark cobalt eyes and a purple four pointed star tattooed on his forehead. He wore a pair of black pants and a simple t-shirt of the same color which allowed his muscular arms to be seen. He had long black hair that was pulled into a tail that ended at his mid-back.

"Yes, though from what I've learned he got close to killing these Charmed Ones." Said another figure.

This figure appeared to be a woman standing at about 5'7" in height. She possessed a rather slender frame with tanned skin and had blonde hair that fell to her lower back. She wore a pair of black jeans and a red top that went well to match her blood red eyes.

"Where's Dumain?" questioned the first.

"Got himself killed doing a job for the Triad apparently. Idiot could have at least woken one of us up beforehand." Said another.

This was another male figure that towered over all of them at over six feet in height and was seemingly a walking muscle. Unlike the others he was a dark skinned individual and had a clean shaven bald head. He wore black cargo pants and a sleeveless black shirt with his arms crossed over his chest and dark purple eyes.

"What! What about the boy?!" demanded the first.

"Gone. His relatives are now in prison and as of now he's in the wind, living with new relatives." Said the woman.

As this was said the first man slammed a fist into the wall to his side embedding it into the rock and causing it to crater while a spider-web of cracks ran along it.

"If that idiot wasn't dead I'd kill him myself." Said the man getting agreeing nods from the other two.

"Where is the Oracle?" questioned the first.

"Dead, sacrificed herself to protect the Source." Said the woman

"What about the Seer?" questioned the man.

"Dead. She tried to become the new Source and got herself killed by crossing the Charmed Ones." Said the other man.

"Before you ask the Crone tried to kidnap the eldest child of the Charmed Ones and got herself killed. Kyra however apparently saw her own death and sacrificed her powers and immortality to escape into the human realm." Stated the woman.

"Right then first things first. Vayne I need you to find another seer, preferably a powerful one." Stated the first man getting the large black man to nod.

"Sevira try and find the boy. Hopefully he's not with the Charmed Ones. You may as well retrieve the cloaking pendant while you're at it we may need it soon."

"And if he is with them Zadicus?" questioned Sevira.

"Then we'll have to consider him a lost cause. The Seer was clear that should the boy join the Charmed Ones we'd have no hope of turning him. In the meantime I'll see if I can create some kind of order out there" said Zadicus with a frown.

At this all three frowned as with Dumain's death they now had an opening in their numbers, a place the boy was supposed to fill should one of them perish against the Charmed Ones. As it was the boys escape would amount to over a decade of work lost. The Dursley's had been perfect vessels to turn the boy against humanity and the forces of good just a little Suggestion had them acting out within the worst part of their natures. Stoking Petunia's jealousy and Vernon's fear of magic into hatred of the boy had been some of his best work. That plus what he'd done to that fool Dumbledore had ensured the boy would eventually turn creating a powerful Hand for the Source.

With that avenue seemingly blocked however he would have to work to restore order to the demonic ranks. Eventually they would need to crown a new Source which meant he'd have to locate several of the needed people. Looking up all three shared a final annoyed glance before the shimmered away to their own jobs.

* * *

Within his room in the villa Harry could be seen sitting upon his bed with his back to the headboard. Lying across his legs was a large shaggy black dog that he had come to recognize as Sirius's animagus form over the last stretch of time. He had been silent ever since his last mind therapy session had ended but what really could he be expected to say after reliving the last eleven years of his life. Eventually he had grown numb to the Dursley's treatment of him at least he had thought so. However he now had new memories within easy recall and while one of those was the full memory of the deaths of his parents he also had a year and a half of happy memories with his parents along with Remus and Sirius to content himself with.

He had memories of him being ridden around on his father's shoulders and sometimes his back whenever he would take on his animagus form which was that of a stag. He now knew that Sirius used to always play with him and would transform just so that he would giggle in delight. He had apparently never trusted Pettigrew though as his shield would always spring up around him. Remus had never transformed around him once but that was due to him never having full control of his form according to the memories. He was also surprised to learn that McGonagall had been a frequent visitor as well as apparently she was tutoring his dad for his Transfiguration mastery.

A shifting at his side had him looking down to see Wyatt sleeping peacefully. Wyatt had become quite fond of Padfoot, much like he had been as a toddler. Running a hand through the boys hair he hoped that the boys innocence and usual carefree nature would last much longer than his own had. Absently he wondered if Wyatt would transform one day like he used to as he'd transformed into a baby stag, wolf and grim respectively.

"Hey." Called a voice interrupting his musing.

Looking up he was greeted to the sight of his grandfather standing in the doorway flanked Remus.

"How are you holding up?" questioned Sam as he entered.

"I'll be okay eventually. It's just a lot to take in." said Harry.

"I imagine it would be having to relive all of that." Said Sam as he took a seat on his other side.

"The Dursley's weren't the worst part. I lived through all of that and I don't have to go back there. What's worse is living with the knowledge of what should have been." Said Harry.

"Traveling down the roads of should have and could have are dangerous places Harry." Said Remus.

"Maybe but did you know I'm supposed to be a big brother." Said the boy bringing both men up short and causing Padfoot sink even deeper before transforming into Sirius.

"My mom told me first. I remember it like it just happened she was so happy and my dad he was even happier if that was possible." Said the boy.

"Let me guess jumping around and twirling you and your mother." Said Remus getting a nod from the boy.

"He pretty much reacted the same way when he found out about you. We spent the whole night celebrating, the four of us and your grandparents. Even the elves got into the festivities." Said Remus

"That was a good one." Said Sirius.

"Still now that you can see those memories celebrate the time you had with your parents. But don't dwell on what could have been, it will lead you down a bitter path." Said Sam.

"You know your Grandmother, my aunt Dorea use to say that magic flows strongly through our family and our emotions. However always beware your darker ones for fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering." Said Sirius something Harry committed to memory.

* * *

For Harry the rest of the time at the clinic seemed to fly by in a blur. Every day that passed working with Doctor Millard he found himself becoming stronger, faster and more agile to the point where he was sure that he had surpassed the previous levels he held in those categories. He had also done much growing and with the help of the potions to recover from his malnutrition shot up in height so that he was now standing at 5'0" and was now weighing a healthy 90 pounds.

Over time working with Sam, Leo, Sirius and Remus he had found that his magic coming to him quicker and easier than ever. Able to work at his own pace he had relearned and mastered everything spell wise that he'd covered in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense for the last two years. With Piper he would spend his time exchanging recipes and learning new dishes in the kitchen which somehow soon translated over to Potions.

He and Phoebe worked on the family spells and spell creation as she was the one who taught Paige. Speaking of he and his closest blood related aunt spent their time usually just hanging about or learning Whitelighter powers together under Leo and Sam. She had however taught him Deviation which was basically how to use orbs to deflect attacks or anything harmful away from himself and she had taught him how Glamouring which was like polyjuice except using orbs instead of a potion. Prue however outside of his therapy sessions had been helping him get a handle on his telekinesis which had popped up when he'd had a surge of anger during one of their sessions.

It wasn't all magic however as he spent a lot of time just doing regular things to. Victor and Henry both being avid basketball fans had pulled him into the sport as well; Henry was even teaching him how to play. Eventually it got to the point where he would pay a game with Henry, Coop and Leo every day on the court behind the villa. Doctor Millard had also become a regular guest at the villa as not only was she a friend of Prue's but if he wasn't off the mark she and Sirius had been making passes at each other. Doctor Yoshida had come around quite a bit in his free time but that was usually to teach Harry about Parseltongue which helped him not only speak it without a snake nearby but read the language known as Parselscript as well.

Not everything however was as fun. Sirius had also begun teaching him things that he would need to know as both the Potter heir and the Black heir. This included the customs of Magical Britain, a crash course on politics, etiquette and even dancing. While that was all done light Sirius assured him he would have to learn it and that he'd probably get his cousin Andromeda to teach him. While Phoebe had helped him with the dancing he had stated plainly he would much rather be in the kitchen where he was comfortable something he assured him would be a plus when he got older and started dating.

At the moment he could be found zipping across the sky enjoying one last flight on his Nimbus before he was forced to pack it away. Those below could only marvel as he flew pulling off various tricks with the ease of someone with complete confidence in what they were doing. Even as he accelerated into loops, spins and turns that could make someone's head spin he laughed as he enjoyed the rush and sense of freedom that only being in the air provided to him. He pushed the broom to its limit as he made a sudden climb before suddenly reversing directions in a fast paced dive and tuning out everything but himself and the broom pulled out of the dive and leveled out just six inches away from the ground.

"Merlin Moony you said the kid could fly but you didn't say he could do that!" exclaimed Sirius having watched the last few minutes.

"Some things must be seen to believed my friend." Said Remus a proud smile on his face.

"What the hell was that!" cried Piper as she made her approach from the house.

"That was a perfect Wronski Feint. There are professional players who can't pull that move off." Said Sirius.

"Enjoy yourself?" questioned Remus as the boy came to a stop in front of them a large grin on his face.

"That was amazing it's never responded this well before." Said Harry.

"That's because you have a greater handle on your magic now." Said Remus ruffling his hair as he dismounted the broom.

"So you had fun?" questioned Piper.

"Yup." Said the boy brightly.

"Good, but don't ever scare me like that again." Said the woman before heading back inside the villa.

Twenty minutes later found the group standing outside the gates of the clinic having said their goodbyes and given their thanks to the staff. Though only a week had passed in the outside world they'd spent nearly two months inside of the clinic. While that may not have seemed like much for the lives that all of them had lived it was two months of bliss. For Paige and Henry it had been like the Honeymoon they'd never gotten to have. Phoebe and Coop had grown closer as well and Coop had even proposed and thus now they were engaged. For Piper and Leo it had been a chance to spend time with the family with no interruptions of the supernatural variety.

Victor had gotten the chance to see all of his girls alive and well with the benefit of seeing his grandchildren Wyatt and Chris every day. As for Sam it had proven much the same as he'd grown closer to his daughter and her new husband and his newly discovered grandson. For Prue the place had given her the long wished for reunion with her sisters and the long awaited meeting with her nephews. Not only that but it had helped her heal the wounds of a lost member of the family. Sirius and Remus had reconciled after all the problems that the last war had put them through. As for Harry while it was new to him he had finally found something that he'd always wanted, a family to call his own. He was no longer an unwanted addition in the Dursley household and instead had new aunts, uncles, cousins and a grandfather to add along with the remainder of his old one in his Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot.

As such it was no surprise that the group gave one last look to the gates of the place that had helped heal and bring them together. Finally however that time of reflection was over and the group took their leave. Leo was the first to do so taking Piper, Chris and Wyatt with him in a surge of blue and white orbs the flowed upwards. Phoebe and Coop travelled differently with Coop being a Cupid they vanished in a glow of soft pink light which soon turned into two small hearts that flashed away. Prue surprised those remaining when she and Victor vanished disappearing in a flurry of golden orbs of light. Paige and Henry were next with Paige ruffling Harry's hair before she and Henry vanished from the spot in a flurry of dark blue orbs.

Sharing a grin with Sirius and Remus who each had a hand on his shoulder Harry took a breath before the three of them vanished from the spot in a flurry of electric blue orbs. Sam waited a few moments before he himself vanished flowing upwards in a surge of blue and white orbs. As the last of the orbs faded away Doctor Nanook turned his attention away from the sky just as another group of four people appeared in front of him by way of portkey. Turning to the new arrivals he smiled as he extended the welcome to the members of Britain's House Longbottom.

AN: That's it the chapters done. Thanks for reading and please review. Till next time, LATER.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel's Light

Chapter 7

AN: Hello All and welcome back. Firstly thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now that said this part of the story is where I start to tie in a few things which will hopefully all make since when the reveals are done in the end. All I will say is there is still more about James and Lily than I have already stated previously in this story. Also for those of you who haven't done so check out my other stories, especially Immortal Diaries as it ties into this one a bit if you know where to look. Also the ending of this chapter was inspired by CatsAreCool who wrote A Marauder's Plan, which is one of my absolute favorite stories on this site. I actually credit him with the oath as I thought it was exactly what I needed for that particular scene. That said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

When he awoke he did so with a groan that was brought on by both the soreness in his back and the hangover grade headache that was currently hitting him. Despite how many times he did this the after effects of the technique was yet to be something he'd gotten used to. Pushing past the annoyance he took stock of his surroundings to discover that he was on the floor of an empty white room to his left was a large wall that served more as a window as the wall was made of a golden light which matched the door-shaped light on the wall just in front of him.

' _Great, I'm in a prison_.' Thought the figure a scowl forming on his features at the discovery.

It was not the first time he'd been placed in a prison. No the first time had been thousands of years ago when he'd been human, he'd gotten a reduced sentence due to his actions during the war but he'd still been forced to pay for crimes he'd committed prior to that. Delving down into the memories he tried to figure out what he'd done this time. The body was indeed that of Loki the Asgardian God of Mischief so he'd at least gotten the right body, and not the other one he had running around as that would have sucked. According to the memories he was initially the ward of Odin, the Allfather and the King of Asgard.

He had been taken in as a baby and raised in Asgard where he had studied the arts of Mysticism under Odin's wife the Queen Mother, Freyja. He had been raised under their children Balder, Hermod and Tyr and alongside Odin's youngest son Thor. He had grown up as very much a part of the family and had even been adopted by them when he was seven. Around that time he had been informed that his father was the frost giant Laufey, King of the Giants. Nothing was known about his mother only that she had been Asgardian, which had been shocking as Asgard and Jotunheim had been at war at the time. Whatever the case his mother had died in childbirth and Laufey agreed to a ceasefire in the exchange that he would be raised on Asgard in the House of Odin.

He lived through several wars with various other realms, though Hermod and Tyr hadn't been quite as lucky having been on the frontlines. During his training he had been discovered to be a natural at illusions and had taken up pranks to train up the skill. Eventually he had become known as the Trickster and following that become the God of Mischief. He'd also taken to adventuring in his youth alongside Thor and discovered numerous passages in and out of Asgard. It had been during the return from one of his unauthorized solo trips that he'd been ambushed and knocked unconscious.

He woke then in another cell and was only awake shortly however it was long enough for him that he could memorize places and faces. As he focused on the past he came up with a face alien in origin and from no world he could recognize. He had slicked back white hair, large blue eyes lacking a pupil and ears similar to an elf. He was a slim figure, bony as well judging from what he could see of his arms and he had…grey skin? After that he remembered a spell being cast and he was unconscious again. His following memories were hazy as if he saw them through fog, though he could make out details of some events. He manipulated Thor into going to Jotunheim and picking the fight with the Frost Giants and manipulated Odin into banishing him to Earth.

From there he had waited until Odin had slipped into his Odinsleep to recharge his power before claiming the throne for himself. Following that he'd sent the Destroyer after Thor and his friends. He snuck some Frost Giants into Asgard including Helblindi his brother only to stop them when they tried killing Odin. From there he used the Bifrost Cannon on Jotumheim, fought a re-empowered Thor and fell from the Bifrost Bridge. He awoke in front of the alien non-elf again who was called Ebon Maw and was brought before a different kind of giant. This one had light purple skin and red eyes and clad in armor that he now recognized as Thanos the Mad Titan and was presented with…a scepter.

From there it was all a blur he knew he traveled to Midgard once again in search of something. He'd clashed with Thor once more and a new group of his friends called…the Ascenders?

' _No, that's not right, sounds too stupid even for that idiot_.' Mused the man pushing the name away for later.

Whatever the case he fought them at the head of a strange army called the Futari, Centari, no the Chitari that's right. Following that had been a solo clash with some kind of weird green troll and he didn't know why but he felt he'd experienced a lot of pain in that encounter. Eventually Thor and his friends won the battle and he was brought here to this prison beneath the palace.

' _So by jumping into this body and merging my consciousness with this version of Loki I must have broken whatever spells had been placed on me before_.' Thought the man frowning.

A quick scan of his energy found that most of it was locked away from his reach. He could feel it but he could not pull from it, granting him just enough to produce low grade illusions. Unfortunately this version of him had not been a very physically inclined combatant. While he was a cut above the standard Asgardian in terms of skill people such as Sif and the Warriors Three were more skilled. This wouldn't do, he may not always be the most powerful but in terms of skill he couldn't have people assume they were better than him. All he would really have to do is get the body in a descent grade of shape, he still possessed all of his true skills his body just wasn't capable of pulling his tricks off. However first things would be first and he would need to get out of this cell. Looking up he was greeted to the sight of the Allfather himself only he was different not in appearance but in the way he carried himself.

Normally while physically imposing that was usually all it was to those he considered family unless he happened to be holding his sceptre. Now however he possessed an aura of power about him and it wasn't just magic. Reaching his senses out he found that the very air was touched with his power and the connection was still growing. Not only that but he appeared to be relaxed much more than normal yet despite this he seemed more dangerous than he ever had before. Such a thing however didn't frighten him instead it merely caused him to smirk.

"Father." Said the man his voice a bit raspy from disuse.

"You've returned to your right mind then. Come there is much to be discussed." Said the man motioning for the guard to open the cell.

* * *

Meanwhile in another realm entirely and with no clue of the goings on elsewhere Hermione Granger found herself within Gatwig Airport in West Sussex alongside her parents. They had arrived almost three hours ahead of their flight time as this specific one was an international flight. It was now well into the summer being the end of July, the 28th in fact. Sitting down her book and glancing at her watch she found that it was already a quarter till seven in the evening which meant there was still a small bit of a wait until the flight was scheduled to take off.

Looking around the area she found that there were many others who had accepted their invitations and were also waiting. Of course the Weasley's were all present and despite the rather long wait Mr. Weasley still looked rather excited about the actual flight. Percy was reading his own book, Ginny was sleeping and Ron was in the midst of what looked like a small snack. She was actually someone amazed as not only was he eating a fruit of all things but he looked as if he'd finally learned how to eat properly. The twins however were in another group this being composed of them along with Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver and a girl by the name of Heidi Macavoy who was apparently both Oliver's girlfriend and one of the Chasers for Hufflepuff.

Penelope or Penny as she had told her to call her was also engrossed in her own reading material and she could see Justin with his face in the screen of what looked suspiciously like a Gameboy. Colin however she could see had fallen asleep as had his rather excitable younger brother Dennis. She could also see one of her newest and honestly oddest friends Luna Lovegood sitting beside Penny reading a copy of some magazine and doing so while it was upside down if she wasn't seeing things.

She could see a few other claws that she recognized as Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, and Sue Li. From Hufflepuff she could see Susan Bones and her best friend Hanna Abbot who were being accompanied by Hannah's parents and even Amelia Bones herself. Also from Hufflepuff was Ernie Macmillan who was sitting with Michael and Justin. The most surprising arrivals had been the arrivals of the Slytherin contingent which consisted of Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. All of them were talking quietly amongst themselves however she noticed that Daphne's sister Astoria was present as were her parents and Tracy's parents. The final group was of course composed of Gryffindor's from her year. This group consisted of Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil along with her twin Padma the lone Claw, Sally-Anne Perks, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. For that group they were accompanied by the Lavender's and Dean's parents.

"Everyone can I have your attention please!?" looking towards the voice she found Harry's uncle Leo standing before them along with the man she'd met earlier in the day named Remus Lupin.

"Thank you all for your patience thus far. Now we will be boarding in a few minutes, but there are a few things first." Stated Leo causing the rather large group to focus on him.

"Firstly there is to be no magic of any kind performed on the plane or while it is in flight. The instruments are all very sensitive as are the expansion runes we've activated and with that in mind you will all place your wands in cases we had designed for them and they will be held by our chaperones until we land. There will be a meal served approximately one hour after takeoff however as the flight is estimated to take about eight hours I suggest using the remaining time to rest." Finished Leo getting nods all around.

"Next thing I know some of you are wondering why we are using this method of travel. While a portkey would be much quicker an international one would require that we notify both the British Ministry and the American Magical Congress of our whereabouts. At this point Lord Black does not wish the location of his ward to become known to anyone who is not a recognized ally of either house. This is also the wish of Lord Longbottom and because of this we've chosen this method of travel." Explained Remus

"Take off will be in thirty minutes. I suggest you all take this time to visit the restrooms here as there are only two on the plane."

Thirty minutes later found the group walking on the tarmac towards what was soon identified as a Gulfstream G650 by Dean. Apparently Dean had a fascination with planes and having always wanted to become a pilot since he was young had planned to join the Royal Air Force. As she boarded the plane however Hermione found herself stunned as she took it in her surroundings. Having been on a plane she had been expecting to be stuck in cramped seating however instead what she was seeing were spaced out tan leather seats and couches for the ride that had enough room to fit at least fifty people.

Looking around she could see it had polished wood tables and trim along with extra-large oval windows. Soon enough she found herself sitting on a rather comfortable chair beside Daphne Greengrass of all people. Once everyone was seated and strapped in they were led through the emergency procedures by the attendant a pretty woman who had to be in at least her mid-twenties. Once that was done Remus explained about some of the features of this particular plane such as the internet connection and entertainment system. With the push of a button he had screens fold down from the roof of the plane in order to start the in-flight movie, which in this case was one of her favorites, The Lion King. Leaning the seat back just a bit to get comfortable Hermione couldn't help but think this was more for an education for the pure-bloods than anything else.

* * *

"Cannon ball!"

The exclamation had Harry looking up just in time to see Neville land with a splash into the pool. Laughing at the offended cries when a few people got splashed the two boys exchanged fist bumps as Neville surfaced from beneath the water of the pool. To say that the last month and a half had seemed like a dream to him would be putting it lightly. This time last year he had basically been a slave for the Dursley's and now he was part of a rather strange family and was pretty much free to do whatever he wanted.

The weekdays he was actually spending pretty much however he wanted. His mornings were spent at the Boys and Girls Club and at around 3:00 pm he would be picked up by Sirius and Remus. From there they would journey to the new house on Prescott Street. The three of them were actually having a crash course in muggle cinema with Paige and Henry as their teachers. Every day the five of them would watch a couple of different movies in various subjects. Sirius had developed a rather fond appreciation for gangster films and Remus enjoyed dramas. He however had taken a liking to those as well as adventure and comedy films.

He had also met some new people over the time however the one that stuck out the most could be seen in the water to his left. The person was actually a girl who was thirteen years old who had black hair that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a black one piece bathing suit that did nothing to hide the fact that she had started physically maturing. She was actually his neighbor and her name is Zatanna Zatara and she was a witch, something that made their friendship much easier to form.

She and her father were apparently new to the neighborhood having only been there for about two months when he had arrived. Her father Giovanni Zatara however had apparently known not only his parents and the other Marauders, but had known both his grandfather Charles Potter and Arcturus Black as well. As it turns out Giovanni was a Hogwarts graduate and had been a Ravenclaw while he attended he was also the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zatara. Unfortunately her mother Sindella had been one of the victims of the Death Eaters shortly after she gave birth to Zatanna when they launched an attack on Saint Mungos.

Following this the two had been part of a group that had been evacuated by his grandfather and had settled in a place called Gotham City. Unfortunately due to the low standards of Hogwarts he had not been able to find real work when he first arrived. As such he had become a stage magician and he was now quite famous because of it. The two had moved two San Francisco a few years back after some of Giovanni's friends had been murdered during a mugging. With the criminal element rising the man had decided to move his daughter to a safer place and as such they'd been living in San Francisco for about six years though they'd only been on Prescott Street for a few months.

The two of them had actually met while he was going on one of his morning runs. As a member of her school's track team she had developed the same morning habit. Eventually they'd struck up a conversation which soon led to a friendship that despite the short length of time he valued nearly as much as if not more so than Ron's. Whatever the case she had become a regular guest at the Potter House, which is what they called the place on Prescott Street.

Then there was Neville who had changed quite a bit since they'd last seen each other. Having spent some time at the Seven Saints Clinic with his family he'd come out with an aura of confidence that hadn't been there previously. Not only that but he'd undergone a bit of a transformation as apparently he'd taken to doing joining his parents for their exercise routines. He himself had actually spent the last week at Longbottom Hall getting to know his godmother and during this time he had discovered that Alice Longbottom was definitely vivacious possessing a quick wit and a sense of humor that never failed to liven up the room.

Despite her general fun loving attitude however the woman could also be stern and downright scary. Harry figured she had cultivated that part of her during her time as an Auror however he had learned that she had only become an Auror due to the war. In truth however her passions were in Herbology and Potions the latter of which she had helped Neville and even Harry to improve in. Frank Longbottom however was generally a more calm individual and projected an aura that just made you relax while in his presence. The two were currently seated off to the left in foldable beach chairs as they took in some sun.

Their revival and presence Neville's life had definitely been good for him from what he had been able to observe. Just from the time they'd been around each other Harry had found the boy to be more open to others and not as hesitant to share his own opinion. While still shy upon initial meetings however he was not as bad as he had been previously which was a welcome improvement. His thoughts however by the call of their names and turning to the voice he found Sirius standing just out of splashing distance from the pool. He'd gone through a change since they'd returned from the clinic the most notable of which was his hair. His hair was now cut short around the back and sides though what remained was slicked down to maintain a slick finish to the edges, blending into the top which he left long enough to be smoothed back and he was now clean shaven.

He was wearing a pair of grey and white board shorts along with a black tank top and a pair of black Tommy Bahama slide sandals. With the aid of the sisters the former Prisoner of Azkaban had changed both his look and gotten an entirely new wardrobe that he could wear in muggle areas. This included casual, formal, business and even swimwear which he was now wearing. He had put up a bit of fight at having his hair cut however after all of the looks he'd gotten from women he came across had decided the new look was probably a good thing.

"I need you guys to climb out now, we're being called in." stated the man getting groans from the kids.

Climbing out of the pool the three quickly dried themselves off and wrapped the towels around themselves. Harry honestly wished they could just use drying charms but with all of the non-magicals in the area they didn't need any questions they couldn't answer. Still the water felt good on his skin as even with the early hour it was still rather warm out and it was projected to get even hotter throughout the day. Because of this the three of them had opted to get in an early morning swim since they were up and the adults had all wanted to sleep in longer. Once they were in the elevator on the way back to the room Sirius wasted no time producing his wand and casting the Quick Drying Charm on all three of them.

Following that he used it to hit a button cleverly hidden by use of a notice-me-not rune. As it turns out their vacation choice truly was the most magical place on Earth. The resorts for instance all had entire floors that was hidden magically from conventional languid people. Languid, it was the word that he was now using as he had stopped using Muggle once he had learned that in general slang it meant someone lacking in intelligence and of course now that he knew that it was a racial slur, and he personally was against such things. He and Hermione had talked over the phone for quite a while on the subject of coming up with a new word having also rejected mundane, vapid, trite, and banal for various reasons.

It had taken Leo overhearing his end of the conversation for them to settle on that word. He and Leo had then orbed to Hermione's house where the Elder had given an impromptu lecture on what magic actually was. Previously both had known that Magic was a fundamental force capable of altering reality at various levels. However both of them had long since come to the realization that purebloods were inherently lazy as no one had actually figured out exactly what it was and how they were able to channel it. In fact they had realized within their first year of studies that most were simply satisfied in that they could use it and didn't look deeper.

He himself had meant to look for the answer within Slytherin's library but seeing as how he hadn't been back to the school since he left, nor had he even stepped into the Chamber since the rendering and his encounter with the man's spirit had obviously not been able to do so. Needless to say that they two had absorbed the man's lecture like a pair of fresh sponges. Of course that had spawned an entire new discussion of other words to use which had included Penny, Justin and Dean via letter or phone.

Eventually they'd done away with muggleborn and settled on New-Blood however they were now entertaining the notion that they all actually descended from witches and wizards themselves. Shaking the thought away as the elevator doors opened he waited until both Zatanna and Neville had stepped out before stepping out himself and once again marveling at the décor of their floor. Once they had arrived they had been met with the resorts President who as it turns out was an old schoolmate of his grandfathers.

The man who had introduced himself as Lucas Powell had been a Gryffindor back in the day, had taken one look at the names Potter, Longbottom, Black and Lupin and had connected them all rather quickly to his old friend and classmate Charles Potter. As such he had taken them out of the regular suites and upgraded them to not only the wizarding suites but to the Lords suite. From what he understood when the man had come to work for the company he had taken the idea of the Wizarding Tents and expanded on it. From what he learned wizard tents were normal tents just charmed to be much larger on the inside becoming something like a house on the inside.

Due to the fact that as a muggleborn he'd been unable to find work he used the troubles of the Second World War to leave Britain behind him. After the war instead of returning to Britain like others had done he'd gone and moved to the States to a place called Holmby Hills in Los Angeles, the rest he said had been history. Whatever the case however the man had used his talent in runes to modify and expand on the wizarding tents and as such had gone on to create entire portions of each of the hotels he'd eventually designed to a very impressive wizarding standard. For instance where they currently were staying at instead of two bedrooms like they'd initially had they now had a place more akin to a mansion with over twenty bedrooms each with their own in suite bath. He actually wondered why they needed that many rooms as even with Remus, Sirius and Zatanna having their own rooms they were at this point only using nine.

"Harry!"

The exclamation of his name had caught him almost as soon as they entered the dining room and he looked up just in time to catch a rather familiar brown haired missile. Catching hold of Hermione rather easily and he found enduring one of her patented hugs was now much easier than it had previously been as well.

"Hi Mione!" chirped a voice to his left.

"Zatanna! Neville!" exclaimed the girl releasing Harry and pulling both into short hugs.

"So what's this?" questioned Harry turning to the grinning Sirius.

"Well as you were talking of meeting the members of the Great Alliance, Frank and I decided it would be good to simply invite them to celebrate your birthdays with us and join us on our vacation." Said Sirius.

"Of course Hermione was always going to meet us here, we just never let her know and as you're close to the Weasley's I thought it would be a good idea to invite them and the rest of your friends." Explained Remus.

"Thank you Uncle Moony." Said Harry.

Looking around the room he could see the place was filled with many of his friends and schoolmates as well who he was guessing were the parents of some of his schoolmates and Alliance members. Looking them over aside from the Weasley's who brought two more people who he assumed were Bill and Charley he could see Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. Across the room he could see his teammates all gathered with most of them laughing at the twins who for some reason were gaping in shock. He could see two more girls Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and he was pleasantly surprised to see Penny sitting beside Luna. He could see Dean, Seamus, Justin and Ron had all gathered together in their own little group. He was also surprised to see Lavender as well as Parvati and Padma.

There were several other people as well most of them he assumed were parents and thus the members of the Great Alliance. The only people he however did recognize were three people who he recognized as the Tonks family. He'd met them almost a month ago when Sirius had called a meeting of the House of Black, during which he had introduced him to his cousin Andromeda along with her daughter Nymphadora and her husband Ted. Turns out Andromeda had surprised her family when she had married the muggleborn Ted Tonks and while Sirius's mother Walburga had wanted her disowned the late Arcturus Black however hadn't done so recognizing that Andromeda's magic had connected with Ted's and she had done only what her magic had guided her into doing.

Nymphadora or Tonks as she preferred to be called had proven this as the Black Family magic was rather strong in her. In fact it was so strong that it had awakened a latent gift of the Black Family which was her metamorphic ability. Such an ability according to Sirius hadn't been seen in the family for over two centuries until she was born. Andromeda or Andi as she liked to be called was now a fully qualified Healer employed by the Ministry while Ted had become a Solicitor. Tonks however was currently a cadet in the Auror academy something Sirius had encouraged wholeheartedly.

Over the next few minutes Sirius guided Harry through the room introducing him properly to the members of the Alliance and their children. As he didn't really personally know a lot of the children, though he had classes with them Harry was happy Sirius was there to help him navigate the waters. As Andromeda had been helping him learn certain protocols fitting his station for formal occasions he went through the motions as best he could knowing that she was most likely watching him with her hawk-like gaze.

"Alright you lot, go wash up. Breakfast is just about ready and you're going to want to eat your fill before we head out." Said Alice as she made her way into the room from the kitchen.

After a quick shower Harry found himself within a large dining room fifteen minutes with a plate in front of him. The meal had been provided by the resorts House Elves and consisted of pancakes, hash browns, eggs an English muffin and orange juice to wash it all down. Or at least his dead, Zatanna had gotten a couple of breakfast burritos and had gotten Hermione to order the same. He was seated between Sirius and Alice with everyone else seated somewhat randomly. Currently he like the others was listening as William or Bill as he preferred to be called spoke of what he did as a curse breaker for Gringotts.

"You know it sounds like you're a real life Indiana Jones." Said Phoebe getting a confused look from Bill and many of those sitting near her though he along with several others were chuckling.

"Well now that I think about it that's pretty much the job. A curse breaker is pretty much an archeologist with knowledge of a particular skill set. That's actually the field I was thinking of going into after the war." Said Sirius

"So Bill is Indiana Jones, and Harry is Luke Skywalker." Said Zatanna after a few moments of thought.

"I think I'm more of a mix of Anakin and Luke. After all I was pretty much a slave until Hagrid rescued me from Durskaban. I just have no intention of falling to the Dark Side." Said Harry

After breakfast was over and done with the magic-raised among them rather blown away by the meal that topped anything they'd ever had in the Wizarding world the group headed out of the rooms. The group led by Leo, Henry and Coop soon found themselves boarding a bus. Hermione in her seat beside Harry was nearly vibrating such was her excitement which soon proved to be infectious to the group as a whole. The rest of the day was a blur of activity as far as the kids were concerned. After getting off the bus in front of Disney's Magic Kingdom theme park and after being granted entrance they had entered the park and from their enjoyed a day of merriment.

For the wizard-raised among the group the sights of the park had left them reeling. From just the number of people that wandered the park they had been forced to come to the realization of just how small the attractions of what they'd known growing up truly were. Despite this when the day was all over and they had been through Adventureland, Frontierland, Liberty Square, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland did they decide to call it a day. It was as they were making it back however that they were surprised when they discovered an entire area of the park that contained true magic. There they were greeted with a multitude of activities that they could enjoy.

At one point while he and his teammates where entertaining some games built around Quiddich concepts Hermione along with Luna, Padma, Daphne and Susan had all disappeared. When they had returned they had done so burdened with new books they had purchased from a bookstore nearby. Of course having come from a shop in the actual magical section of the park they were given bags with expansion charms that would allow them to carry their load of books much easier than normal.

After exploring and partaking in the games in this section from which Harry had one more than a few prizes that he'd given away as gifts the group had finally decided to call it a day. By then the night was upon them and as they traveled down the Main Street they were just in time to get a front row viewing of the parade and a fantastic fireworks show that left even the twins in awe before they left the park for the resort.

* * *

Elsewhere a figure could be found sitting behind an ornate wooden desk nursing a glass of fire whiskey as he sat deep in thought. With Fudge booted out of office and both he and Lucius Malfoy currently residing in cells in Azkaban there had been a shift in the dynamic of the Wizengamont. Not only that but Albus Dumbledore had also stepped down from his position of chief warlock and headmaster of Hogwarts stating that his old age was beginning to take its toll and holding so many positions was simply too much. This left voids in several positions just waiting to be filled and he knew several people would now be trying to make moves.

Lucius had previously been the recognized leader of the Dark faction within the Wizengamont. Having known Lucius since childhood he had known the man could be quite crafty and cunning however ever since he'd gotten his hands on the Black family fortune his methods had become heavier handed, becoming less subtle as a result. Having that fool Fudge so deep in his pocket had effectively made him Minister in all but name and responsibility. He'd even had the foresight to have Deloris Umbridge installed as the man's Senior Undersecretary, which meant that he wouldn't have to be bothered as frequently as Deloris despite her lack of magical power was an avid supporter of their cause.

Unfortunately for him Lucius had overlooked someone, particularly Amelia Bones and as such was currently enjoying the company of the Dementors. With him now off the board he would have to take matters into his own hands. His father had always felt that he should have been the one in the lead anyway, not Lucius. Both his father and Lucius's had been Senior Circle, the original Death Eaters, though both had passed on some time ago. His family however had also supported Grindelwald, something the Malfoy's could not boast.

Though his father hadn't been very highly ranked by the end he had still been a major contributor for their side, enough that Voldemort had sought him out for a meeting when he was in the early stages of his rise to power. After the fall of Grindelwald his father had opted not to return to Hungary and instead had moved to England settling in York. His father had married a member of the Crouch family which had effectively given his family a Noble status in Magical Britain as opposed to the Foreign status that would have hampered them.

As his mother and Lucius's mother had been best friends Lucius had become his god-brother. Together they had attended Hogwarts and been sorted into Slytherin where they had eventually risen up to rule the house. The two of them had basically been responsible for the recruitment of what could now be considered the Inner Circle Death Eaters, and his biggest personal wins had been the recruitment of Barty Crouch Jr, Denis Travers and Peter Pettigrew. Both Junior and Travers had been two of their most loyal and neither had even flinched at going to Azkaban, whereas Pettigrew had proven to be an able spy in Dumbledore's Order. Further still after the fall of Voldemort he'd gotten rid one of their greatest foes in Sirius Black framing him for multiple murders something that required quite a bit of cunning especially for a spur of the moment plan.

Still while the loss of Lucius and the Black family funds would be a blow it wasn't as bad as it could be. With his record and achievements it would be easy for him to seize control of both his faction of the Wizengamont and of the remaining active Death Eaters. Following that however he would have to make some other moves, perhaps reach out to some old contacts. With that in mind the man known as Thaddaeus Nott set about his planning.

* * *

The next two days followed in a blur for the group. The day following their foray at the Magic Kingdom the dawn broke on July 30th which was also Neville's birthday. The birthday boy had spent the morning almost tucked under his mother's arm and looking quite comfortable at that. From what he knew the Longbottom's had spent over a year in the Seven Saints Clinic and they'd had plenty of time to become a rather close family unit.

The day was started by breakfast and the giving of gifts. Neville had come out quite well the Greengrass girls and Tracey had pitched in to get him a red and black backpack with the Gryffindor house crest that featured what they called an Undetectable Expansion Runes. From what had been said the rune was an advancement of a charm that expanded the internal dimensions of an object thus giving it more room while not increasing its weight or mass on the outside. It differed from the parent charm however in that the charm was only temporary and could run out of energy whereas the rune could allow the expansion to be permanent. Hermione had looked very interested when she had learned that the girls all had similar bags that they used to carry around their school supplies.

Penny had gotten him a book on fairy tales and myths that were known in the languid-world though focusing on Ireland and the United Kingdom. Harry and Justin had coordinated and gotten him the first fourteen Bond books, each of them springing for seven. Hermione had given him a book on rare and exotic plants in the languid-world that were also very valuable due to their uses. Sirius and Remus had gifted him with a watch that through the clever usage of runes could double as a communication mirror among a few other more secret features.

Hannah's family had gotten him a dragon-hide jacket and the Bones had gifted him with matching boots. Alice and Augusta had simply informed him they were building him his own personal greenhouse, much to his joy. Frank had given him two gifts the first being a Nimbus 2001, and the second had been the signet ring marking him officially as the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. While he'd gotten many more gifts from those attending those had been the ones that stood out the most.

Following that they'd spent their day enjoying themselves within the Animal Kingdom, something that everyone had enjoyed especially seeing all of the animals, shows, rides and plants they'd had on display. They had also had a magical section where they could see various animals though couldn't interact with them. Harry had found the snakes of both breeds to be absolutely hilarious as had his companions once he explained what had caused him to crack up laughing.

The next day however was Harry's birthday and after a rather filling breakfast it had been time to receive his own gifts. He had also gotten a lot of gifts a backpack matching Neville's from the Slytherin girls though his also boasted his Quiddich number as well. His aunt Paige had gotten him a skateboard while his aunt Piper had gotten him a bike. His aunt phoebe however had given him an mp3 player with well over 2000 songs on it. His aunt Prue had given him a set of books entitled 'Chronicles of the Shinobi' and told him that reading them were important.

From the Longbottom's he'd gotten him all thirteen of the hardcopy Dresden books, he'd already gotten Neville and Frank hooked on Sherlock Holmes and they had figured one good turn deserves another. Penny had gotten him a book on myths and fairytales native to the British Wizarding World. Dean had given him a rather thick book of comic strips for something called the Boondocks and had sworn to him it was hilarious. Justin meanwhile had gifted him with a complete collection of dvd's for a series called Dragon Ball Z. Like Neville he'd gotten Dragon-hide boots and a jacket however the boots had come from the Hannah and the Abbot family and the jacket had come from Susan and Amelia. Luna had given him a book on famous magical creatures, hugged him and thanked him for being her friend.

Hermione and Moony had worked together and while the Grangers had gotten him a watch Moony had done his work and given it all of the same features that Neville's could boast. Hermione hadn't been done however as after giving him one of her trademark hugs she had given him a quick kiss on the cheek before retreating. After he'd regained his ability to breathe he'd been gifted with seemingly a whole wizarding wardrobe by Alice and Augusta considering they'd just given him a trunk full of the stuff.

Following this Sirius the man-child himself had given him his own gift, one that had nearly put him right back into his previous state. Sirius had handed him a small box much like one would buy earrings in, however inside had been not earrings but a miniaturized broom. After he had removed it however Sirius had handed him a letter, one addressed by the President of Nimbus Racing who had first thanked him for inviting his staff to the schools Quiddich Tournament and gave him praises on a marvelous performance.

As if that wasn't enough he and Sirius had been in conversation and after constant correspondence between the company and its account manager and someone else's Nimbus had become a distributor for a new line of brooms. The newest edition to the Nimbus family however would be a limited edition series and he was given the first one, customized with his name engraved on the handle was the game changer, The Firebolt the most anticipated broom around especially as it would not be released for another few weeks.

Once it had been revealed to its full size the Quiddich enthusiast had goggled at the sight before his teammates had started cheering wildly already crowing about the next cup being theirs. Sirius went on to explain that as Amelia had allowed him to watch the games by way of Pensieve, after which he'd contacted Nimbus and negotiated the purchase of the Firebolt. Upon learning that it was a birthday present for Harry and that the Potter's owned stock in the company it had been much easier to get done, though the man had paid the full market price. Harry had given him a very tight hug before calling Dobby who took the broom back to his house on Prescott street where it would be placed alongside his Nimbus 2000.

They had spent the day split between exploring the Epcot Center and then once they'd gotten too hot retreated to the Typhoon Lagoon Water Park. It had been while they were in the water park that he had realized that the girls where, well girls and that they were growing up. Though their swimwear was conservative it had still been enough to catch his attention, well except for Tonks who wore a two piece bikini that had made him along with a few others blush and goggle at her.

Following that they'd gone bowling at the Disney Springs, which had been loads of fun. Upon returning back to the suite and his room Harry had found a few things waiting for him, Hagrid had sent him a book with instructions to stroke the spine before opening it. Professor McGonagall however had sent his a sheath of all things however attached had been a note that stated that every knight needs to rest. Leo had brought him the Sword of Gryffindor which he placed within the sheath reverently. It was as he held it however that he could feel that something was off, though he couldn't place exactly what. Handing the now sheathed sword back to his uncle, he had turned to find a pair of ravens perched upon the window sill near Hedwig.

Looking upon his friend he could almost feel her shrug also confused but had approached the pair one of which offered him a leg which he could see held a couple piece of parchment. Removing the message he'd offered some spare treats. While they hadn't accepted they had flown up to his shoulders and nuzzled him before circling him happily and flying off and out of the window. Opening up the message he didn't even realize he was sitting down by the end such was his surprise.

 _To my dearest grandson I first want to wish you a happy birthday. You are now entering your thirteenth year and while you grow I shall always see in you the baby that I watched from afar. While there is much that I wish to say, and much that you deserve to know I shan't overload you with such knowledge, especially not by letter. What I will tell you however is that our family is old, much older than what is assumed or even guessed at, older than even we had known. Our history is rich and spans lifetimes and we possess power that none outside of the family can boast. Power however comes at a price, one that few see coming and even fewer are prepared for_ _._

 ** _Unfortunately you are already paying one such price as you were born under a prophecy, which is why your parents went into hiding. I digress however and while it is a subject that you will learn of soon it is not why we are writing you this day. While we do not know what prompted it your recent release of power was enough to catch the attention of one of many who had been searching for you over the last few years. I want you to know that though many thought you were, we never believed you dead and as such while the party was small the search still continued_ _._**

Here the style of writing had changed as it was clear that this was someone else's hand controlling the narrative. The first writer while having an elegant style possessed a lighter hand with a smooth flowing touch. The second writer however possessed a heavier hand and their style of writing showed they were used to writing with a more formal style, as he could tell the second writer had used a quill. Looking further down the page he could see that it was something that he would have to deal with as the two switched off constantly.

 _Now we must speak of your parents, for not all is as it seems. Your father is a very powerful warrior and among the youngest of our children. As he grew however it became apparent that he was a natural in the arts of combat. As he aged he of course grew stronger and more powerful eventually coming to the point where very few could rival him and only your grandfather was outright more powerful. As such he grew arrogant in his power and your grandfather and I decided it was time to humble him._

 ** _Using our power your father, our son was placed into the care of Charles and Dorea Potter in the stillborn body of their son James. Make no mistake however in that for all intents and purposes he was James Potter. The idea was that he would live a human life in order to grow as a person. It took some doing as initially he was growing to be very much the same as he was still naturally gifted but now an only child. It took time however he eventually matured, your mother being a very big reason why he did so._**

 _Your parent's first met when they were eleven on the Hogwarts Express and both were sorted into Gryffindor. While your father made fast friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, his relationship with your mother did not truly begin until they were in their fourth year of schooling. To be honest prior to that your mother could not stand your father, but that is a story for him to tell you._

 ** _Their relationship grew and eventually they married, I must admit I found it a favorable match, your mother truly brought out the best in him. When you were born we were already well into the planning stages of retrieving your family so that we could integrate his new memories with his older ones, something we are apparently old hands at_ _._**

 _Unfortunately as you know tragedy struck and your parents were both killed. With your father being stripped of his mortal form and jarred back into his true bbody and in his rage nearly destroyed us all with his sheer power. We were able to stop him but it was a close thing, and due to his madness your grandfather was forced to seal away his newer memories. Unfortunately by the time we settled that you were missing, and we were unable to locate you despite our best efforts._

 ** _Recently an old friend of your father's came to pay him a visit. The end of the visit found memories awakening in your father and even in us along with a few others. Your father however had a more severe reaction than everyone else. With decade's worth of memories sealed away from him he was rendered unconscious and unfortunately still has not yet awakened despite our efforts. That said while our first reaction upon learning you had finally been found was to immediately collect you; I have decided against doing so for now until your father has woken. While this may upset you know I do so only as I feel that for now you are not only safe and are in no danger but there is no reason to risk your safety while so many of us can only barely control our own power_ _._**

 _Unfortunately I must admit that I am in agreement with your grandfather. We are very powerful, undoubtedly more so now with our newly regained knowledge and abilities, however as strong as the two of us are your father can be even more powerful than we are combined. That said it is your birthday and we could not in good conscious ignore that fact. I felt that if we could not be there for you in person we could at least send word and let you know that you are in our thoughts, and even more that you are loved._

At that the letter ended. There was no signature merely two crests residing where a signature should be. Frowning at that he wondered who exactly these people were, and if they spoke true just what it meant for him. There was also the way it spoke of his father, he had long since come to terms with the fact his parents were dead, but for some reason this new information if true had already sparked up the dream of being held by his parents, or at least his father. Something he'd seen and watched for hours at a time just a year previous while staring within the Mirror of Erised over the Yule holiday.

That said he had known already that he still had family around. He could still vividly remember the letter that he had sent to himself from the future that had said as much. Despite this he'd had no knowledge of what that family would be like as apparently they had all already been killed by the time his older self even learned of them. The question of who they were had ate at him ever since he'd read that original letter, this one if anything had only given him more questions than answers.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was the epitome of Slytherin house, she had ambition, cunning and cleverness to spare. In fact within the current crop of students in her year she was the one usually held up as an example, even Snape within the privacy of the snake pit had acknowledged this as fact. Of course such should be expected of one of her lineage, with a mother from Slytherin and a father who had been a Ravenclaw, who had both instilled within her qualities with which to succeed in life. This meant that unlike most that called the house home in the new generation she had a working brain, in fact the sorting hat had debated putting her into Ravenclaw, however it was her ambition that had led to its decision to place her in Slytherin.

It was also that ambition that had led her to where she was right now, on the East Coast of America, in a muggle hotel and sharing a room with Hermione Granger of all people. Harry Potter was the ultimate goal for many a witch, from a very old and powerful family, the wealthiest of them all and more powerful than anyone his own age has any right to be. While he could be an usually was quite unassuming preferring to blend with his peers rumors of his power had been floating around the castle since the previous year when Gryffindor's original Golden Trio had first formed after an encounter with a troll. While Weasley was publically claiming credit of the defeat by levitating and dropping its club on its head anyone more knowledgeable knew it meant nothing, mountain trolls were notoriously thick skinned and had survived much worse than some mediocre at best first year dropping a club on their heads.

It hadn't been long after that when word had reached her that Potter had stuck his wand up his nose and somehow put a whole straight through its brain and out of its head. If that wasn't enough then there was his ability to handle a broom which everyone knew worked better the more powerful someone was. Then there was the mysterious disappearance of Quirrell and Potters simultainous stay in the infirmary. This year he had added to his growing legend by slaying a thousand year old Basilisk. Then the news had come out that he descended from three of the Founders, she knew most of her peers missed that bit of the Quibbler article focusing more on his ties to Gryffindor and Slytherin, however she remembered that the spirit had stated he'd married Hufflepuff which logically meant that Potter descended from her as well.

Of course he wasn't an heir to Hufflepuff, that heir as with Ravenclaw's could only be female. Such were their accomplishments that they were granted the ability to pass on their names to any daughters they had and those daughters were afforded the same privilege. That had been the beginning of what was now called Line Continuation in which a witch of a notable family could pass on their name if there was no male candidate available to do so, though the rules were a bit complicated. For someone like Potter it would usually be a bit more straight forward, he married and the witch and any children would carry his name, however he was also the Heir of Gryffindor, and the heir presumptive of House Black, which complicated matters.

Still back to her point, when the owl had first arrived with the letter from Potter inviting her family to this outing it had been her ambition that had led her to accept. It was only later that they had realized that it was the opening move in the reformation of the Great Alliance, and even still only the most powerful political members were in attendance. Oh he had disguised it by inviting friends and his housemates but her mother had confirmed her suspicions almost as soon as they had arrived. Her mother had actually praised the move stating with the shake-ups caused by the ousting of Fudge and Dumbledore stepping down it was the perfect time for someone to sneak in and seize control.

When it had been time to decide who would room with whom and she was placed with Granger she hadn't looked at it how most in her house would. Instead she had seen it as an opportunity, after all Granger was the one he held in confidence and she had essentially become the gatekeeper to those who would even be allowed near him. Weasley had at one point had the role but he'd not only squandered it but thrown it away and Longbottom now held a position that would see his stock in the castle raising. Still over the last few days she and Granger had spoken quite a few times and she would admit if only to herself that intellectually Granger could possibly be better than her, however her muggle upbringing hindered her as things that she considered common knowledge the other girl as a muggleborn had no clue about. As such she had decided to give her a bit of tuition in those areas, and Granger had done the same introducing her to something called the internet.

The things she had learned in just that week had made her reevaluate her thoughts on muggles and muggleborns as it had become clear that they were capable of feats that were mindboggling. She had shown her that even if the Death Eaters returned in force they would be summarily smacked down and eradicated. She had proven this by showing her what she called video footage on a battle from two years prior that had happened in New York that had been entitled Rise of the Avengers, six individuals that had fought off an invading army of aliens and won, included in that number however had been none other than Thor himself.

That had shaken her and she'd run full out to her parents and informed them of the matter throwing all decorum to the wind in her haste. Needless to say that everyone who hadn't known before then was now well educated to the might of the Avengers and that Thor had returned to Earth. The Longbottom's had been ecstatic which she understood knowing that they descended from Vikings. Hermione by use of her laptop had replayed the video for everyone to see and many others beside that some which featured Iron Man on his own and some featuring Captain America fighting the Winter Solider of all people. The knowledge that the Soldier was back however horrified every one of the magical community as this was a man who had been terrorizing them since even before Voldemort. He had killed Ministers, Department Heads, Chief Warlocks and whatever auror's that had gone against him.

That however was another tangent in itself, the point was due to her background Granger had been the source of a lot of the new knowledge she had obtained. It had also led her to the conclusion that the things that she would have trouble with or not understand in her world would be things that the other girl would consider common knowledge. It had actually led to her bringing the matter up with her father who had promised he would be speaking with their new Headmistress about correcting these overlooked matters.

Still outside of that these last few days had been very good for her. Not only had she made inroads with the Heir to House Potter, but of Longbottom, Woods and others. While a lot of relationships had been started for her family which she felt may be good for business a lot of things would still be up in the air. It was good for a first outing and to see what was possible but now her father would have to work on developing those relationships even further.

* * *

The young Miss Greengrass was not the only one who was thinking over the new relationships that had formed. However unlike the young lady this individual didn't have his mind on family business, not in a broad sense at least no instead his thoughts focused on one goal how to use those relationships to protect his godson. For Sirius Black, ensuring Harry was safe and happy was the most important things he could do. It was what had led him to his current position standing within a small town known as Godric's Hollow, outside of what had at one point served as his home.

It was two story building with a small gate and hedges surrounding the front yard. It was made of stone construction, large cobblestones decorated the exterior and a beautiful garden had once been part of the décor. Of course now the hedge had grown wild due to over a decade of disuse since he had handed Hagrid the bundled form of his godson after the attack. The rubble that lay scattered amongst the waist-high grass was an obvious sign to all that something tragic had happened within. Most of the cottage was still standing, though entirely covered in the dark ivy but the right side of the top floor, what had been Harry's room had been blown apart, a testament to the power Harry had held at the time.

As he stood there scenes of the past flew through his mind, laughter and fun in abundance, holding or standing as a silent sentry within Harry's room, Lily's smile and the scent of her freshly made cookies. A beaming James as he played with his son who gurgled happily, Harry and Neville playing together while Frank and James watched over them until finally it led to that horrible night so long ago when he had pulled a crying Harry from the rubble in his room and rocked him as the two of them cried over the still bodies of their family. After that in his grief it had been easy for his rage to overtake his sense of reason, allowing him to hand Harry off to Hagrid which allowed him the opportunity to go off in search of Peter and then to take his vengeance.

Except things hadn't worked out that way, Peter hadn't been tortured or killed but had instead had been a traitor, becoming a spy and offering up those who had been his friends, his sworn brother and his family up to Voldemort on a platter. The revelation that he'd been played, his own gambit had been turned on him by Peter of all people had caught him flatfooted and stunned him just long enough for Peter to do the damage that had seen Sirius thrown unceremoniously in Azkaban.

"I screwed up James." Spoke the man his tone displaying his grief and tears falling freely down his cheeks as he spoke to the empty air.

"I let my temper get the better of me again and they chucked me in Azkaban. That I could deal with, I deserve that much for suggesting Peter and not Remus." Said the man shame overtaking him before his tone turned bitter and angry.

"Lils they gave Harry to Petunia. Remus and I have him back now, it took some time on his part but we have him back. The damage those damned Dursley's inflicted on him though."

He cut himself off, the damage done to Harry had been extensive. He'd seen the file but hadn't read it, instead he and Harry had talked about it, while Prue as his mind healer knew a lot more he and Harry were going at a pace the boy would be comfortable with. Still what he had heard so far had made some of what he experienced under Walburga seem tame in comparison.

"Peturnia and her fat ass husband are in prison now. Remus found your blood relatives while I was locked up, we have a place across the street from them now. They've been a real help when it came to helping Harry with his powers, that teleporting and shielding stuff he used to do turns out to be a family skill. Lils turns out your dad is an honest to God guardian angel called a Whitelighter. You've also got four younger sisters, all of them have taken to Harry." Reported the man after regaining his composure.

He sighed despite all the good they had done for Harry, he was insistent on going back to Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Sirius that meant he would be placing himself right back in danger, he may have been off the board for quite a while but Remus had caught him up on the score. Remus was actually his new family stewart; Elliot had recommended it actually as he was now the new Head of House Prewett and needed to concentrate on his own family's needs. With that however Remus was now in charge of both the Potter and Black families financially, and he knew eventually they'd need to get someone else on hand to help before it ran him ragged.

Still the point was he knew what the score was. They were now back into a cold war, the pureblood movement under Malfoy's direction had risen in power and importance and it didn't help that the vast majority of the Death Eaters had been allowed to walk under the pretense of being put under the Imperious with no actual proof of such a thing outside of the time they had been caught. As much as they all hated it Harry is the 'Boy Who Lived' and such a title came with enemies. Dumbledore may have taken himself out of the Chief Warlock position but he had no belief that the man had left the game entirely, he was too used to being the person in charge.

In the end it all boiled down to one thing, Power and Harry was unfortunately lacking in that regard. Sure he had the Potter seat in the Wizengamont and was heir to a few powerful titles but he wouldn't be able to touch any of it for at least another year at the earliest. By that point he could become Head of House Potter at least in name even if he'd still be considered to be too young to take up the title in all it entails. While Harry certainly held more magical power than most anyone in his age bracket could likely boast, but political power he needed wasn't there any longer. Magically and financially he may have been fine, but that most important area was not covered.

"We all swore we would do anything we needed to in order to protect Harry. You two and Remus have done exactly that, I guess now I have to do the same even if I swore I would never do it." Said Sirius.

You really couldn't do more than give your life for someone, though Lily had found away somehow. Whatever ritual she'd pulled together had put some type of powerful protection on Harry, enough that it had literally fried Quirrel once it was triggered. Now that he was spending time with the sisters and had lived with them for months within the time bubble it was apparently stronger than ever. Still while that was all well and good he wanted to prevent it from triggering in the first place. There was a comforting breeze that wrapped around him at the thought and the scent of fresh flowers it carried he took as a sign of support to which he gave a single sharp nod of his head before turning on the spot and vanishing with a pop.

He appeared with a nearly silent pop in London, about twenty minutes from Kings Cross Station. In front of him was a large building much bigger than the last one he'd stood in front of. 12 Grimmauld Place was both his childhood home and one of the ancestrial homes of the Black Family. It had been his home up until he was fourteen when he'd run away and been taken in by the Potter's, and after that point he had never set foot near the place again. He currently stood at the back of the house well within the wards and as such unseen by anyone who may be watching the place. Steeling his nerves he approached the door and after a few moments to compose himself pushed it open and entered.

As he moved down the darkened hall he found himself in gas lamps which lined the walls lit themselves illuminating the way for him. As he moved he ignored the various doorways he passed though he knew exactly where they led. At the end of the hall was a set of stairs which he quickly ascended at the top of which was a long hall with a door to his immediate left and one to his right. The one to the left he knew led to the kitchen, pantry and the room of a rather surly house elf. The room to the right however was his destination and after a small bit of hesitation he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The room like the rest of the place was covered in a layer of dust and the smell of decay which spoke of the lack of maintenance the place had received over the years. Considering his mother had died while he had been in prison he wasn't surprised with the lack of care, the old bitch had probably killed the deranged house elf of hers over some imagined slight which would explain the state of the house. Closing the door behind him as he entered he twirled his wand in a well remembered motion causing dust to be lifted from every surface and to float out of the now open window.

Approaching and moving around the desk and taking a seat in the cushioned chair behind it he sat still for a moment taking it in. The study he was currently in belonged to the Lord Black, his father he knew never got to use it. His grandfather hadn't trusted him with the power of the House of Black and Sirius had been named the heir upon his seventh birthday. Memory had him reaching down to the bottom drawer on the right side from which he pulled out a ritual bowl pure black in color along with a silver dagger which he placed on the desk. Once again drawing his wand he paused to settle himself as he knew this was his last chance to abandon his course and after a deep breath pushed passed the urge to leave and tapped the lip of the bowl with his wand.

"Familius magicus." Spoke the man his voice firm.

Immediately there was a reaction as magic surged within the room and magical silver smoke formed within the bowl coming nearly to the lip. Sitting down his wand and picking up the dagger he held his left hand over the bowl before quickly slashing across the palm causing his blood to begin pouring into the bowl.

"I Sirius Orion Black, do hereby claim by blood, magic and law the House of Black. I swear to lead with honor and fairness, strength and integrity, to protect and shelter those who belong or ally to the House of Black by blood, law, magic and oath and to bring justice upon those who would break oath with the House of Black. So I have said, so mote it be."

As he finished speaking the effect was immediate as the magic came surging forth from the bowl covering the entirety of the room. He could feel the magic, powerful and cold pressing in on him testing his worthiness and despite everything he had done he could not falter and thus did not back down. Had he run from the family, yes he had but that was more due to the political situation that he could not accept at the time. He would bow to no one especially not that bastard Voldemort like his parents had been demanding of him.

Suddenly the pressure eased away from him taking on the form of the family totum, a horned snake black with a silver underbelly. For a moment he looked eyes with the swirling pools of magic of the snakes before it bowed its head and before it two rings appeared. On the left was one he was familiar with one that his grandfather had worn for all the time he'd known him, the signet ring of the Lord Black. Silver with the crest of the House of Black sitting within a kite shield. The other ring was also silver in color and decorated with three hooded snakes. Looking up at the totum he followed the snakes prompting placing on the left ring on the ring finger of his left hand. As he did he could feel his magic surge within him as the ring shrunk down until it fit his finger.

" _Lord Black_."

Came the hissing voice of the snake startling him and causing him to look up in shock. Following the snakes gaze however he soon found himself eyeing the second ring and after a brief moment picked it up and placed it on the small finger of his left hand. Once again his magic surged before the ring resized to fit him.

" _Lord Slytherin_ " came the hissing voice before the snake faded into nothingness.

"Bloody Hell." Said the marauder staring at his new ring in shock.

He had wanted power and it didn't get more powerful than being the head of two Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel's Light

Chapter 8

AN: Hello all and welcome back. Firstly thanks to everyone who reviewed, and joined the alert and favorite lists. Happy Holidays as well, late but I was having trouble uploading over the last couple days. This chapter is the one I have been waiting for so it took a couple of drafts to get it right. Now with that being said I have a few things to get off my chest. I have had several people tell me I am doing too much, or that I don't know what I'm doing or I can't do what I'm doing or whatever. I'll say this now and hope it sticks. I am new to writing in the Harry Potter sandbox, but I am NOT new to writing, I am damn sure NOT new to crossovers. This is what I do, don't believe go check the catalog. But I'm sick of people who don't write stories with chapters over a thousand words or worse just don't write at all trying to tell me what can and can't be done.

Now here it is for the last time. This is a mass crossover with Harry Potter as the main character, with elements from Charmed, the MCU, Smallville, and DC all rolled into one. There will be mentions of other things from other franchises because they fit into the world of Harry Potter and have been mentioned Vampires, werewolves to name a few. That said here is the new chapter.

Start Now:

Diagon Alley was a bustling hive of activity. While this was true for most days the activity had noticeably increased for as it was now August and despite this being only the 4th the school crowds had started to arrive. For Britain's Wizarding shopping district it was the busiest time of the year as the population's children did their school shopping. While it was a busy time every year this particular year would see a massive increase of customers for many of the shops of the Alley. Thankfully the shops had been given plenty of forewarning as the number of students attending Hogwarts had grown tremendously as both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler had run stories concerning the merger of Hogwarts and another school and what the changes would mean earlier during the summer.

Unknowing of this however Harry Potter looked around the crowded streets taking in the sights. He had actually just come out of a meeting with his accounts manager in Gringotts. The charity foundation he had set up was now up and running and the first recipients had already been chosen and letters sent out. Professor Flitwick had accepted his offer to be the one who had final selections on the students who would be receiving the scholarships. Remus of course as his family steward would be keeping tabs on the fund as well to make sure no one got any ideas on trying to abscond with the money.

Today's visit however hadn't been all about the fund. He'd dropped off the new employment contracts with the goblins for the Daily Prophet and its subsidiaries. That had been slow going however it had gotten done especially after Sirius had purchased some additiona stock in the company bringing his share up to fifteen percent which means the two of them now held controlling interest in the company with fifty one percent. The House of Potter held majority ownership as initially the paper had been co-owned however when the House of Marsh was destroyed during the last war those shares went to the House of Potter due to the contract.

Over the summer several changes had occurred which had started with a meeting that had been called by Sirius with Remus as his aide. There Sirius had laid down the new rules of what would be happening going forward. They now operated under a new code of ethics that they had adopted from the Society of Professional Journalist that his aunt Phoebe had introduced them to when she heard them speak on the subject of the paper. As she worked as a columnist for The Bay Mirror she was very familiar with the code and had helped to sell them on its merits.

Once that was done all that had been left was implementation which the rest of the board had been all for once they had been informed of what Harry's goal for the paper was. Unfortunately however the editor of the Prophet, Barnabas Cuffe had refused to accept it and had been made an example of when Sirius fired him in front of the entire office. Sirius had then surprised them all when he hired first generation witch Mary Cattermole as his replacement. According to Sirius she had been close to quitting having been somewhat marginalized until Sirius had surprised the office by giving her the top job.

There was also the business concerning the Boy-Who-Lived series of books. Because they weren't illegally made he had been advised that he couldn't actually sue the writer. Because of this he'd sat for an interview earlier in the week with Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood during the course of which he discredited the book calling them out as a work of fiction and not of truth. Having read the books himself over the summer he didn't outright shun them knowing of the lessons they taught but had stressed that they were fiction and people shouldn't judge him based on them.

"There you are."

The voice that spoke had him looking behind him to see his godmother Alice Longbottom as she stepped up beside him. He had spent the last week at Longbottom Hall so that he could once again get used to the time difference. Well that and the fact that both Sirius and Remus had been extremely busy for the last few days.

"Sorry, I just needed to step out for a bit of air." Said Harry, something she understood.

For all that could be said about Gringotts one of the biggest silent complaints was the lack of air that circulated through the building. A few minutes later they were joined by Frank and Neville before making their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Once there they were directed towards one of the larger tables in the back where they found his aunts already seated along with the Grangers, Zatanna and her father Giovanni. They had barely gotten out there greetings and taken seats when Luna came skipping up to the table before taking a seat between Harry and Neville. Over the time that they had spent in Florida she had begun to look at Harry as an older brother figure, something which he returned. While Neville did not hold the same kind of relationship with her the other boy was still quite protective of the young blonde.

"So no Weasley's today?" questioned Neville.

"They're still in Egypt, not scheduled to be back for a couple of days." Said Harry

"Did Ron tell you what classes he was taking?" questioned Hermione.

"Right, the easy ones." Said the bushy haired girl with a sigh at the look from the Potter heir.

Aside from the core classes that were considered mandatory they had been offered a whole slew of electives they could take. Harry himself had elected to take Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Study of the Mystic Arts. He knew that Hermione and Zatana had selected all of those as well as Arithmacy.

"There won't be any easy classes anymore." Stated Luna causing all of them to look her way.

Seeing the looks she reached into her bag pulling out a stack of magazines before passing one to each of them. Accepting the magazine from her Harry found the form of Professor McGonagall gracing the cover.

 _ **Hogwarts: A New Headmistress and a New Path by Selena Miller**_

He had to admit his old head of house looked good sitting behind the desk of the Headmaster, and he could see that the room had been redecorated, even if all he was seeing was a picture

 _ **For the first time in its thousand year history Hogwarts will be opening its doors to students who do not live in the British Isles. For many including myself Hogwarts will always be considered a home away from home and speaking with the new Headmistress she outlined a few of the changes that would be occurring with the school and the reasoning behind them. According to the former Transfiguration professor it was recently discovered that Hogwarts was not the number one school in the world as she had been led to believe but had fallen to the tenth. Further research revealed that since the 70's and the troubles of the dark days of the Wizarding War the school had been hit by a steady decline with the ICW eventually falling and holding its current place in the rankings.**_

' _ **Needless to say my pride had been struck." Said McGonagall regarding that revelation.**_

 _ **The news however instead of disheartening her seemed to have lit a fire under our new Headmistress. Over the summer the school merged with another school that had been forced to close due to an attack that caused a lack of staffing known as Magic School. According to the professor this school actually predates Hogwarts by several thousand years and had been run by beings known as Whitelighters. Whatever the case however the merger came with a major boost in the wards of the school and a massive increase in students. Because of this it can be said that for the first time in perhaps a few hundred years Hogwarts may reach numbers into the hundreds for attending students.**_

 _ **Because of the increased number of students several staffing changes were made. Going forward each subject will now have a number of different teachers, one will teach first and second years, another third, fourth and fifth and a final teacher for sixth and seventh year students. The change however is not just in the traditional core classes but there are now several new courses that the school will be offering. Muggle Studies for instance is no longer an elective class or even a class but an entire branch of classes that include math and languages, along with local and world history to name a few and all are considered required core classes.**_

 _ **When questioned on this change the new Headmistress informed me that the reason is two-fold, first the old model of the course was several hundred years out of date and as such anyone who took the course and attempted to interact in the muggle world was at risk of breaking the Statute of Secrecy. The second reason however she revealed was that not only were these required courses in the top five ICW schools the world over but that this would help the students later on in life.**_

 _ **Many of the students are heirs to powerful families, some will one day sit upon the Wizengamont, others will inherit top positions in family companies, others will go to the Ministry. Whatever the case she has informed me that these new courses will go a long way to ensuring the students are prepared for whatever role they chose after leaving Hogwarts.**_

 _ **At the same time she has revived old courses such as the introduction to the Wizarding World course, which will also be mandatory for all muggleborn witches and wizards so that they could learn of our traditions and the purpose behind many of the things they see and question on regular basis. She revealed that many of the students that are muggleborn or muggle raised come into our world without the slightest clue of how things are done or why and usually are very offensive without even meaning to be so. This course is one she feels will help to mitigate that now that they are aware of the issue.**_

 _ **Also new will be what she called physical education. Apparently she recently received a book from one of her former Gryffindor charges the Boy-Who-Lived himself that explained the relationship between magic and physical bodies. She wouldn't go into specifics however she revealed with permission that Heir Potter had been admitted to a private clinic over the summer to help recover over a number of badly healed injuries he'd received prior to returning to the Wizarding World. Heir Potter after a successful surgery underwent physical therapy during which course he learned this information and promptly sent it back to her. The gist of the information however is that the healthier and more fit a person's body is the better for their magic.**_

 _ **Of course with all of these new courses many of them being mandatory the question soon becomes how exactly are the students supposed to attend all of these classes in a reasonable time frame. The answer to that question however was astonishing, Time Magic. As many may know the study of time magic was one that was banned by the Ministry nearly one hundred years ago. However the Headmistress revealed that while this may be the case here in other countries the magic was studied in depth and a way to safely utilize this form of magic was discovered by a witch named Constance Granger some seventy-five years ago. By use of a runic array a localized area can be placed in a time bubble for a set number of days depending on the magic it draws from.**_

 _ **What this array does is cause what Madam Granger called Time Compression. This means that within the marked field of magic several days can pass for every single day outside of it. Also inside of this array the body will not age outside of its regular rate. The need of the array however is because of the knowledge that many of the children were years behind for their age to where they would be in the muggle world. However another need for the array was revealed when the Headmistress admitted that they were also behind in their magical studies. Apparently a previous Headmaster that she refused to even speak the name of put an action in place that lowered the level of learning at Hogwarts as he had discovered that pure-blood children were finding it hard to keep up or were even less powerful than muggleborn and half-blood children.**_

 _ **According to Headmistress McGonagall wandless magic is not only possible but part of the ICW O.W.L & N.E.W.T examinations. She stated that while a wand is a valuable tool its true value lie in precision work however by learning only wanded magic it was like never getting off of a training broom. This was just one of the many reasons that from what she had experienced over the summer the other countries see Magical Britain not as a leader but as rather backwards. According to the new Headmistress her goal is simple, teach the students to be the best that they are capable of being, to stamp out negative character traits such as laziness and the acceptance of mediocrity and to reclaim Hogwarts place as one of the top schools in the world.**_

 _ **Another change that is coming with the merger however is with the sister school. Magic School will soon reopen its doors however it will now act as a day care accepting younger children who have parents who both work and will start instructing students from the ages of six to eleven in the purely academic muggle subjects among other subjects such as etiquette. At age eleven students will be automatically transferred to Hogwarts until they graduate. However here is the biggest change as after graduation students if they chose can then attend Magic School where they can study for the mastery of their choice. During the course of study for mastery however these older students may even become the aids for Hogwarts professors.**_

 _ **According to the new Headmistress who to me will always be a professor first and foremost by the time these students fully finish their education to include their masteries they will then be in their early twenties and hopefully fully prepared to take up whatever role they wish in life.**_

Setting down the article after he finished reading Harry chuckled as he could see Hermione nearly vibrating in place. Looking around he could see many others around the place absorbed in the magazine, apparently the Quibbler had blossomed over the summer to become an accepted publication, of course what he didn't realize was that mostly had to do with the article they'd released about the combined birthday celebration that had been held for himself and Neville. Nor did he know that the magazine had been releasing more and more articles that made the publication hard to ignore over the summer.

The conversation soon picked up once everyone finished reading and with everyone wondering about all of the courses now being offered. Hermione herself was particularly giddy as she had written McGonagall with a number of suggestions over the summer. Eventually breakfast was served and while it wasn't as good as what he'd gotten used to over the summer it was still enjoyable. The first stop after breakfast was of course Madam Malkin's which took a bit of time as each of them had to be fitted for their robes. Thankfully the measurements didn't take that long to do and the entire group was done and out of the shop within an hour.

The robes had undergone a bit of a redesign, at least he was guessing everyone third year and up had. The new robes he'd gotten while still majority black it now sported the Gryffindor crest on the upper left over the chest. The interior however was now scarlet red the only part of which could be seen were from inside the sleeves which as usual were quite large, the collar, and the interior of the newly gained hood. Also included were several pairs of trousers, buttoned white shirts, the house tie now with slimmer stripes of which three were given, a number of different sweaters.

They were given two classic pullover sweaters, two more pullovers which were sleeveless with a V-neck, and four cardigan sweaters, two of which were sleeveless. All of the sweaters were black witch the house crest stitched into the left chest area however the cardigans had trimmings with the house color which for Gryffindor was scarlet red. They also received two blazers which following the theme were solid black with the exception of the house crest. After seeing the blazer however he had requested a pair of vest be made to match them that could be worn either under the blazer or without it. Once Madam Malkin understood what he wanted she told him it would take a few days to have them made though it would cost extra as they were custom orders and not part of the recognized school package. Considering he was fine with that the extra cost was simply tacked on to his purchase.

Unfortunately as the guys and girls fittings were separated he and Neville had gone through the entire process basically by themselves and Harry now was really interested in what the girls uniforms looked like. Just judging by the way everything in his package had been presented and cut he could tell that it had been students that had come up with the idea for the new uniform. Whatever the case he ignored that interest and after the girls were done they made their way to the next stop which was Amanuensis Quills to stock up on writing utensils, the store being right next to Madam Malkin's was a logical next stop.

Following that was Florish and Blotts where they of course picked up their books for the year. For Defense Against the Dark Arts was the Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger, Transfiguration had Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, Charms had the Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk, Care of Magical Creatures they had the Monster Book of Monsters by Edwardus Lima, the book he'd already skimmed through since Hagrid had gifted him one for his birthday. Seeing the trouble the manager had with those books however he informed him of the trick to dealing with that particular tome something which the man was very grateful for.

Potions had Intermediate Potions by Priscilla Baxter which nagged at him for some reason. For History of Magic he'd received a copy of Through the Ages: A History of Magic by someone named simply Gideon, while there was no book for Herbology as they would still be using One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. For Ancient Runes they were given two books, the Rune Dictionary and Ancient Runes Made Easy by Laurenzoo. Once all of the magical text were collected Harry had even more books applied to his pile, the number of which actually dwarfed that of the magical books. Eventually all items were purchased, bagged and collected by Dobby, he wasn't even going to bother trying to lug it all around, and apparently neither was anyone else.

Following this stop they moved on to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to stock up their potion supplies then to the Magical Menagerie a pet shop where Hermione got herself a little fluff ball half-kneazle named Crookshanks. While the owner remarked that the cat didn't really like anyone he and Hermione had almost immediately bonded which led to the young witch getting a discount for the purchase. The next stop was actually Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor as the group felt they deserved a bit of a snack. While there they came across Daphne, Tracey, Susan and Hannah and after a bit of time catching up and enjoying their treats they split up with the girls going to Madam Primpernelle's while Harry and Neville went another way. While the girls busy Harry and Neville accompanied by Frank and Giovanni soon found themselves inside of Quality Quiddich Supplies where Harry got a new pair of gloves along with some chest armor to wear under his Quiddich uniform.

From there they headed to a trunk shop where both purchased new school trunks. Unlike the basics they used before these had multiple compartments which could definitely come in handy. Leaving the trunk shop they came out to find the girls just exiting Obscurus Books. With the shopping done with however it wasn't long before the large group soon broke apart each going their separate ways. Susan and Hannah were the first to depart heading towards the Ministry where they would be meeting Susan's aunt and Hannah's dad for an early lunch, Tracey and Daphne however took the floo to Daphne's from the Leaky Cauldron. Luna joined Hermione and her parents venturing out to the Languid side as she would be going to visit Hermione's for the day. Finally Neville and his parents left after a round of hugs each taking the floo to Longbottom Hall. Left with only his aunts the four walked back into the alley behind the Leaky, just in front of the wall that hid Diagon Alley and joined hands before all four vanished in a flurry of orbs.

* * *

The Wizengamot is wizarding Britain's high court of law and parliament. It predates the Ministry of Magic itself, dating back to the days of the medieval Wizards' Council the Wizengamot was the true seat of power for Magical Britain. Unlike the Ministry in which anyone could theoretically join the Wizengamont was not nearly as inclusive as its membership was only granted a few ways. The first and most often used way was for one to inherit their seat and position, the second was for an empty seat to be gifted due to a vote in the case of line extinction or the loss of a seat. The third and final way to gain membership to this elite group of individuals is to earn the right to sit within the body by one's own actions, this was usually of course only the case for Order of Merlin awardees and even then only if that award was of second class or higher and rarer first class.

For years the Wizengamot had been divided into three sections Light, Dark and Neutral. No one knows when it happened however the fact remained that those were the three recognized sides from which to choose from. Sirius Black had inherited his seat as had many within the room. His seat however was special as the House of Black had sat on the Wizard's Council and many other bodies before that. As such it surprised no one when Sirius Black entered the room and took active control of his seat now that he was a free man. Nor was anyone surprised that he rejected the dark, the surprise however came from his rather neutral stance.

The man himself however over the course of the morning had been bored nearly to tears. He had thought himself prepared for this particular situation only to realize to late just how utterly boring the meeting truly was.

' _Honestly, how can anyone drone on for forty-five minutes about cauldron bottoms?_ ' wondered the man valiantly fighting the urge to yawn.

In truth the only reason he had even shown up himself today had been due to the creature law that had been on the books. Once the motion was defeated he had felt a desire to leave but knew he couldn't. Instead he had taken a look around and couldn't help but hold back his snort. It seemed that his dear cousin Narcissa was right and even if Albus had left the body he'd left in a way that would ensure he'd still be in control. The new Chief Warlock turned out to be Elphias Doge who he knew was a member of the old Order of the Phoenix, who he knew like Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody was one of Dumbledore's oldest friends and staunchest of supporters. The fact that the new Minister was actually a nobody also went with his cousin's prediction, so if she was right then the man was still in control of the Wizengamot without having to deal with the hassle of the work.

Still this could be worked around after all without the old man himself around it wouldn't be hard to maneuver around whatever plots they came up with. The trouble he was having however came from trying to identify who had stepped up to fill Lucius's role as leader of the Dark. As the Malfoy family didn't actually hold that much pull he had been using the Black seat as a way to make a statement. According to Narcissa it would probably be Nott as he was the only one with the brains to run the show.

His mind however wasn't really truly concerned with that. He honestly couldn't care less if Nott was in charge or any of them really. The fact was that if he felt any of them posed a threat to Harry he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. His mind however was on the letter Harry had received on his birthday, it was a letter that had invoked many feelings within him not the least of which had been an incandescent rage but also a feeling of hopefulness. Normally such a thing would have roused the Grim within him however it had been the crests that had marked the letter as signatures that had stayed his rage and given him hope. Raised as he was as a member of a Most Ancient and Most Noble family he was raised with the knowledge of the old Gods and he'd recognized one of the crests as the valknut, the symbol of Odin.

"Does anyone have any new business they wish to discuss?" questioned Doge bringing his attention back to the present and seeing no one ready to do so Sirius raised his wand catching the rooms attention.

Seeing the wand in the air the new Chief Warlock gave an inaudible sigh, apparently no one had bothered to inform the new Lord Black that the question was merely a formality this late in the meeting; still he invited him to speak.

"There are three things I feel need to be discussed. I have been away for a long time and I may still be playing catch up but I feel these points are important and to ignore them any further would do our society more harm than good in the long run." Started the man bringing everyone's attention to him.

"My first point is to the DMLE. As a former hit wizard I hold a fondness and loyalty to the office. As such I must bring up the rather sorry state of the department. Over the years a number of budget cuts have hit the office as a whole. This is a tragedy as the DMLE is our only line of defense against those who wish us harm. Looking at the roster I discovered that its full roster is less than half of what it was when I had my badge, and that is just the Auror office. While an argument could be made that they don't get as many applicants as they use to they couldn't afford them if they did. As such I'm proposing a budget increase for the DMLE."

As he finished many of those in attendance found themselves surprised at some of the things he said and decided to look into the matter themselves. Madam Bones quickly supported the man feeling that now was a time when she could finally get some help from the Wizengamot.

"He's correct the budget we have is nowhere near sufficient enough. As it is we can't afford a number of the necessary supplies just to perform our daily jobs. Then there is the fact that we can't even afford to keep healers on staff anymore and our potions supply is laughable. To make matters worse we're supposed to be hosting the Quiddich World Cup next summer and I can tell you now we don't have anywhere near the man power to cover such an event. As such if something were to happen no one could expect any help as the entire department would be held up protecting the VIP's."

At that Sirius had to withhold the smirk that wanted to emerge on his face. If there was one way to get a bunch of wizards to loosen the purse strings it was to hit them with Quiddich. He knew many of the people in the room had families to look after children, grandchildren even great grandchildren not to mention the other assorted relatives. Learning that the department in charge of protecting them wasn't equipped to do so would have them looking desperately into the situation as he could see just looking at some of the now pale faces.

"I motion we put a team together to look into this and come up with a solution to this problem." Said Madam Longbottom starting a succession of agreements.

"Very well, we will have a team of ten look into it. Do we have any volunteers?" questioned the Chief Warlock.

In very short order there was a team in place that would be led by Lord Williams who was apparently an auditor before he'd taken over his family's interest.

"Lord Black what would be your next order of business?" questioned Doge hoping it was nothing as drastic as the last measure.

"I think it is no secret that we as a people are getting weaker. In his prime my grandfather was much more powerful than I am, more knowledgeable as well. I would not be surprised to learn this is the case in every family that is part of Wizarding Britain. For a while a lot of the blame for this was being passed onto those not born of known magical families. However in the rest of the world it has become a well-known fact that all those who can use our particular brand of magic descend from those who could.

While I don't know the reason behind the decline in power what I do know is that a lot of things that use to be practiced here have become labeled as Dark, if not outright evil in the last several decades. The covens and conclaves are all gone, ritual magic is hardly practiced, and so many others have been nearly forgotten. What I propose is a review of those magic's that have been listed as Dark and forbidden to see what it is that we can salvage. The trend is disturbing and I would hope we can salvage what we can to pass on to our children."

The response to this was unanimous and while they wouldn't agree on everything everyone could agree that there were restrictions in places that just didn't make sense. Sirius had immediate backing for this proposal and there were volunteers from every facet of the Wizengamot to get onto this team. In the end the team was put together swiftly and was to be led by Madam Longbottom. Finally Sirius was called on to bring forth his last order of business.

"As I mentioned earlier the rest of the world recognizes nearly all witches and wizards descend from witches and wizards. Europe is the only place that has not accepted this. I believe it is now time for us to determine that for ourselves. It was after all recently discovered that the late Lady Potter descended from an American family of witches. I would like the Ministry to provide an international inheritance test to each and every muggleborn that enters our world.

"Why?" came the demand of who he recognized as Edward Parkinson, another of those 'Imperiused' death eaters.

"House McMillion is gone, as are the houses of Bailey, Denman, Gladstone, Godfrey, and Burke just to name a few. All of them lost in the last war, that's not to mention all of those lost during the trouble with Grindelwald. However let's not forget that squibs are an old issue, there is nothing saying the children of squibs can't awaken their magic." Explained Sirius.

"Your argument has merit. Besides I'd like to see just how many of the so called muggleborn are actually descended from magical families. I motion the Ministry begins the practice." Said Lord Vance, a man he recognized easily considering that he used to sleep with his daughter.

"I second the motion." Called Lord Greengrass.

The next wand to raise was that of Madam Booth who motioned it was put to a vote, with a second soon given. Soon enough the vote was done and though it was a near thing the Ministry would now be footing the bill for the inheritance test going forward. Sitting back in his seat Sirius allowed himself a moment to relax. He absently noticed that more than a few people were giving him looks but he chose to ignore it, he would have to run the meeting by Cissy later and think about next steps. For now however he felt he was off to a good start.

* * *

Asgard, the Realm Eternal was not a place of shifting weather. In fact it would be fair to say that normally it was a place of what one would call perfect weather with perpetual sunshine in most regions and never too hot nor too cold. Today however normal was not in the cards. The sun usually rather easily seen had been hidden by a thicket of clouds while the wind howled its fury and lightning littered the skies in mass while bolts fell all around miraculously not striking the land itself but the empty spaces surrounding it for the most part. It was the thunder that did the most damage hitting with force enough to cause shockwaves that spoke of the storms rage. Throughout all of it a figure could just barely be seen high in the sky suspended unaided and with a glow of golden energy enshrouding them like a flame.

From below only a single figure remained outside keeping a silent vigil and watched it all. That figure stood garbed in armor that was silver with accents in dark red. Under her armor she wore a red leather dress that continued down her torso ending in a multi-paneled mini skirt. Over her dress she wore silver armor plates that ended right above her cleavage while her neck was covered in some type of sheer material. She wore black pants under her dress and brown knee high boots decorated with silver metal which matched her armor. This woman was none other than the Lady Sif, the Asgardian Goddess of War.

She had been keeping a silent vigil ever since she had discovered the commotion. The Warriors Three had initially been with her however they had gone to report to the Allfather regarding their previous mission. Technically speaking she knew she should have gone with them however she couldn't bring herself to move from her current spot.

"This power it's…" came a voice intruding on her vigil.

Turning towards it she was greeted by a woman who appeared quite tall at 5'10" and wore armor which consisted of a golden breastplate which covered her torso, black tights that covered her legs which were then further covered by golden armored boots that went up to her knees. Her legs were also covered by two pieces of red cloth similar to Thor's cape that was attached to the bottom of the breastplate. Golden gauntlet's covered her forearms and her head was covered by long red almost orange hair that resembled the color of the flame. This was Angela, born Aldrif, Asgard's Goddess of the Hunt. More than that she was the only girl born into the house of Odin and Thor's older sister.

"Impressive."

This was yet another new voice one that caught the attention of both women. Sure enough as they turned they were greeted to the sight of Loki. He appeared almost as he always had save for the look in his eyes which lacked the mischievousness or even the hint of madness they had held of late. Instead they were now serious and hard with an undercurrent of fury the likes of which she had not seen from him in nearly four centuries.

"You're angry." Came a voice causing the three to turn just in time to see Thor land on the ground before them.

"As are you." Said Loki absently cracking his neck.

"In this instance angry is good." Said Thor

"True after all anger gets shit done. I take it you have a plan." Stated Loki.

"Plan later for now I have some steam to work off." Said the Thunder God.

"Well I do need to get this body into shape." Said the Trickster

"We will speak soon, there is much to discuss. Father has need of you for now however." Said Thor, a hand raised and cradling Sif's fac4e while they looked eyes.

"Your presence is being requested as well sister." Said Loki his eyes landing on her for only the length of the address before his attention reverted to Thor.

After a few moments the blond pulled his attention away from Sif and the two men locked eyes. Behind the eyes of the two there was a lot of very complicated emotions and truthfully the two of them were never the best with dealing with them. Both however knew of a way to work things out that had always worked between them and smirked before they both vanished from their respective spots just moments before a massive shockwave struck the realm.

* * *

Tucked away in northwestern London at merely a twenty minute walk from King's Cross Station was one of the homes of one of Britain's oldest families. Located at 12 Grimmauld Place was the home of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. As the home of not only one of the oldest families of the land but of one of the oldest magical families it had a number of wards that could be applied for its protection including unplottable and repelling wards. Though it had at one point included muggle repelling, notice-me-not and even a Fidelius charm the current Lord of the family, one Sirius Orion Black had removed all of those upon taking up his Lordship.

It was here on the topmost floor where Paige found Harry sprawled out on the bed in what had once been the room of Regulus Black. Having since been repurposed and decorated it was now Harry's room. Painted with cream colored walls the room was only sparsely decorated with only a dresser and a four poster bed which was placed in the center of the room. Thankfully the curtains on the four poster were open allowing her to see her nephew easily and as she approached she could see the steady rise and fall of his chest signaling a peaceful sleep. Before she could reach down to wake him however his eyes opened of their own accord and she was greeted to the sight of the deep green eyes that she had grown to love.

Allowing him a few moments to come to full awareness she quickly informed her young nephew that they had a meeting to attend and he needed to shower, dress and be downstairs within twenty-five minutes. After a quick shower and now fully dressed Harry cast a quick tempus charm and found that only twenty minutes had passed. Thankfully his outfit had already been laid out for him and after dressing he took a moment to look himself over in the mirror. He wore a dark grey three piece suit with a black shirt, a grey and black stripped tie and a pair of black oxfords. He wore the coat open for the moment as it only held a single button and took a moment to straighten the collar which was black.

Downstairs he found his aunt's gathered in the sitting room with a man who introduced himself as Robert Giles. The man was tall boarding six feet in height and wore a dark grey two piece suit with a dark blue shirt with a blue, grey and black tie. He wore a pair of black dress shoes to complete the outfit that had apparently been recently polished as they still possessed a shine. Before a conversation could be struck up Sirius made his appearance from his study which meant the man had arrived while he was taking his nap.

"Ah you must be Mr. Giles. Sorry for the wait." Said the Dogfather

"Well met Lord Black and it was no problem." Said the man inclining his head in a short bow.

A few minutes later found the group all broken up as they travelled down the road to their destination. The travel method in this instance was by three Range Rover Sentinel's and Harry found himself in the lead car seated in the back with Sirius and Wyatt sitting between the two of them. In the center car were Piper and Phoebe with Chris while Prue and Paige were in the rear car. As they rode Harry found himself thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. After returning from Diagon Alley he had finally worked up the nerve to summon his mother's spirit only to fail. Over and over he had tried it pouring more and more magic into the spell and getting the same result. The constant failure had frustrated him to the point that he'd simply broke down in tears.

That was how Prue had found him curled up into a ball on the library floor and crying his eyes out. She had held him until he settled and after he explained the situation had informed him that one of two things was the cause. The first that his mother wasn't actually dead which both immediately dismissed as Harry had seen it in person and relived the event several times in his dreams during his therapy sessions. The second and most likely answer however had been that her spirit was in a place that was simply out of the reach of his magic or it was impossible for her to leave. Whatever the case she had promised to have it looked into and escorted him to his room where she had advised him to take a nap so as to recover from all the magic he had used in his efforts.

When he came out of his thoughts it was to the discovery that while they were still in transit they were now cruising along through a tunnel.

"Where are we?" questioned the teen.

"Underground tunnels. King George had them excavated in 1802 to run the entirety of the realm." Explained Mr. Giles.

"And no one's found them yet?" questioned Harry in surprise.

"Entrance points are all guarded, and really they're supposed to be for emergency use only. However we're using them now because we've been told to keep your arrival secret for the time being." Explained the man.

About five minutes later after a very steep climb they came to a stop inside of what appeared to be a garage though it was about the size of an aircraft hangar. Climbing out of the cars the group followed Mr. Giles through a door on the right side of the room. They followed their guide through a number of halls and up a flight of stairs until they came to a room that was decorated in crimson and gold dominated by an ornate gilded ceiling and a large bow window. The floor was covered in various carpets laid over what felt like a wooden floor and the room contained many pieces of furniture including matching settees and chairs, a few tables, a grand piano and a number of portraits.

As he looked around he found that there was already a group of people seated further into the room and as he was able to make out the features of a few of them he found his mouth running dry as he realized exactly who he currently stood before. Though he had spent quite a bit of time in America he was thoroughly British and as such he needed no introduction to recognize those seated before him. He went through the introductions in a sort of daze bowing his head instinctively as his mind was on one thing; he was meeting the Royal Family.

"We believe that we owe you our gratitude for your services to the Realm as of late." Stated the Queen looking Harry directly in the eye and making it clear who she was speaking to.

"Services Ma'am?" questioned Harry confused

"An old friend of ours, one I believe you would know quite well came to visit. She spoke of a student of hers, a second year who against all odds had found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets, reclaimed Godric Gryffindor's sword and slayed a monster that had plagued the school for nearly a year; a monster which turned out to be a basilisk. Not only did you accomplish all of this but you saved the life of a younger student in the process and in truth the lives of everyone within the castle, as the creature was a definite threat to all of them. That teacher is now the Headmistress and her story was repeated with a bit more news in the Quibbler a few days later." Explained the woman causing the boy's eyes to widen in surprise.

"An interesting article, that." Said the man sitting directly to her left Prince Philip himself.

"Quite. The picture painted in that article was one of a hero, though a young perhaps even reluctant one. Nonetheless your actions that night were nothing short of heroic, actions we feel must be acknowledged." Said the Queen; a small smile playing at her lips at the blush that stained the boy's cheeks at her words.

"We are curious however about something." Stated the woman getting the group to blink.

"We know personally every titled Lord or Lady in the peerage. Yet both the Black and Potter families appear to possess dukedoms. We would like to know how." Stated the woman.

Harry blinked at this before turning to look at Sirius as that was something he'd also like to know.

"The answer to that is in the founders of our houses. For the House of Black the founder was Percival, known at the time as the Black Knight hence the name Black. As for the House of Potter, the founder's name was Galahad. Both of them were knights in old Briton more specifically they were Knights of the Round Table." Stated Sirius causing more than a few eyes to widen within the room.

"After Rome pulled out of Briton and the Saxon threat was dealt with several of the knights were given their own lands. Galahad who had taken on the surname of Potter was awarded the area that would become Herefordshire. Percival who had taken the surname of Black was awarded the area that became Durham. At the time they were known as the Wardens of their areas. However as time passed and titles changed in the nobility it appears ours changed with them." Finished the man with a shrug.

"You don't know for sure?" questioned Phoebe frowning.

"The vast majority of us stopped operating in your world centuries ago. The International Statute of Secrecy ensured the complete separation of our worlds." Stated Sirius

"That Statute isn't worth the parchment it was written on." Stated the Queen shocking both Sirius and Harry with her words.

"The statute was signed in 1689 and became official in 1692. However if you look at the signatures marking it you'll notice that two are missing. As I don't have a copy here I will simply tell you that neither King William III nor Queen Mary signed it." Stated the Queen.

"Then that would make the entire thing illegal." Stated Harry his eyes wide in shock.

"Oh how so?" questioned Sirius his tone showing curiosity.

"Because the crown didn't start delegating responsibilities fully until the 1700's. There was a brief period were the crown lost power but Charles II reclaimed it after he won the Civil War." Said Harry.

"Indeed and one of the many powers he reclaimed was the rule of law. Any measure that is to become law must cross the monarchs desk for approval before it can take effect. Granted we have been much more hands off after the wars and parliament handles many of the things we once fought for. Take a bill for instance Parliament will come up with and debate what will become Bill's. However it is not until it is signed by the ruling monarch that it becomes law, and even at that point it can be rejected.

"Now then if you look at the list of countries listed on the Statute you'll see that all of them except for the Asian and African portions were European powers at the time. Sure France, Russia and others signed it but once again no signature from the Monarchs. As such the Statute is once again legally worthless." Stated the Queen.

"Even disregarding the Statute being practically worthless it's about to be obsolete anyway." Stated Paige

"While that is all well and good perhaps we can talk shop at a later date." Stated Prince Phillip.

"Very well moving on the trial for the Dursley's is set to begin next week. Our solicitor will announce your titles during the opening statement." Said the woman causing his eyes to widen.

"Ma'am if possible we would like to add to the legal team." Stated Sirius getting a look of curiosity from the woman.

"As it turns out there is a solicitor in the family, Edward Tonks. Also if it helps I have a copy of Harry's medical file in my home office."

"That will be fine." Said the Queen.

Any further conversation however was brought to a halt due to the appearance of what appeared to be a vortex of bluish white energy about five feet from them. At its appearance Sirius, Piper, Paige and Phoebe almost immediately leapt to their feet with Sirius snapping his wand out. Prue meanwhile stayed seated and raised a curious eyebrow at the energy she could detect behind the portal. After several tense seconds a figure emerged from the portal. As he emerged and they got a good look at him Sirius found himself looking at a man who was a near spitting image of his friend James with the exception of his almond shaped green eyes, the prominent lightning bolt scar on his forehead and another scar on his right cheekbone. He wore a rather bland looking blue suit with a white shirt and was perhaps maybe an inch taller than Sirius himself.

"Hello Padfoot, it's good to see you again." Said the man as they locked eyes and Sirius felt his knees weaken as he realized who the figure was.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor." Said the man before greeting both Prince Phillip and Prince Charles.

"Harry, H-how?" questioned Sirius something that gave the royals pause as they registered his shock.

"I am the Master of Death."

At this pronouncement Sirius stumbled back eyes wide in shock. The adult Harry smirked before turning his attention to his younger self.

"You look well, and I see you took my advice about the clinic." Said the adult while the younger version tilted his head his eyes shining in curiosity.

"Fascinating, so time travel is possible." Said Prince Charles.

"Yes it is. However it is also highly regulated as manipulating time is extremely dangerous." Said the adult Harry moving over and taking a seat so that all could see him.

"So why did you come back?" questioned Sirius.

"Ah, well I actually realized that while I sent my counterpart here a letter I actually never gave him any details. I normally would trust those working here to fill you in but he tends to keep things close to the vest and I hated when Dumbledore did it when I was at this age." Said the older Harry.

"So he never changes does he." Said Sirius.

"Not even near death. Old man kept too many secrets most of which weren't his to keep and the decisions weren't his to make." Said the time traveler an air of annoyance touching him briefly.

"So what is it you are attempting to change?" questioned Prince Phillip.

"Honestly the deaths of everyone in this room, the fall of Britain, and the Age of Darkness." Said Harry taking everyone back with his answer.

"As you all know the Statue of Secrecy is about to become obsolete. In the time I come from it already has and of course the Wizarding World hadn't noticed, instead we were dealing with our own issues as always. The governments of the world had already known of us and after Voldemort's second rise someone in Parliament had decided that magic was something that they should control.

At the same time the U.N had passed the Sokovia Accords which basically gave them the right to turn what they called enhanced individuals into living weapons an issue which caused the Avengers to fracture. It was in the midst of this tense situation that Voldemort announced his return, the entire Royal Family was wiped out. Parliament in reply launched an attack on Diagon Alley, in the end we were forced into a three way war, there were the muggles led by Parliament, the Death Eaters led by Voldemort and then there was us.

As if that wasn't bad enough other governments launched attacks on their own magical communities or others they felt they should control. The results proved themselves catastrophic, eventually I had enough, the gloves came off and I started launching my own attacks no longer content to play defensive. In the end Britain's Magical community was crushed to about fifteen percent and with the destruction of Parliament and the deaths of its highest ranking members I was suddenly the highest ranking member in the country." Said the adult Harry.

"They made you King." Said the Queen

"That was the plan. Before it could happen formally however a series of attacks were made the world over. I don't know all the details but I know the Avengers were annihilated as were most of those with any semblance of real power. It was then I met the Sorcerer Supreme and joined the resistance to face the remaining world threats. It was during this time that I met a friend of my father's family who immediately recognized me as my father's son from when he lived as James Potter. It was Chris who came up with the idea to change the past. We tested it first in one area in this case the States and the plan worked as you know."

"Yes I prefer not to think of such things ever happening again." Said Piper.

"Well from there it was decided that we would engage the plan on a wider scale. However as nothing in my personal life was to my liking I decided to send the letter and not do it all myself, I had lost a lot of people, important ones during Voldemort's second rise and it was decided we would change things from that point for me personally though I know that other things were changed on a wider scale already." Stated the elder Harry.

"Really such as?" questioned Prince Charles.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is still active for one. In my time after HYDRA emerged SHIELD was eventually scrapped by the governments of the world. More personally Parliament doesn't possess absolute rule this time through as Charles II didn't lose in this time. Because of this the real power remains with the crown." Said the adult Harry getting all the royals to blink which was the only sign of their surprise to show.

"Other changes to have occurred was getting Dumbledore out of Hogwarts and off the Wizengamont. Sirius is not an escaped convict and young Harry here now knows of the majority of his heritage."

"Escaped convict?" questioned Sirius.

"Dumbledore had no intention of you ever receiving a trial. In my time you escaped from Azkaban during the summer prior to my third year when Fudge threw a copy of the Daily Prophet at you while gloating at which point you recognized Wormtail prominently displayed." Said the adult Harry.

"What about us, you speak as if you didn't know us." Said Paige.

"Billie and Christie won their battle with you. However this time one of you survived the attack and as such was able to save the others. I was also never discovered by the Elders and while I have access to those powers now it's a recent thing." Said Harry before turning his attention to his younger self.

"Now then let me tell you all story." Stated the time traveler.

* * *

Potter Manor was ancient and was the seat of power and main house of the Lord Potter and had acted as such for well over six hundred years. Of course in that time the Manor had been through a number of renovations since it was first built. The grounds themselves however were extensive and played host to multiple fountains, gardens and even a forested area. Located at the center of the property was the man house and the actual Manor which bore a striking resemblance to Blenheim Palace. While the four sisters took it all in for the first time with a sense of awe Sirius and Remus were taking it in with a sense of melancholy having been there multiple times previously. Harry however was seeing none of it lost in his thoughts as he was.

At this point it could be said that his mind had been sufficiently blown. The story that had been relayed by his alternate/older self was one that had left everyone reeling. Sure he had won his war but the sheer number of people that had died during the course had just made it not worth it. Remus, Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Colin, Lavender and even Hedwig were just a few and those he was close to now. Learning that Hermione, Neville and Ron had all been killed during a muggle attack after a battle with Death Eaters it was then understandable why the elders tactics had changed.

Such thoughts were cut off as he bumped into Sirius who had stopped short in his walk. Blinking and moving around him he could see what had caught the man's attention. Standing before them was a man that stood at about 6'3" in height. He had an athletic body type that one could see even though he was wearing a suit. He appeared to be somewhere in his mid-thirties and was objectively a handsome man with short black hair to go with his hazel brown eyes, high cheekbones, a strong jawline and a straight nose. He wore a suit which consisted of black dress pants and jacket along with a shirt and tie of the same color. At the moment he had a look of surprise on his face as he saw them and judging by the red in his eyes appeared to have been crying recently.

"Prongs!"

The word had come from both Sirius and Remus and had been filled with a number of emotions. The name also caught Harry by surprise as he knew who that name belonged to. Looking the man over once more this time even more closely found he had the same hair, facial shaping, mouth and eyebrows of his father, features that he'd only ever seen when looking in the mirror, or at pictures of his father. There however were differences from the pictures. First was that his glasses were missing, his hair was styled differently no longer messy but short and neat. Finally there was his size, from what he knew his father had cut a slim figure while this man was wider, more athletic with broader shoulders.

"Padfoot, Moony."

"How?" questioned the boy before it had even registered that he was speaking.

"That is quite complicated. The simple version is that while I am James Potter I am also more. The letter you received should have filled you in on how for the most part." Stated the man.

"You mean the bit about the soul magic. How your spirt was bound into the body of the infant James." Said Remus.

"Yes. You see when I died my soul and magic were ripped from the mortal plain and rather forcefully rebounded to my other body. As such I am indeed James Potter, the son of Charles and Dorea Potter. However I am also Thor, Son of Odin."

As if to prove his point he snapped his fingers and then standing in front of them was indeed Thor himself complete with armor and long blond hair. His point seemingly proven he snapped once more and returned to the form of James Potter. For Harry this was one shock too many in too short of a time frame as such his mind overloaded and his body shut down as he fainted.

AN: That's it chapters done. Finally revealed Harry's full heritage though I hinted at it heavily so if anyone is surprised by this I don't know why. Now then I haven't made my mind up on whether or not this story will continue on into Harry's third year or just encapsulate his summer. However I think that I may just continue on with this one and change the categories in the search. That said thanks for reading and leave a review. Till next time, LATER.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel's Light

Chapter 9

AN: Hello all and welcome back. First and foremost I want to wish everyone Happy Holiday whichever one you celebrate. I personally celebrate Christmas and as such this is my gift to you guys. It's a little shorter than usual but I wanted you guys to have something just to show I haven't forgotten about you. That said here is the new chapter. Also there is a list of fancast at the end of the chapter, not complete by a long shot but I wanted you to see these characters like I do.

Start Now:

Harry awoke slowly his eyes remaining shut as he tried to fight off the return to the waking world. After being haunted by visions throughout the night he wanted nothing more than rest. Unfortunately while he would like to he couldn't call them nightmares as they had felt far more than that and he didn't retain memories of his dreams/nightmares for longer than a few moments after waking. As he lied there his mind went over everything that had happened the previous day. It had started simple enough with his school shopping, only to go off the rails later in the day with a meeting with his future self and learning of what was awaiting them all in the future. Following that the family had headed out to Potter Manor only to come across Thor of all people who had then revealed himself to also be James Potter after that everything was a blank.

Crawling out of the bed he took a moment to take a look around his new surroundings. The room he found himself in was comprised of silver and grey coloring from the walls to the rather soft plush carpet beneath his feet. A pair of chairs large enough to fit two people, or Hagrid, sat to the right of the bed against the wall separated only by a small round table upon which sat only a lamp. The left wall from floor to ceiling was taken up by a very large mirror. A pair of nightstands sat on each side of the bed while a chandelier hung from the ceiling over a small round cushion that sat on the floor about two feet from the bed.

The bed itself was a bit larger than he was used to and sat against a wall that took up only the center of the room leaving space to walk around it at either side. Following the path around the wall he found himself coming across two doors only one of which was open. Inside he found himself standing within a rather large bathroom decorated with beige tiles and walls with a ceramic tile floor. The room was a large circle which consisted of a large tub that judging by the jet holes within could double as a Jacuzzi over which was a small chandelier. To the left of the tub was a stand in shower, with the toilet to the left of that and the sink to the left of that just in front of the door to the room.

"There you are." Came a voice breaking him from his inspection.

Turning he was greeted to the sight of Remus standing just outside of the door.

The two Marauders had stepped into their respective roles of uncle and godfather fantastically as far as he was concerned. It was only thanks to the two of them that he had surpassed his previous levels in his wand subjects of Transfiguration, Charms and DADA. It was similarly thanks to the combination of his aunt Piper and his godmother Alice that he had awakened an interest in Potions and even Herbology. While he wasn't Neville when it came to the latter subject he was at least well studied in the subject now.

"Where are we?" questioned the boy.

"Potter Manor we are currently in the heir's suite." Said the man.

"So this is my room." Said the boy a hint of surprise in his tone.

"And your father's and his father's before him and so forth." Said Remus causing Harry's eyes to widen.

"Of course it's a bit different from when your father was here. Your mother and Lady Dorea redesigned it when it was discovered your mother was pregnant." Said the man before motioning Harry to follow.

Leaving the bathroom Remus led him around the room showing him little tricks that his mother and grandmother had come up with. For instance the lights gave the appearance of being electric when in truth they were the result of runes that activated a lumos charm which caused orbs of light to appear within the crystals that took the place of regular glass bulbs. The mirror also had its own little trick which caused it to slide back a bit before lifting up to show a large walk in closet. The closet was decorated with checkered silver and grey carpeting to go with smoky grey dressers. Following Remus out of the other door revealed a common room that contained a couch and two more of the two person chairs. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall under which was a fire place.

"There's no floo access it's just a regular fireplace." Said Remus seeing the look he shot at the thing.

Remus pointed out a few other things to him before directing him to wash up quickly before he led him out of the room and through the halls pointing out things of significance as they passed and promising a proper tour later. Eventually they arrived down the stairs where they found the rest of the group on a terrace near a large pool and a forested area a bit further out. As he took in the view he felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked at it with the sun setting in the distance painting the area beautifully.

Looking away from the scene he found himself looking upon the rest of the group finding that Amelia, Susan, the Longbottoms and Professor McGonagall had all joined them while he was out and all of them looked shocked. He supposed he couldn't blame them as all of them were staring in the direction of the man that had identified himself as James Potter.

"Now that Harry has joined us perhaps you can explain how this is possible." Said Amelia.

She knew without doubt that the man before them was indeed James Potter. She had known James all of her life, him being her godbrother and they had always shared a very close relationship. They had always shared an implicit trust between them. That trust had been displayed when he hadn't even hesitated to let her into his mind she hadn't looked long but had looked for specific things that only James would know and had found them all present. For McGonagall it was much the same with the exception that she was his godmother as such she had a certain knowledge of James and had known what to look for to identify that.

"We will start as all stories do at the beginning." Said James.

As he said this he made a motion with his hand causing the center of the table to glow for but a few moments before it died down showing a stack of books. Harry from his angle recognized them instantly with the forest green cover and orange lettering, even the symbols on the binding.

"Prue told me you've read them." Said James locking eyes with Harry.

"We all have, but what does that have to do with anything?" questioned Piper.

"Everything." Said Prue surprising all of them.

"As I stated earlier I am both James Potter and Thor Odinson. However before that I was known as Uzumaki Naruto, these are my memoirs."

As he said this his form shifted. Instead of shifting into Thor however he became another man with sun-kissed blond hair and the deepest blue eyes any of them had ever seen. His facial shaping also changed but the most striking of all were the three linear markings on each of his cheeks that reminded all of them of whiskers.

"Are you saying everything in these books is true?" questioned Harry in shock.

"Yes, quite unlike those written about your own childhood. These I wrote myself and they are a form of therapy you could say." Said the man picking up the top book which was the first in the series.

Those words had a number of reactions the most prominent being horror at least in Harry's case. The first book alone put you through a whole slew of emotions. From the tragedy surrounding his birth to his time in the orphanage and his treatment there had given him a type of anger he hadn't felt before. That feeling had only burned even fiercer with what he read about his treatment in the academy from not only the students but the teachers as well. As it was the only positive influence he'd seen had been from the Sandaime Hokage.

In truth the things he'd read in the book had actually made him feel better about his own childhood as horrible as that was to believe. As bad as he had it with the Dursley's the books had allowed him to see someone who had it worse than he had. Even with his bad treatment by the Dursley's and Marge they had known better than to try and kill him. Vernon had beaten him only once the results of which had seen Dumbledore arrive to Privet Drive in a fury.

Vernon had never touched him again no matter how mad he'd gotten. Of course he hadn't remembered this detail until he was at the clinic where they had realized that he had been obliviated. Other than that the Dursley's had treated him like a servant and left him alone with the exception of their verbal abuse and Dudley's bullying. At school however he was safe as the teachers had eventually grown to see Dudley for the bully that he was and then his parents for the people that they were.

Naruto however had no protection. He was hated by everyone from the beginning and had every adult actively poisoning the minds of the youth against him. They would regularly beat him to within an inch of his life and had been actively trying to kill him only he had a healing factor that saved him. He didn't even have teachers that would stop the bullying instead every teacher was a version of Snape in the way they treated him with the exception of one who hadn't come around to a better way of thought and action until Naruto was twelve. This wasn't even mentioning the cause of his misfortune which had been revealed to be a demon fox that had made Harry thankful that all he had gotten was a scar.

"The events in these books happened nearly 9,000 years ago for me. In that time I have done and seen many things and lived many different lives. This brings us to Thor; a few thousand years ago I attended a party with my siblings and as we tend to do we partied hard. The end result of that drunken fun was the creation of Asgard and the Nine Realms. I became Thor and my parents Odin and Freya respectively."

"So why did you hide yourself behind Thor?" questioned Sirius.

"I don't. As Naruto I have already died and my body is made of pure energy. As such I can exist outside of Thor and I tend to do just that. For instance while Thor has only traveled the nine realms I have traveled the multiverse. I have created and destroyed universes even been to the beginning of time."

"So what is this some sort of possession?" questioned Amelia.

"Nothing so damaging. Think of it more like putting puzzle pieces back together. Thor is a part of my essence as such when that essence was placed into James Potter the two became one. When I merged my essence into the body of Thor the two rejoined the greater whole. You see my job is to oversee the multiverse and by splitting small portions of myself I am able to do that and still spend time with my friends and family."

"So like shadow clones." Said Harry.

"Exactly just way more advanced and capable of channeling a lot more power."

"So how should we address you?" questioned McGonagall.

"James or Thor will do. I won't appear in this form that often, may wake your grandmother too early." Said Naruto taking the moment to shift back into James.

"Grandmother?" questioned Harry.

"Lesson one, names have power and hers is a name that is not invoked lightly. You'll learn more about that later." Said James.

"So what does all this mean for Harry?" questioned Sirius.

"Not much has changed. He is still the heir to House Potter and all other titles that hasn't changed. However he is also Hadrian Thorson, Prince of Asgard and second in line for the throne."

* * *

Avengers Tower, formally Stark Tower was many things. Most famously it was the home base of the Avengers with the uppermost levels reserved strictly for their usage. It was also the East Coast Headquarters of Stark Industries, for which every other floor was available. The tower also played host to a very high grade security system ran and maintained by Jarvis a very advanced A.I. created by Tony Stark.

At the moment the tower was currently playing host to a number of individuals all of whom were gathered within a living room on the top floor. Tony Stark, the Iron Man himself was obviously in attendance as were Steve Rodgers otherwise known as Captain America, Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow, Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, and Clint Barton whose alias was Hawkeye. Rounding out the bunch was Thor who sat with a half empty bottle of Grey Goose in hand. This was the group known collectively as the Avengers 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes'.

There were also a host of affiliates in attendance included former S.H.I.E.L.D agent now head of Stark security Maria Hill, Colonel James Rhodes alias War Machine, then there was the newest affiliate Sam Wilson also known as Falcon. Then there was Nick Fury, former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and the man who had first assembled the Avengers. There were also a number of non-combatants in attendance among them were Pepper Potts the current CEO of Stark Industries and more importantly Tony's girlfriend. Also present were Darcy Lewis, Eric Selvic and Jane Foster the later of whom was something a bit more than a friend to the man of the hour. She like many others around the room was one who was currently gazing at Thor as he sat in the middle of them nearly all of them having some kind of odd expression on their face.

"So let me see if I got this straight." Said Bruce catching the Asgardian's attention.

"Prior to the New Mexico incident your father banished you to Earth to teach you humility. To do so he took your spirit and bound it to the body of a stillborn child." Stated the scientist.

"Yes, children specifically newborns are perfect hosts as all of the spiritual pathways in the body are still in development allowing them the ability to eventually channel enormous levels of power." Said Thor.

"Right, so in doing this you lived a real human life school, job the whole nine yards even down to the wife and kid." Said Tony.

"Indeed. Father's plan worked though that was more Lily's doing than anything else." Answered Thor.

"And you went to a school of magic? Like seriously magic's a thing now?" questioned Tony.

"Indeed. From the age of 11 children with the ability in the British Isles are invited to attend one of the various schools if they possess the ability." Said Thor

"So why seal all of that away. I mean it kind of defeats the purpose." Said Darcy

"Because of the way things ended." said Fury surprising everyone but Thor.

"Almost 20 years ago Britain's magical population erupted into a civil war. The participants were known as Death Eaters led by the so called Dark Lord Voldemort. On the other side there were the governmental forces which consistent of what they called Auror's and Hit Wizards. They however were backed by a group known as the Order of the Phoenix of which both James and Lily were members." Stated Fury.

"Why am I not surprised you knew about this?" questioned Tony massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I was brought in by Lily backed by the Queen when the problems spilled into the regular populous." Stated Fury

"So what was the problem?" questioned Clint frowning.

"The same problem that has been plaguing the society for over a thousand years. Ever since the first witch hunts there has been a sentiment that non-magical's should not know or benefit from magic." Said Thor bringing the groups attention back to himself.

"In the late 1800's this sentiment was turned into international law. Of course then come those who are born with the ability in non-magical families. This is the group Lily was born into or so was believed until recently. Regardless the populace is split into three sections Purebloods such as I was who can trace their magic back hundreds of years if not more. Then there are muggleborns the group Lily fell into and finally half-bloods someone who has recent ancestry in both worlds.

Purebloods felt that muggleborns were a threat to the secrecy of magic which is not unreasonable. Eventually that sentiment changed and over time developed into a sentiment of superiority. This gave rise to a group of purebloods who feel everyone else are inferior to them and that non-magical's are little better than animals." Explained Thor

"My human parents Charlus and Dorea Potter never subscribed to that theory or any theory of bigotry really and they were not the only ones against it. Regardless Voldemort took advantage of this sentiment and launched his campaign with the backing of a lot of lesser pureblood families, those that felt they were entitled to more simply because they were purebloods. Eventually the real powerful families such as the Potters were targeted and told either join or die." Said Thor.

"So they capitulated." Said Eric causing the Asgardian to snort in amusement.

"The Most Ancient and Most Noble families are titled that for a reason. Many of them had seats at the Round Table. Before that others like the Longbottom's were Vikings. They would not bend the knee to some upstart with delusions of grandeur." Said the Thunderer surprising quite a few people.

"Hell my father along with the previous Lord's Black and Greengrass fought alongside the Howling Commando's during the European conflicts." Finished Thor causing Steve to look up with narrowed eyes.

"I don't remember anyone claiming to use magic fighting alongside us." Said Steve a serious frown on his face.

"Memories can be modified and even completely erased. From what I was told you all agreed to any knowledge of magic being removed from your memories in order to prevent the discovery of the wizarding world." Said Thor.

"Sounds about right." Said Natasha a teasing smirk playing at her lips.

"Anyway even with Nick helping we were losing badly, then came the prophecy." Stated Thor scowling at the mere thought of it.

"You don't really believe in that junk do you." Said Tony raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do not be so dismissive." Said Thor his tone sharp enough to cut through diamond giving the group at large pause.

"Prophecies are very real things. Prophets and Oracles while rare in today's world do still exist even on Midgard. There is also the fact this prophecy is the reason I was killed, it is why my wife is dead and why my son has spent over a decade of his life being beaten, starved and living as a slave." As he finished thunder boomed outside to speak of his anger.

"Ignore him Thor, he still speaks without thinking." Said Pepper placing a calming hand on the Asgardian's forearm.

"No, the fault is mine Lady Pepper. I am still coming to terms with everything, even the reality of my own existence is not how I knew it to be previously." Stated the man after a few deep calming breathes had been taken.

"So this prophecy?" questioned Steve after a few moments.

"I am unsure of its initial validity, in fact I'm quite sure in the beginning it was quite fake however due to the actions of man it may have become true and self-fulfilling." Said the Asgardian.

"What can you tell us?" questioned Bruce.

Thor paused for a moment before speaking again words said in a particular order that now unnerved him.

"That could have a bunch of interpretations though. Just that 7th month line alone, do you have any idea how many people are born in July." Said Clint.

"Assuming July is even the month in question." Said Fury.

"Exactly. However trouble comes when one tries to shape prophecy to fit their own ends, even we Gods are wary of tampering with such things. It may not have initially been Harry but considering the focus that Voldemort has put on him since it may well be now." Said Thor.

"Where is he now?" questioned Fury.

"Potter Manor resting." Said Thor getting a nod from the former S.H.I.E.L.D Director.

"So what do you need?" questioned Pepper.

"Someone hid my son from the eyes of Heimdall, Loki will be coming to determine how."

At this news several of them turned pensive if not outright hostile.

"What happened with Loki was not unlike what you said happened to your friend. The difference is Loki had full knowledge in who he was and what he was doing yet was unable to do a thing to stop it." Revealed the Asgardian addressing Steve.

"You're saying he was trapped in his own mind." Said Bruce.

"Yes. The official reason he is coming is the search. In truth however he is coming so that we can be sure there are no hidden controls left on his mind from another source." Said Thor

"I'll have a specialist ready for our own assessment." Said Fury.

"Loki never struck me as someone easily put down." Said Natasha.

"That is because he is not now nor has he ever been so, even when we lived our human lives. Whereas I have always enjoyed straight combat Loki has adopted a style that revolves around misdirection by use of illusions. He also enjoys more freedom to travel than I do. He led the search for my son over the last decade and as such was constantly moving back and forth between Asgard and Midgard. It was on his return from his last of these trips that he was ambushed and captured. The programming he was put through was only recently broken, as such he is not in the greatest of moods."

"But why Loki? It seems like a lot of trouble to go through." Said Natasha.

"He has a free pass on Midgard."

"You mean had." Said Clint

"No. Loki is a master of illusions; he could be right next to you and seem like just another face in the crowd."

"I thought his power was in the scepter like yours is in the hammer." Said Tony frowning thoughtfully.

"I am a God. The God of Storms. My power is Mine, Mjolnir is a focus extremely powerful in its own right yes but a focus all the same for my power." Said Thor lightning flaring out of his eyes as if to prove his point.

"My father in his latest attempt to humble me sealed my power in Mjolnir, which I regained upon proving myself worthy of it. As for the scepter it is not Loki's, it was given to him to use when he was compelled to go after the Tesseract." Explained the Asgardian.

"You seem different." Said Darcy suddenly causing him to blink.

"She's right, I've noticed several changes and the way you speak now is just one." Said Natasha.

"The price of having several lifetimes' worth of memories dumped into me. That however is a tale for another time."

"So if magic, witches and wizards are all real what else is out there?" questioned Tony.

"The better question is what isn't. All myths and legends have basis in fact. Vampires are real I know quite a few, one of my best friends as James is a Lycan, a more evolved breed of werewolf. I have seen unicorns, dragons and mermaids as well all while living as James. The world is truly wondrous, much of it has simply been hidden from you." Said Thor.

"But why hide?" questioned Jane.

"There are many reasons. That however we will speak on later if you wish." Stated Thor seeing the look that Fury shot at him which was to get back on point.

"When Lily revealed she was pregnant we almost immediately were forced into hiding. However instead of running we retreated to Potter Manor as its defenses are ancient and as such very powerful. The Manor itself is built at the intersection of three magical ley-lines which boosts the power of the defenses substantially." Stated Thor.

"Ley-lines?" questioned Clint unfamiliar with the term.

"Think of them as rivers that crisscross the entirety of the planet, only instead of water travelling its energy." Said Jane causing more than a few eyebrows to raise.

"Exactly right. Now as I stated Potter Manor sits at the intersection of three of them and as such it is an incredibly rich environment and Harry was born there." Said Thor.

"Which could explain why he was so powerful." Mused Fury thoughtfully.

"Oh how so?" questioned Tony.

"Witches and wizards do not register very high on the index. They have a number of limitations not the least of which is their reliance on their wands without which they're generally useless. Then you have to factor in their knowledge of spells which really aren't that threatening as most don't have the power to really be a problem." Said Fury.

"Regardless Harry even as an infant was powerful and displayed a variety of powers. He once locked Peter in his Animagus form for over eight hours." Stated Thor pausing as he noticed the confused look shot in his direction

"An animagus is a wizard or witch who has the ability to transform into a particular animal. It is a learned skill and one that takes time to acquire. I for instance as James gained the ability to transform into a stag, my friend Sirius a dog and Peter was a rat." Explained the Asgardian.

"Back on point." Stated Steve seeing the interest in the eyes of Banner and more troubling Stark and stopping it before they could even speak.

"Right well Harry was born while we were in hiding. Everyone basically knew where we were but getting to us would be impossible. Then House McKinnon was attached." Revealed the Thunderer.

"I take it that changed things." Said Natasha.

"Indeed House McKinnon was an old family and the defenses on their home were just as ancient and powerful as those of the other Ancient and Noble Houses. Despite the impossibility the wards were breached, the family killed and the manor burned to the ground. We later discovered that they had employed what is known as a ward breaker, which I knew for a fact was locked down with the Department of Mysteries." Said Thor clenching his fist as lightning flickered within his eyes.

"What aren't you saying?" questioned Tony frowning.

"Ward Breakers are a relatively new creation. They were created during the world wars and were decisive in ending the magical side of the war." Stated Fury

"They were actually first developed during WWII however they were considered unwieldy. After the war it was redesigned, smaller portable yet much more powerful. Howard Stark helped with the design but the magic was all Potter, Greengrass and Black. After the war they had it locked away where no one was supposed to be able to get to it." Said Thor.

"But someone did which means the Department had been compromised." Said Clint now understanding Thor's latest surge of anger.

"Exactly. Following that discovery we really had to go into hiding. We owned a small house that hadn't really been used in a couple of centuries so we moved there. To bolster security we used a charm called the Fidelous which called for someone known as a secret keeper. Unfortunately our habits to fool everyone turned back on us. Everyone knew my best friend was Sirius Black as such we considered him too obvious and while everyone looked for Sirius no one would look for Peter. Peter however the rat bastard was already a Death Eater and had been acting as a spy among us the entire time.

He informed Voldemort of our whereabouts and even led him there where Lily and I died. Following that he framed Sirius for the murder of over a dozen people which ended with Sirius thrown unceremoniously into Azkaban where he stayed until just recently." Said Thor before taking a shot of whiskey down.

"In the aftermath of this Harry who somehow survived the attack was placed with Lily's sister Petunia. Albus's excuse at the time was something about blood wards. Two days later his first choice guardians Frank and Alice Longbottom were attacked within their own safe house and have resided in a special ward of their hospital effectively orphaning their own son." Stated Fury bringing the rooms attention to himself.

"Betrayal?" questioned Steve.

"Definitely we just never figured out how the secret was leaked." Said Fury.

"It matters little. They have since been revived and are fine." Said Thor grimacing.

"You alright?" questioned Sam.

"I'll be fine. Incorporating the memories of not only James Potter but of my other self affects not just my mind but my power."

"Other self, how many times did he split your spirit?" questioned Jane frowning.

"My father only the once. However I had already done so many times over the last few millennia. I'm what you would call an old hand at it. However in this instance I split off aspects of myself one of which became the person you know as Thor. Recently an old friend provided me with the memories of my true self along with what I call a key which unlocked a greater portion of my power. That is what blew down the locks my father placed on my memories." Explained Thor

* * *

While his father, and wasn't that a weird word he'd have to get used to, had gone to speak with his comrades that formed the Avengers and the other adults had all gone off to handle their own affairs Harry, Neville, Susan, Hermione and Zatanna had all retreated to the Burrow and to say that the Weasley's had been shocked when the group of kids arrived in a flurry of orbs would be an understatement. Harry with the help of the twins and Susan had spent his time giving impromptu flying lessons to Neville, Zatanna and Hermione. Zatanna had taken to the broomstick quickly, while it had taken a bit of work convincing the other two to give it a go. Neville who had grown more confident in both himself and his magic over the summer thanks to his parents had after some initial hesitance taken well to flying.

Hermione however while confident in herself and her magic had needed a lot of talking around as her fear of heights in addition to the broomstick being her only support was a major hurdle to get over. In the end they had reached a compromise of ten feet high, which was enough for her to learn and low enough that if she fell they could catch her easily. After a few hours Ron, Ginny and surprisingly Percy came out with brooms of their own and took to the air as well. From what Harry had been able to gather after talking with his dad and both older brothers Percy had been a lot more relaxed than at any time that Harry had known him.

Eventually however they were called to the ground for lunch. Molly Weasley even as a child was one who had enjoyed cooking and especially so for her family. Cooking was something that was passed down in her family from mother to daughter and something they used as a bit of a bonding experience. It was something that she fell in love with when her brothers began to praise her for as her skill grew and it was the love for it that had made Potions a rather easy subject for her in school. As such as the kids came shooting down from the sky and raced towards her table it caused that warm feeling of pride she'd grown up with to swell within her once more.

It was during this rather leisurely time when conversation was flowing that Hermione questioned on which classes the Weasley's would be taking during the year. After hearing their choices, the same as usual for all but Rom who had decided on adding COMC and Divination as electives for third year, Hermione sounding nearly horrified had asked if any of them had even bothered to read the letters from the school detailing of the new classes available. After a rather frantic Percy had raced to his room and retrieved his still unopened letter Griffindor's resident bookworm had given a short description of the new magical classes some of which she had requested McGonagall to approve.

"That's not all." Broke in Harry when the girl stopped to take a breather from her rant of the new magical classes, thus bringing attention to himself.

"Muggle Studies has been completely revamped as well. Going forward it will be mandatory and will be comprised of English, Math, Science, Social Studies and Physical Education." Explained the raven haired youth.

"Physical Education?" questioned a frowning Mrs. Weasley having never heard of such a thing.

"Exercise. It was discovered that physical fitness is directly linked to the amount of magic you can use and as such all of the top schools the world over started adding these kind of classes." Said Neville surprising all but Harry, Hermione and Zatanna.

"How does that even make sense." Demanded Ron

"Because magic is used to enhance our bodies. It's why wizards and witches live longer than baseline humans, it also works to fight off diseases as well as physical and mental ailments." Said Hermione

"Exactly but there's a cost to that." Said Harry after taking a sip from his bottle of water.

"If your magic is too tied up fighting problems not only do you have less to use but things could slip through. Bad eyesight, mental disorders and eating disorders are signs that you've got a serious health problem since people with magic generally don't suffer from any of these conditions.

"Okay so why all of the other muggle classes?" questioned Ginny frowning.

"Honestly those are all classes that we should have been taking anyway. All the top schools associated with the ICW have them. It's one of the reasons Hogwarts lost the number one spot." Said Susan.

"Seriously did none of you read the Quibbler or Prophet articles, they go into deep detail!" exclaimed Hermione

"We've all been kind of busy. Remember we just got back from vacation yesterday." Said Percy in defense of his family.

This would have been fine if Ginny and the twins weren't throwing such heated looks in their mother's direction at the time which Harry and Neville both caught.

* * *

At the same time Sirius Black could be found seated among several others as a meeting of the Great Alliance was in session, a meeting he knew he would have been excluded from had he not taken over as the Potter proxy holder. As it was that proxy had sped up the invitation for the invitation for the House of Black to join the Alliance. For the last stretch of time they had been discussing the changes to Hogwarts and what that could mean and not just pertaining to the education of the students but for the further of the country.

"Lord Black what do you think?" questioned Lord Abbott.

"I think it's not as bad as things could be. While it is true that the children of Death Eaters may come out of school stranger and more dangerous as a result of these changes whose to say these kids will take the same path as their parents? I rejected it all outright and by the reports I've been receiving from Lord Kale young Draco has definitely been changed by his experiences over the summer. With the addition of foreign students at Hogwarts I think that many of the kids will start thinking for themselves in the future and not just echo their parent's rhetoric." Said Sirius after a few moments of thought.

"That may well be the case. Minerva is nowhere near as passive as Albus, I don't see her wasting the opportunity to effect change." Said Madam Marchbanks.

No one could find an argument to the statement. Even back during the war Sirius remembered having conversations with James and Lily about the man's passiveness and restrictions. Lily had often argued that defense by itself could never win a war and James would become more and more persuaded the longer the war had dragged on. As a Black he himself had needed no convincing as even while trying to reject the image the name Black had forced upon him he had not grown up worshiping at the Altar of Dumbledore as some had.

As such instead trying to find an argument against her point Sirius took a moment to regard her after her statement, the Madam Professor Griselda Marchbanks at over 100 years of age was the eldest member of the Alliance and the Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority and was known most for her sharp wit, intelligence and her cunning. It was these traits that had her effectively running the House of Marchbanks even when her husband and later her son were the titled Head's of House before their untimely passing's. He knew that the House of Marchbanks had been a neutral house for a long time but the fact that Augusta had managed to pull her into the Alliance while Frank had been incapacitated was a coup of epic proportions.

"There is other news to share." Said Frank bringing his attention back to the room before nodding to Amelia who was there in her role of Lady-Regent of the House of Bones.

"While it has yet to be announced James Potter is back among the living." Stated the woman causing a stunned silence to fill the room.

"How is that possible?" questioned Lord Greengrass after a few moments

"I trust that you are all familiar with the Avenger known as Thor." Stated Frank.

"Of course we are, we covered that upon your return from the States." Came the return of Lord MacMillian

What followed was a quick run through of how Thor and James Potter were actually one and the same, though they left out his even more complicated backstory. As the story was told Sirius could see quite a few were calculating what this could mean but thankfully none had that familiar gleam of green in their eyes.

"Will he be taking back the title of Lord Potter?" questioned Lord Abbott.

"Magic won't allow it." Said Sirius.

For most that said more than enough as it meant that not much had changed in the scope that they would still be waiting for Harry to take up his Lordships.

"What does that mean for young Mr. Potter in regards to his living arrangements?" questioned Madam Marchbanks.

"Nothings changed there either with the exception that there will be four of us in the house instead of three." Said Sirius.

"Legally speaking custody of Heir Potter will revert to his father one all the legalities are handled. His status as 2nd Prince of Asgard means he will be known in not just our world but the muggle world as well." Stated Amelia causing several people to frown.

"We also had a meeting with the muggle Queen." Said Sirius surprising everyone.

"Why would you meet with her?" questioned Lord Ogden

"Apparently when Harry's files were registered on the muggle side they hit a flag. Upon the discovery that he was a titled Lord in their peerage his file was sent to their Prime Minister who then briefed the Queen." Stated Sirius.

"How bad is this?" questioned Lord Greengrass having not known of this prior to the meeting.

"If it were just her and her family it wouldn't matter. She's a Hogwarts graduate and keeps in regular contact with Minnie." Stated Sirius causing several of them to calm a bit

"The problem is that members of the peerage live in the public eye in that world, none more so than members of the Royal Family. When they ran their checks to verify his heritage they that not only did Harry have the titles we knew of but that he descended from King's. We didn't find out James and Thor were the same person until after that meeting and that will add an entirely new level of scrutiny to him" said Sirius.

"That's a problem for another time. The real problem however is that the Statue of Secrecy is about to become obsolete." Said Sirius.

As expected the news hit like a bomb had dropped. There was a stunned silence before the room erupted in a cacophony of sounds as shouts echoed through the room at least until the noise abruptly cut off. It took several moments until the various wizards and witches realized what had happened and after a bit of looking around a bit found themselves looking upon a very unamused Madam Marchbanks. Sirius himself blanched at the look feeling as if he was first year at Hogwarts all over again.

"Explain."

She didn't shout or raise her voice even a bit but the single word made him feel things that McGonagall even had never evoked from him. Thankfully this was a conversation he was well prepared for as it was one that he, Remus, Harry, Leo and Lily's sisters had gone through several times before.

"In the time since the Statue was created and made law the muggle world has changed, evolved. While our world has been pretty much the same in that time the muggles have experienced a boom in terms of advancements especially technological ones. Let me remind you their camera technology for instance has improved substantially to the point were it surpasses wizarding photos. They can now record things with a camera and play them like we would by using a pensieve.

Not only that but they've improved the cameras so that while its in one place the images and records can be viewed in a completely different area, even across continents. These camera's are now being placed in the streets not just in here but in other major countries as well. As if that wasn't bad enough these camera's have been installed in their mobile phones and even scarier, they have even more powerful ones installed on their satellites which are currently orbiting the Earth." Said the Marauder his calm speech turning into a mild rant about halfway through.

The silence that greeted him this time was a stunned, tense one. Everyone had recognized the truth and even fear in his words and all of them understood it. Despite what people might say the fact of the matter was that the Statute of Secrecy was created in order to separate and hide their world from the muggles and as such to protect them. After the Witch Hunts they had recognized the need for them to hide from the power hungry muggles who had always greatly outnumbered them. Now not only were they outnumbered but the muggles had always been prone to violence over reason and they would only need to remember the Iron Man to know that the weapons capabilities had improved. As they looked at each other all had come to the consensus that something would have to be done.

None of them realized that the world they knew had already been set on the course for change, they just didn't know it yet.

AN: That's it chapters done. Thanks to everyone for reading and please review.

Now with that out of the way I've had a few ideas for casting so that you can visualize some of these characters better. While some characters will remain the same as in the films others will be up for grabs, I'll mostly be changing them in the later years but I have to point a few out right now.

James Potter - Daniel Gillies – The way he carries himself as Elijah in TVD/The Originals is the way I see my version of James Potter carrying himself.

Naruto Uzumaki - Donnie Yen

Remus Lupin - Joe Manganiello – As my version of Remus doesn't sport the ware and tare expected of a werewolf instead being tall and muscular I felt this guy could do no wrong in the role.

Sirius Black – Jerod Leto- I saw a picture of Leto that I thought would be perfect for Sirius after recovering from his stay in Azkaban

Zatanna Zatarra – Selena Gomez – while not the ideal image for playing a 12-13 year old version of the character I think it fits

Frank Longbottom – Daniel Craig

Alice Longbottom – Terri Hatcher

Andromeda Tonks nee Black – Kate Beckinsale

Augusta Longbottom – Helen Mirren

Queen Elizabeth – Judi Dench

Madam Marchbanks – Diana Rigg – She's the freaking Queen of Thrones that's why

Lord Daniel Greengrass – Aiden Gillen

Amelia Bones – Lucy Lawless with red hair


End file.
